


King of Aces

by Romanthicc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Ballet, Based in NY, Bottom Tendou Satori, Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Dancing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fucking, Happy Ending, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, New York City, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Professional Dancer Tendou (Haikyuu!), Smut, Switching, Tenderness, Tendou Satori is a Little Shit, Tendou doesnt do feelings, Top Tendou Satori, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima can't read a room, Work In Progress, professional dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 70,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanthicc/pseuds/Romanthicc
Summary: When Kuroo announced that they would be heading to watch a Christmas performance Ushijima was sceptical. He was unsure that his team would be the type of people to watch live theatre or even watch Ballet. But it was too late to pull out now, his team was packed into the limo as they headed to the opening night.An Ushiten Story with background ships mentionedTbh I just wanted an excuse to write about Tendou, Yaku, Lev, Oikawa, and Sugawara, dancing around on stage looking like fairies.******I do not give my consent for this fic to be remixed/reposted/republished anywhere******
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 91





	1. Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the first chapter!

Tendou Satori was many things, but on time was not one of them. He rarely arrived at anything on time; he was waiting outside his apartment complex, waiting for his uber, contemplating if taking the subway would have been quicker. Yaku would chew him out for his tardiness later, sighing as his uber arrived Tendou said a brief hello to the driver before putting his headphones back in and scrolling through his timeline on social media. He liked a few posts and commented on a couple before realising he was quickly approaching the studio; the driver rolled to a stop. Tendou thanked him and left a large tip with a 5-star rating as he got out of the car.

To his surprise, Yaku was also running late, Tendou smirked to himself and called out to him. “Oh! Yaku! You’re late!” Tendou yelled, smiling widely. The smaller man scowled but waited for Tendou to catch up, “you’re the lead Tendou you should know better to be late.” Yaku chastised once again; the redhead smiled and laughed. The two shared gentle banter as they headed inside together, Tendou Satori 25 years old professional dancer, part-time model and actor was currently preparing for the biggest show of the year. It was their Christmas show; they had decided to join up with the other entertainment companies in the Manhatten area to put on a theatrical Christmas performance of the arts, involving live orchestral music, ballet, live theatre, and live readings of Christmas poetry.

The redhead was doing side splits as he scrolled through his phone, “want me to help you with your foot curls?” Lev asked the redhead smiled kindly, “so kind of you Lev! I would love it if you would.” He gushed, Tendou smiled and pressed down on one foot, curling it whilst Lev did the same to his other foot. “Are you nervous?” Satori smiled and looked at the taller male. “For tonight, its opening night,” Lev specified, Tendou shook his head as he continued scrolling through his social media, “a lot of A list celebrities are coming to watch tonight.” Lev stressed, “so what?” Tendou asked, “they’re here to see me.” He teased, “careful; you’re starting to sound like Oikawa.” Lev quipped. Tendou laughed loudly, “he’s still furious that I got the lead.” He said, looking at Lev.

“Lev, do your stretches. Stop gossiping with Satori.” Yaku demanded, hands on his hips and one leg pointed correctly. The surprisingly short male ballerina radiated dominance as he stood looking down at the silver-haired male in his tights. “You also need to warm up; it’s Tendou’s fault he’s late don’t waste your time for him,” Yaku said, clapping his hands together quickly to usher Lev on. The two more experienced ballerinas watched as Lev promptly hopped to his warmup. “What is so exciting on that phone?” Yaku asked, pushing Tendou down into the splits with his body weight. “I’m looking at some of the people who are coming tonight in the VIP boxes, Ukai left the list out. So I took a quick peek.” Tendou replied, he swapped his splits and stretched forwards onto his leg, stretching out his back. Yaku helped the redhead by pushing his body down onto the outstretched leg.

“Have you found anyone drop-dead gorgeous?” Yaku asked Tendou sighed. “Not really, its mainly old farts and disastrously old biddies. Oh! Although I did find out that a volleyball team is coming to see us.” Tendou replied as Yaku used Tendou’s back to stretch his legs in the splits. “Oh yeah?” he asked, “Yes, some men’s team are coming to see us dance.” Tendou replied, curling his feet down to the floor. “Their captain is hot,” Tendou added showing Yaku a picture. “I’d hit that.” Satori said with a smile, “you’d fuck anything with a pulse.” Yaku replied as he bent his leg over his head, “not true, I only fuck human beings.” Tendou replied, waiting for Yaku to take the bait. “Satori! Are you warmed up! I want to see your routine again!” Ukai demanded from the door. “I’m almost done!” Tendou replied he finished the rest of his stretches and put his phone in his gym bag. Oikawa was using the bar to stretch out his legs, “break a leg!” Oikawa called over his shoulder with a snarky tone as Tendou headed to the dancefloor. Ukai put on the music and sat back in his chair and watched as Tendou began.

Ukai commented and shouted throughout the performance, “sloppy feet! Clean it up! Precise be precise!” Ukai yelled over the music, “use your stage!” He added, Tendou finished glancing over to Ukai. “When you land you’re still wavering, is your ankle still an issue?” Ukai asked, “no, I’m just worried I’ll damage it again.” Tendou replied, “I told you landing incorrectly, and wavering will cause more issues, you must land correctly every time these legs are worth thousands of dollars. Do not break them.” Ukai stressed Tendou nodded. “Go do some more bar work,” Ukai said, looking at his list. The redhead padded over to the bar, shedding his tracksuit, exposing his regular training clothes which consisted of black tights, black leg warmers a baggy tank top, and his dance shoes. The athletes practised all morning, practising together in the studio. Ukai called his dancers over, “go get lunch, after lunch, we’ll get to use the stage altogether with the musicians.” He instructed, “meet us back at the stage after lunch in 45 minutes.” Ukai said to the dancers.

Tendou looked at Yaku; the brunette was chastising Lev. The redhead took it into his hands to save Lev from his horrible fate, “Yaku!” Tendou called “where are you getting food?” He asked, causing the brunette to stop his lecture. “I dunno, Oikawa suggested this nice place down the road, it’s got takeout so we can go sit with the musicians on the main stage.” Yaku suggested walking over to the redhead, “Oikawa, Suna, Suga, does that sound good?” Satori asked, the other three agreed, and they all headed over to the shop. “Are we sure that Mexican is a good idea if we’re gonna be performing all day?” Yaku asked, “yeah, just don’t get the spicy stuff.” Oikawa said, “your stomach wouldn’t be able to handle it anyway.” Tendou teased, “oh yeah?” Oikawa challenged, “please don’t fight in public; you’ll make a scene.” Suna said with an exasperated face. “Why do you always take his bait flattykawa? You always do this and always start a fight you can’t win with Tendou.” Yaku bit out, “okay, can we all chill? Let’s get some food so we can return to the stage and eat with our friends.” Suga said diffusing the situation.

The dancers returned to the stage, Tendou immediately made a beeline for Semi, Matsukawa and Shirabu. “SemiSemi!” Tendou called out, the musician turned and waved at the redhead. Tendou flopped into a seat next to Semi and began eating. Semi helped himself to Tendou’s lunch, Matsukawa and Shirabu joined in, “how was practice twinkle toes?” Matsukawa asked, “good; it went flawlessly, even Oikawa couldn’t ruin it if he tried. “Is this Oikawa slander I hear?” Matsukawa teased. “It’s Oikawa slander,” Semi said stealing a nacho from Tendou’s plate. The redhead was eating quietly, “when do the stage crew get off for lunch? I wanna see kiki.” Satori asked, looking around for Kita. “He’s the stage manager; he doesn’t get a break. I doubt he wants to see you especially today when you have your solo dance which by the way, you still haven’t chosen accents, backdrops or lighting for.” Daichi said from behind him, “Oh, heyyyy.” Tendou exclaimed leaning back on his chair till he was looking at Daichi upside down.

“Tendou, we need to know what accents, backdrops, and lighting you want. It’s driving Kita insane.” Daichi said, “it’s not my fault, I don’t even know what my costume looks like till today!” Satori exclaimed! “The costume department gave us your costume today, you need to come to try it on and test you can move in it,” Daichi commanded, Tendou scoffed down his food and stole several bites of his friend’s food ignoring their outcries of protest. The redhead hurried after Daichi sipping his water, as soon as Tendou stepped behind the curtain he was swamped by Kita. The usually levelheaded, cool man was frantic, “You!” He growled out, Kita chewed Tendou out as he walked to the costume cupboard. Daichi got out the costume and got several of the spare stage crew to help Tendou change into it. “Oh, wow, I absolutely hate it.” Tendou replied, looking at himself in the mirror. Kita’s jaw dropped, “but can you move?” Daichi asked, trying to salvage the situation.

Tendou made some basic movements, “I absolutely hate it.” Tendou said, staring at himself. Kita looked ready to bury Tendou 10 foot under. “Right now it doesn’t matter that you hate it, what matters is that it fits and you can perform in it.” Kita explained, “you need to come with me, so you can pick out backdrops, accents, and lighting,” he added. Tendou swiftly changed and followed after the stern man whistling to himself. “Ki-Kiiiii.” Tendou sang out, slinging an arm over Kita. “Satori, you are the biggest thorn in my side today, so help me God if you weren’t the main act I’d cut you out of the program faster than you could do your stupid heel ball changes.” Kita spat, “ahh Ki-Ki, heel ball changes are in the new year remember! Tap dance is next month.” Tendou smiled whistling. Kita elbowed Tendou hard in the ribs, the redhead laughed loudly. Having told Kita precisely what he wanted for his performance, Tendou sat back down with his friends stealing the remainder of their lunches. He even finished up his lunch and looked around for more.

“Hey twinkle toes, you’re up,” Shirabu said, pointing to Ukai, the coach was making his way down the aisle to the stage. Satori shed his tracksuit and hurried onto the scene, “okay, I want to run through the performances with the orchestra and stage crew. We’ll do Tendou first, and then we’ll do the dances all together with our lovely female ballerinas. And then finally we’ll practice the whole thing in costume.” Ukai said, inspecting his watch. Tendou warmed in and got ready to perform, the orchestra started playing, the lights came up, and Tendou gave it his all. Ukai clapped as Tendou finished, “Perfect, this is why you’re the main performance of the night!” He cried, causing Oikawa to glare and shrivel up.

* * *

When Kuroo announced that they would be heading to watch a Christmas performance Ushijima was sceptical. He was unsure that his team would be the type of people to watch live theatre or even watch Ballet. But it was too late to pull out now, his team was packed into the limo as they headed to the opening night. Atsumu was looking at a programme sceptically, “male ballet?” Atsumu asked, “It is compelling and inspiring to watch. These men are at the top of their game.” Ushijima explained, “Noblemen did it to show their status in society.” He added reading through the programme. “I’d rather have my nuts cracked then attend a viewing of the nutcracker,” Hyakuzawa mumbled out. Bokuto snorted loudly, “I think you are rather unfair.” Ushijima said, “these men worked incredibly hard to have the athletic skill to perform like this, and you are dismissing their efforts. They may think the same thing about our volleyball. However, you should still give them merit where it is due.” Ushijima said, “it was a joke.” Hyakuzawa said with a sigh, “well, it wasn’t funny.” He replied.

“Please shut up,” Sakuza mumbled out, rubbing his temples, “Just sit through it to get to the women’s dancing. If it bothers you that much,” Komori replied with a shrug. “Oh I forgot to mention, the male ballet company put spins on the ballet world and perform women’s dances as men. And the hotel we are staying at is hosting the after-party. We are invited and expected to attend.” Kuroo said with a smile. “will we meet the dancers?” Ushijima asked, “I wish to congratulate them on their performances.” He said, “Yes, Ushiwaka, the dancers will be there.” Kuroo replied the coach arrived quickly, the players got out and headed inside. “Why can’t we go in yet?” Bokuto asked Ushijima, he looked at the programme. “it says that doors open for the performance at 7pm on the dot, it is currently 6:40, I expect we should be mingling and drinking. Talking with sponsors before we go in.” Ushijima explained, Hinata was buzzing with excitement.

Even Kageyama looked intrigued, Sakusa and Atsumu migrated towards Ushijima looking slightly bewildered. “Do we even know our seats?” Sakusa asked, “No, but I know the stage directors so we can probably get in early and see the finishing touches.” Atsumu said he pulled out his phone called a contact. “Let us in, we’re outside.” He demanded, “what do you mean no? Let us in we’re outside the door.” Atusmu replied the door swung open, almost hitting Hinata in the head. “What do you want?” the man demanded, Ushijima was surprised to see that the man looked exactly like Atsumu, “I have a bunch of food I have to make, you’re delaying me.” He spat, “everyone, this is my brother Osamu.” Atsumu said, “We wanna see behind the scenes.” Atsumu begged. Osamu thought for a second, he grumbled. “I can show you, ballerinas?” he suggested. “They’re doing some last-minute practice,” Osamu added ushering the group in. The athletes struggled to keep up with Osamu as he sped walked to the stage.

He took the steps up to the stage 2 at a time, “Jesus Samu slow down.” Atsumu said having to jog to keep up with his twin. As they neared the small dance studio, they could hear thuds and shouting. Osamu opened the door looking in. “Is it time?” A voice asked, “no, these are some of our VIP Guests, I know them personally, and I wanted to introduce them to our stars of the show.” Osamu said, looking around, “Where’s Tendou?” He asked, “I’m here!” a voice called. Ushijima assumed it was Tendou. The redhead was being pushed down into the splits by Yaku, he was having his feet curled by Lev and Oikawa. “What the fuck.” Bokuto murmured out. “That looks so painful.” He added, “can we see something cool?” Atsumu asked.

The redhead smirked, he finished his stretches and looked at Ukai. “He needs to run through his performance again.” The VIP guests stood and watched as Tendou ran through his performance. It was mesmerising watching him dance, his long limbs moved elegantly with purpose and perfect form. Ukai stopped the redhead mid-performance, “you’ll have to wait for the rest of him in the show.” Ukai said Tendou was staring at Ushijima curiously. The tall man was staring at Tendou intensely, the redhead skipped over to introduce himself to the VIP guests. “Satori Tendou.” He said with a beaming smile, “nice to meet you.” He extended his hand, “Wakatoshi Ushijima.” The large man said immediately cutting off Atsumu and Bokuto. “You were amazing, I cannot wait to see more,” Ushijima replied, the redhead beamed. “I’m glad you think so,” Satori said gently removing his hand from Wakatoshi’s warm grip.

Tendou introduced himself to the other members of the group, smiling kindly and politely. Ushijima couldn’t help but continue to stare at Tendou. The redhead was gorgeous, his long muscular legs were perfect in every way, they looked like they had been sculpted by an architect. Ushijima felt rather impolite, staring at Tendou for so long, but he couldn’t help it. Tendou was beautiful in an unconventional kind of way, his spiky red hair, his sleepy-looking eyes, the small crimson pupils, the smile that never wavered from his lips. On anyone else, they may look strange, but on Tendou. The features made Tendou look like a divine being, there was so much Ushijima wanted to say to Tendou. The other dancers started to head over the new guests piquing their interest, their time together was cut short by Ukai essentially kicking the VIP’s out.

“You’re distracting my dancers. You can see them perform later, the show starts soon. You should find your seats.” He said, herding his dancers away from the VIPs, “I’ll see you guys later at the party!” Tendou called over his coach’s arm. The VIPs were guided to their seats by Osamu, Kuroo looked furious. “Where did you slink off to? Iwazumi and I were looking everywhere for you!” Kuroo growled out. “He wasn’t” Kenma piped up from the seat next to Kuroo, “you looked mildly concerned for a second before telling Iwa to go find them,” Kenma said sighing. “That’s beside the point! I showed consideration for my team by sending Iwa!” Kuroo replied. “and when Iwa couldn’t find them, you shrugged and carried on drinking.” Kenma pointed out in a deadpan tone. “I apologise we were backstage with the dancers,” Ushijima explained. “Yeah, and Ushijima got a boner for one of the dancers,” Atsumu said laughing.

“I did not get aroused for Tendou Satori,” Ushijima deadpanned. Ushijima was not the most socially gifted man, it was often hard for him to understand jokes and read the room when his teammates were joking around. He was getting the hang of it now though, thanks to the help of Hinata and Bokuto but some concepts still flew over his head. Bokuto whispered in his ear, “he means that you were attracted to one of the dancers.” He explained, Ushijima blinked and looked at Bokuto.

“I felt that Tendou was attractive, but I would not get physically aroused in front of him, it is rude to do so.” Ushijima explained, “nevermind.” Atsumu said with a sigh, Ushijima had strategically chosen the best seat so he could get the best view of the stage. The lights went down, the orchestra began playing, Tendou wasn’t programmed to perform till the middle of the first half. Ushijima was uncharacteristically fidgety much to Bokuto’s annoyance, “Toshi, please sit still I can’t focus on what they’re saying.” Bokuto whispered, the larger man apologised and tried his best to sit still.

* * *

“You said you checked out the team! You didn’t mention that giant hunk of a man!” Oikawa hissed, “it’s as big of a surprise to me as it is to you!” Tendou cried he was getting his costume done up, he had two women from costume trying to squeeze his muscular body into the tight-fitting outfit. “Sorry, Satori,” Kiyoko said as he placed her foot on Tendou’s back and pulled the corset tightly, the redhead inhaled sharply and gasped. “He was a hunk of a man.” Oikawa mumbled, “no!” Tendou cried, “he’s mine, I want that one. I don’t care who else you get with, that one is mine.” Tendou squeezed out. Oikawa pouted, “fine.” He replied. “Can you hurry up and get into your outfit because time is marching on!” Oikawa called as he had the finishing touches done to his makeup.

Tendou endured the horrific torture that was a corset, the girls helped him into his costume, sending him to hair and makeup. His hair was assaulted with glitter and wax, and his face was attacked with layers upon layers of stage makeup, glitter, blush, and setting powder. The funny brushes tickled his nose, and the fallout from the powders went straight up his nose, his nose twitched uncontrollably. “I’m going to sneeze.” Tendou warned, “look at a light and say pineapples!” Yachi screeched not wanting her work to be ruined, Satori sneezed without warning, glitter and powder going everywhere. Tendou coughed and wafted his hand through the clouds of powder. Yachi looked destroyed, “he looks better like that.” Kiyoko said helpfully. Tendou’s gigantic sneeze dislodged his hair from it’s fixed position, the glitter had fallen naturally onto his pointed features. “We need Satori now!” Kita hissed.

Tendou stood on the sidelines patiently, Ukai was putting on Tendou’s en pointe shoes. He checked over the costume before giving him the nod of approval. The stage had changed in preparation for the performances. The lights came up, and Tendou skipped on, beginning his routine. He was going to perform a [dance](https://youtu.be/Tpq-YKnLKms) from the nutcracker and then go straight into a [performance](https://youtu.be/zV1qLYukTH8) of the sugar plum fairy. He was then going to have a quick costume change and then dance with the rest of the dancers for the [waltz of the snowflakes.](https://youtu.be/fLKhWl3tEkk)

Ushijima watched intensely from his box, Tendou looked beautiful. His graceful movements had everyone in the viewing gallery captivated, Wakatoshi had been so fixated on Tendou he hadn’t realised that his mouth was open. Atsumu chuckled as he pointed it out to Sakusa, to his surprise, all of his team seemed to be ensnared by Satori Tendou’s dancing. Tendou’s performances were over quickly, the rest of the dancers started to appear one by one, Tendou left the scene to change. “I need you to freeze my ankle.” Tendou said, staring at Ukai. The man nodded and helped Tendou hobble to a chair, quickly helping him take off the tights he sprayed the whole joint down with a cooling spray. Tendou rested it on the makeup table next to him whilst he quickly got the rest of his costume on for the next dance. “Is it bad?” Ukai asked, “it’s twinging a bit but its probably because the joint is getting hot. It’s not painful yet, this is more of a precaution.” Tendou explained. Ukai nodded and massaged the dancer’s feet, Tendou whined painfully and squirmed in his chair. “You are holding too much tension in your feet!” Ukai chastised, Tendou whimpered as Ukai relentlessly massaged the joints.

“That was amazing,” Ushijima exclaimed after the curtain fell, “are we going straight to the party?” He asked, “The party is at 10, so we have some time before the party kicks off. We’ll go back to the hotel to freshen up.” Kuroo replied, “what is the dress code for tonight’s party?” Ushijima asked. “black,” Kenma piped up from Kuroo’s side. “Shoyo did you enjoy the performance?” Kenma asked, “it was amazing!” Hinata enthused. “Ushijima! Your boyfriend is coming back out!” Atsumu said tugging on Ushijima’s sleeve, Wakatoshi’s head had never moved so fast, he was sure he had whiplash from that move alone. Tendou was handing gifts to the orchestra, he had changed out of his costume and was dressed in his practice gear again.

Tendou looked up into the box and waved eccentrically, Ushijima offered a small wave back. He shouted something to the athlete, Ushijima looked at him, confused and cupped his ear. Tendo stole the mic off a very pissed off looking musician. “Are you coming to the party later?” Tendou asked into the mic, Ushijima nodded. The redhead smiled widely and chuckled. “I’ll see you there later.” He replied in a sultry tone he dropped the mic into the musician’s lap and skipped onto the stage waving goodbye as he disappeared behind the curtain. “Oh, my God. Ushijima is gonna get some ass tonight!” Bokuto hollered, Ushijima looked ready to combust. “Who do you think he was talking to?” Kageyama asked, looking at his team.

* * *

Tendou relaxed into his bath the hot water soaking away his tensions from today. His feet hung out the side of the tub, his head was partially submerged in the water the scalding hot water removed the wax from his poor hair. The water was tainted with particles of glitter, “Semi!” Tendou yelled, the musician looked around the door. “What?” he asked, “can you pass me my brush?” Tendou pointed to the vanity, Semi walked over and grabbed it from the side throwing it at Tendou, the redhead caught it and brushed the rest of the wax out. “Who was that you were flirting with in the box?” Semi asked, “oh, he’s a professional volleyball player. He seemed interested in me, so I’m gonna fuck him maybe,” Tendou replied. “Oh great, another guy I’ll have to chase out in the morning,” Semi mumbled. “He’d chase you out.” Tendou said, shaving his legs.

“I’m choosing to ignore the buttplug and lube you’ve left on the side,” Semi replied, “do you like it? I thought it was quite nice.” Tendou replied Semi glared at him. “I still don’t understand those things,” Semi said, resting his head on the edge of the tub. “What do you mean?” Satori asked as he rubbed his legs down with his favourite exfoliating scrub. “Why do you use it?” Semi asked, “so you can get straight down to fucking, it stretches it out so its easier.” Satori replied, washing his body and his neck thoroughly. “So, is it like a dildo too?” Semi asked, dipping his fingers in the water. “Not really, but you can use it as one,” the redhead replied as he rinsed his body off and began washing his hair thoroughly. “You can also get vibrating ones, they feel delicious against your prostate.” He said with a wide grin, Semi cringed.

“Please never use ‘delicious’ when you talk about things going up your ass,” Semi replied, Tendou laughed loudly. He finished washing his hair and stood wrapping his towel around him. He quickly dried off and threw the towel at the drying rack. “Can you not walk around naked again? The curtains are open, and Matsukawa and co are here.” Semi groaned, the silver-haired male hung up the towel and drained the bath. “SemiSemi! Come to help me choose an outfit!” Satori yelled from his room. Semi sighed and followed the eccentric redhead, helping him narrow down his options to two outfits. Tendou tried on one of the outfits, “that’s perfect. You look great in that. Wear that.” Semi said, looking at Tendou, “I look like an [eboy](https://onpointfresh.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/11/042ac2e2e713e8fea6dc2efd49155529.jpg).” Tendou mumbled. “eboys are youthful, you look youthful. Maybe this guy is into younger guys. Maybe he has a daddy kink.” Semi reasoned. Tendou hummed as he added some circular shades. “I’d call him daddy any day.” Tendou mused checking himself out. “Do you want me to gel your hair up for you?” Semi asked Tendou nodded. “I need to put this damn plug in though so, get outta here.” Tendou said shoving Semi out.

* * *

Ushijima was nervous, he didn’t usually get nervous. But he was incredibly nervous as he rode the elevator down with Kuroo, Kenma, and Iwazumi. “You look great Toshi.” Kuroo said, looking at the tall man, “Now remember, there’s lots of press there so be on your best behaviour.” The raven added. “Of course,” Ushijima replied, the rest of the team were already enjoying the party. The doors opened, and the four stepped out into a sea of reporters, bright flashes almost blinded Ushijima. The security made a path for the celebrities to walk down, Ushijima could see various members of his team spread throughout the party. Bokuto was talking the ear off the barman, Kageyama was talking with a sponsor, Goshiki was hovering around Kageyama, Hinata and Hoshiumi were dancing violently on the dancefloor, Atsumu was flirting with some women, Sakusa looked like he wanted to leave or for the floor to swallow him whole. Aran was laughing at Atsumu and Sakusa with Komori and Hyakuzawa. There were a lot of people in the room, he could make out some of the other dancers, a brunette marched up to Ushijima and demanded to dance with him. “Where is Tendou?” Ushijima asked. “I’m here, Paradise.” Tendou purred. The athlete span on his heel and locked eyes with Tendou.

“You look great.” Tendou chirped out, running his hands over Ushijima’s shoulders. “Thank you. You look sensational.” Wakatoshi replied, Tendou grasped his hand and pulled him to the bar, “Akaashi, my friend, please get this man a drink.” Satori said Bokuto gasped when he saw Tendou. “Ushijima it’s Tendou!” Bokuto slurred out. Tendou was mixing himself a drink behind the bar with Akaashi, “what would you like to drink sir?” Akaashi asked politely, “a beer is fine.” Ushijima replied. Akaashi supplied the tall man with a beer, he sipped it quietly whilst Tendou gently placed his drink next to Ushijima. “What did you make?” The athlete asked, “my own signature drink, it’s called the guess monster. It’s different every time I make it.” Satori replied sipping some, he offered it to Ushijima. The athlete refused, “It would be impolite of me to drink your drink.” He reasoned.

“I insist!” Tendou cried, pushing it towards Ushijima. The athlete took a polite sip, wiping down the glass after he had finished drinking. It was a blend of sweet alcohols and what tasted like fruit juices. “What’s in it?” the captain asked. Tendou shrugged, “it changes every time.” Satori explained, “you are gorgeous.” Ushijima said suddenly, “oh, stop, you’ll make me blush!” Tendou swooned squeezing Ushijima’s bicep, “Tell me about yourself.” Tendou said, tilting his head to one side to look at the athlete better. “What would you like to know?” Ushijima asked, “everything!” Tendou cried, and so Wakatoshi told Tendou everything. Literally everything about himself, his favourite colour, his favourite food, favourite drink, some interesting facts about his parents. He informed the dancer fully about his life. And Tendou listened to every word and made mental notes of every detail that the athlete told him.

“I apologise for talking for so long,” Ushijima said, looking at the time. “Don’t apologise, I enjoyed hearing it all. I will admit when I asked for everything I didn’t think you would literally tell me everything.” Tendou said with a wide smile, “I would like to learn about you.” Ushijima said suddenly. The alcohol filling him with confidence, Tendou looked surprised for a second but complied and informed him about his life, how long he had been dancing for, his favourite colour, and the rest of the information about him. “I’m extremely concerned,” Atsumu said to the group, “why?” Sakusa spat, “Ushibuddy has been talking with that dancer for nearly 2 hours, and the dancer still looks interested in him. He’s still flirting with him.” Atsumu pointed out, “look, he’s flirting again.” He hissed, they watched as Tendou gently traced his finger across Ushijima’s hands.

“How is that flirting?” Kageyama asked, “when a guy or a girl likes you, and they’re trying to drop subtle hints to you, they’ll touch you. Like, keep feeling you, on the shoulder, arm, hands, fingers, legs, anything to get their touch on you.” Atsumu explained. “I’m shocked because most people after talking to Ushijima for more than a minute want to cut their own arm off.” He added. “Maybe twinkle toes likes big, emotionless men,” Aran suggested. “Oh no, trouble Goshiki at 12 o’clock.” Komori pointed out, Goshiki was making a beeline for the two at the bar. They were all surprised when Goshiki was cut off by Kuroo. “Hey, what’s up Goshiki, where are you off to?” Kuroo asked, “I was going to see Ushijima.” Goshiki replied, “I wanted to talk about our next game.” Goshiki added. “He’s busy right now. Maybe ask him tomorrow.” Kuroo said. “Oh sure,” Goshiki said as Kuroo herded him back to the rest of the group, the team watched in awe as Tendou left with Ushijima trailing after him. 

* * *

“I am glad that you suggested getting some air, it was getting very hot in there.” Ushijima said, “would you like to come back to mine?” Tendou asked, “It’s late, and I feel bad that your room is back in there with all that noise.” Tendou explained, Ushijima thought for a while, “yes, I would like that a lot.” He replied eventually. The two got an uber back to Tendou’s apartment, the redhead was glad to learn that Semi had left to go to the bar with Matsukawa and the other musicians. Kicking his shoes off at the door, he padded into the darkness, “Alexa, lights on.” He commanded, the robot turned all the lights on illuminating his apartment. “Alexa, play bedroom, jams.” He asked the bot, the speakers all turned on and began playing music quietly. Ushijima followed Tendou to the kitchen, he was pouring two glasses of wine. He offered one to Ushijima, they clinked glasses gently, Ushijima looked around.

“You have a nice apartment.” He commented, “thank you.” Tendou replied with a broad smile, he was looking at the athlete with his most scandalous look he could manage. “Can I offer you some food or anything?” Tendou asked the athlete, “There wasn’t any food there so I can imagine you’re quite hungry.” Satori said as he got a tub of chocolate ice cream out of his freezer. “I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Ushijima replied, Tendou grinned and offered him a spoon, the two shared the ice cream and the wine on the sofa. Tendou was relaxed into Ushijima’s side as they watched some mediocre TV. Ushijima was commenting on the poor character development when Tendou kissed him gently, their lips moved together.

Tendou gently pulled away, “Was that okay Ushijima?” He asked. “It was more than okay.” He replied as he gently cupped Tendou’s cheek. The redhead leaned his head into the athlete’s palm, “shall we take this to the bedroom?” Tendou whispered, his piercing red pupils looking into the athlete's olive eyes. The intense eyes were filled with lust and want, “I think that would be a good idea.” Ushijima replied the redhead finished his glass of wine and hurried to the bedroom, shedding his clothes as he went. Ushijima followed after the redhead, shedding his clothes in a more controlled manner, “Alexa, lights off.” Tendou called from the bed, “I can’t see you.” Ushijima commented Tendou turned on the soft lamp next to his bed. The redhead looked gorgeous under the pale yellow lights, Ushijima pulled off his undershirt and undid his belt neatly placing it all on the end of the bed. Tendou smiled gently waiting patiently for Ushijima to join him.

Tendou moved to sit next to the athlete, Ushijima lead the kiss. Their lips meeting and moving in perfect harmony, “I want you so bad.” Ushijima whispered into Tendou’s neck, the redhead moaned as the athlete began sucking on his neck and his chest. “Don’t leave hickeys on my neck,” Tendou whispered, “I have to dance again tomorrow.” He explained, Ushijima exhaled deeply moving his attention to Tendou’s chest. Finding a sensitive bud, he kissed it gently before taking it in his mouth, the dancer whined loudly, Ushijima’s tongue swirled around Tendou’s pink bud, rolling the bundle between his teeth he began to tweak and rub at the other bud. He squeezed gently at first until the bud hardened, upon feeling the bud harden he rubbed it harder between his thumb and forefinger.

The athlete listened to Tendou’s whining and moaning, finding ways to unravel the redhead. Tendou was rock hard, the fires of arousal burned in his lower gut. His member was already leaking precum steadily. Tendou looked at the athlete’s toned back, he bit his lip suppressing a moan. “On your front,” Ushijima commanded as he pulled off Tendou’s nipple with a wet noise. The redhead was more than happy to oblige, rolling onto his front. He got onto his knees, Ushijima’s large hand went to Tendou’s ass. Giving it an experimental smack, the redhead moaned loudly. The athlete spread Tendou, groaning when he saw the plug nestled in his ass, Ushijima removed it gently. The dancer whimpered missing the fullness. He looked back over his shoulder, looking at Ushijima as he licked a long stripe from Tendou’s balls to his entrance. The redhead gasped moaning shakily, he panted and keened as the athlete began to eat him out.

The athlete still had his boxers and socks on, the redhead panted. “I feel bad getting all this attention when you’re still tucked away in your boxers.” Tendou panted out, Ushijima’s arousal was apparent the outline of his hard cock was pressed against the fabric begging to be free. “You taste delicious,” Ushijima said, wiping his mouth. “I want to taste you too.” Tendou said in a sultry voice. He gently tugged down the athlete’s boxers, Tendou coaxed the athlete to lie down before straddling him and gently licking the head of the member, teasing the slit. Ushijima moaned quietly, choosing to carry on eating the redhead out. Satori began taking Ushijima’s length into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. The athlete’s hips were twitching, begging to be buried inside the warmth of Tendou’s mouth. The redhead gently took Ushijima down his throat, bobbing his head and working on the member with the parts his hands couldn’t reach.

Satori moaned around Ushijima’s member, the vibrations making the athlete moan loudly. Tendou’s jaw was beginning to ache, he swirled his tongue on the tip for good measure before gently pulling off with a pop. Ushijima smacked Tendou’s ass hard. The ballet dancer moaned and grinned widely looking at the athlete, “do you want me to wear one or not?” Ushijima asked, “I don’t mind.” Tendou replied, “I’m clean.” He said, laying on his front slightly raising his hips. Ushijima kicked off his boxers and closed the distance between them, Tendou handed him the lube. The athlete spread the redhead out with his finger, “Is this okay?” He asked, “yeah, you can put another in.” Tendou said, biting his bottom lip, the athlete added another and prepared Tendou gently. “Are you ready?” Ushijima asked, biting Tendou’s ear gently, the redhead moaned and nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready.” He moaned out.

The redhead moaned loudly as the athlete pushed the head in gently. He gently teased Tendou open with just his head, the redhead was whimpering for more, begging him for more friction. His hand frantically working on his own member. “Please,” The redhead whined, “I want it.” He whimpered. Ushijima nipped the redhead’s neck gently, “it’s taking everything I have to not fuck you into the mattress.” He whispered into Tendou’s ear, “Fuck me.” Tendou demanded, Ushijima pushed all the way in with one swift, powerful thrust, tears pricked Tendou’s eyes as he cried out loudly. “You’re so big.” The redhead panted, the athlete pulled Tendou’s hips up, allowing him a deeper penetration, Satori moaned loudly looking at the athlete over his shoulder. Ushijima rocked his hips gently to allow Tendou to adjust to the stretch, the redhead was moaning with every thrust, Ushijima’s member was pushing against his prostate as he gently thrusted into him.

“Faster,” Tendou begged Ushijima complied picking up the pace and beginning his assault against Tendou’s prostate. The redhead was a spluttering mess beneath the athlete, the two went at it for what felt like years. Tendou’s headboard had been broken by the athlete. The redhead was now riding the man beneath him to avoid further casualty to his room. Ushijima thrusted up into Tendou to meet him as he bounced, the two were in ecstasy. Tendou was close, “Fuck, I’m close Wakatoshi.” He moaned loudly as the athlete began to rub his hand on Tendou’s length, “cum for me, Satori.” He groaned out as the redhead clenched around him, the redhead came again and cried out loudly as the athlete flipped their positions and pounded his ass into the mattress hard. Chasing after his own orgasm. The bed was creaking dangerously loudly as the athlete came inside the redhead, Ushijima moaned loudly riding out his orgasm. The two passed out together, still wrapped in each other's arms.


	2. Hopelessly Devoted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter because I have no self control, Tendou dances from 1:10 - 2:35 in the song

Semi sighed, he had spent the night at Shirabu’s. Riding in the lift to Tendou’s apartment, he unlocked the door and took a deep breath, “Honey! I’m home!” He yelled into the house. He was shocked when he got no reply, padding into the bedroom the redhead was still asleep in bed. Ushijima was fast asleep holding onto Tendou in his sleep, snoring loudly. Semi groaned and tidied up the glasses from last night.

The ice cream was melted and had gone a weird consistency as Semi poured it away, he cleaned up and turned the TV on hoping the noise would be enough to rouse the two. Eventually, he heard voices from the bedroom, peering in. He could see that Tendou was being spooned and loved upon by Ushijima, soft kisses and even softer words were whispered against Tendou’s pale skin. Tendou hummed happily, Semi couldn’t believe his eyes, Tendou hated being spooned, and he usually kicked his one night stands out immediately after the deed was done.

Ushijima was admiring his handiwork on the redhead’s pale skin. The redhead had clusters of bruises dotting his body, on his hips, his backside, and he had several large hickeys on his neck. He was overjoyed to have Satori in his arms still, “can I have your number?” Ushijima whispered into Tendou’s neck, gently nibbling. Satori gave a soft moan and fumbled for his phone, unlocking it and handing it to Ushijima, the athlete added his phone number into Satori’s phone and followed him on his personal social media.

Ushijima didn’t see the point in social media. Still, everyone around him seemed to be using it, so he decided to get it as well. Satori fell asleep again, his soft snores filled the room. Ushijima gently rose from the bed and pulled on his boxers, Semi was sat on the sofa with Matsukawa and Shirabu. The athlete paused and stared at them, “hey.” Semi said with a mouthful of popcorn.

“How long have you been here?” Ushijima asked, “20 minutes. I tried to wake you both up, but you two were dead to the world.” Semi explained. Ushijima nodded and began to make breakfast for Satori, the athlete quickly made some food and hurried back to Satori, the redhead had cocooned himself into the sheets with only his feet poking out. He tickled Tendou’s foot gently, causing him to jerk his foot up and groan, “Semi fuck off.” Tendou mumbled, “It’s not Semi, it’s Ushijima.” The athlete replied, causing the redhead to jump and unravel himself looking at the athlete.

“I made breakfast,” Ushijima explained, showing Tendou, the redhead smiled and patted the bed yawning. He took one plate and a fork, he began eating quietly, “this is really good.” Tendou replied, “thank you so much.” He added, he took a picture of the food and put it on his social media. “I don’t understand social media.” Ushijima began. Tendou looked at him, curiously, “oh yeah? And why is that?” Tendou asked a mischievous grin on his face.

“I don’t understand why someone would be interested in what you have for breakfast or what you’re doing every hour of the day.” He said eating quietly, “because I suppose people look up to you and want to be you, if they can see what you do at 10pm on a Monday night they can start to do it and feel closer to you.” The dancer said, finishing his food. “Thank you for making me food my Paradise,”

Satori said kneeling in front of Ushijima on the bed, cupping his face and kissing his lips gently. Ushijima opened his mouth to reply when his phone began to ring, answering it quickly he set the half-eaten food down on the bed. “Hello,” he said as he answered the phone. “I’m with Satori,” He explained, “okay. I’ll be there soon.” He said, hanging up. Tendou had sneaked mouthfuls of food when Ushijima wasn’t paying attention, “I have to go to practice.” He explained.

“Aw leaving so soon?” Tendou teased kissing his nose. “I will call you.” He replied, getting up and changing into his clothes from last night. Ushijima finished the food and took the plates into the kitchen to wash up. Tendou snagged Ushijima’s blazer and managed to stand, he wobbled into the kitchen wearing the blazer. “Satori, I need that back,” Ushijima said, “You’ll have to catch me.” Tendou said teasingly, the athlete chased the redhead around the apartment for the blazer.

Tendou leapt onto the bed, and Ushijima followed, the bed made a sickeningly loud crack as it fell to the floor. Tendou was laughing loudly and snorting, Semi and the others rushed in to see Tendou crying with laughter on the bed, and Wakatoshi looking very embarrassed. “are you okay?!” Semi demanded looking at the two, Tendou nodded and snorted again. “I’m so sorry I will pay for a new bed,” Wakatoshi said, gently getting off Satori.

Tendou calmed himself down enough to speak, “don’t worry about it. I needed a new bed anyway.” He said, smiling widely at the man and handing him back his blazer. Tendou pulled his blanket over his body and stood on wobbly legs, he showed the athlete out. “I’ll call you later?” Wakatoshi asked, “I’m dancing from 5 until 9, but I’m free after that.” He said kindly, “I will call you at 9:30, then it won’t be too late to be on the phone.” He replied, “alright. I’ll see you later.” Tendou said kindly, gently pecking the athlete on the lips as he walked to the elevator.

The redhead shut the door and sighed loudly heading back to his bedroom to assess the damage. Semi, Matsukawa, Maki, and Shirabu were still staring at it wondering what to do. Tendou took a picture of the bed and put it on his Instagram story, captioned, “oops.” He put his phone on the nightstand. “Let’s move the mattress off so we can actually see what’s happened,” Satori said, getting his friends to help move the mattress.

“I’m shocked he was still here when I arrived,” Semi said, Satori shrugged. “You must like him.” Shirabu said, “I definitely do not like him. It was just a fuck.” Tendou said, “Then why did you lead him on like that?” Matsukawa asked Tendou spluttered. “I did not lead him on.” He said, pulling the blanket around him tighter. “Of course not, that’s why you made him chase you, allowed him to make breakfast, let him spoon you, and let him leave all those marks on you.” Semi pointed out, “what marks?” Tendou asked panicked. “your neck looks like you’ve been attacked by an octopus, and you have bruises all over your body.” Semi explained. Tendou went into the bathroom and dropped his blanket, seeing the full extent of his marks. “Oh, my God!” He exclaimed, “that bastard!” He cried, he groaned loudly and whimpered, looking at his friends.

“What will I do?” He asked, “put a frozen spoon on them.” Shirabu said. The redhead got changed into comfy clothes, “he broke my headboard, and I’m pretty sure he broke my ass.” Tendou grumbled as he gingerly sat on the sofa. “Poor Tendou, he got drilled, broke his ass, and his bed,” Matsukawa said, teasing him. “SemiSemi! He’s mean to me.” Satori whined, “good, you deserve it.” Semi said as he watched TV. “What’s the time?” Satori asked, “9am.” Semi replied, “okay. I can sleep more.” Tendou mumbled out, pulling his blanket around him as he got comfy on his sofa and drifted off to sleep. Satori was woken up at 10 by loud laughter, the redhead stretched wincing at the pain in his backside. “Hello, sleeping beauty,” Lev said. “Hi, sexy,” Tendou mumbled. “How’s your ass?” Yaku asked he was sat next to Lev, staring at Tendou. “Sore,” the redhead mumbled out, turning over to try to go back to sleep.

“Will you be able to perform?” Yaku asked Satori nodded. “What happened then, you have to tell us everything. You were there one minute and gone the next.” Lev said excitedly, “he doesn’t have to tell us anything. You’re just nosy.” Yaku chastised. Tendou retold the events to his friends, “this man was amazing at eating ass. He was just going to town on it,” He said, rubbing his face with the corner of his blanket, (which still smelt of Ushijima’s nice cologne.) “He’s a keeper just based on that.” Yaku said, “He’s hung too. My hips are killing me and my ass.” He explained.

“I’d say keep him. He’s a professional volleyball player. He seems very polite and very kind.” Yaku reasoned. “Exactly what I thought, thank you Yaku.” Semi said, “but this bitch doesn’t want a boyfriend.” Semi said, throwing a pillow at Satori. “Stop bullying me; it’s my choice.” The redhead cried out. “I like being independent and having my own space. I don’t want to share it with anyone else.” He explained. The dancers headed to practice still talking about Tendou’s man problem.

* * *

“Sooo… are we going to ask why Ushiwaka is late to practice?” Atsumu asked, “obviously, he stayed over at Tendou’s.” Sakusa said with a twinge of disgust In his voice. “Oh my God, look at Tendou’s story on Instagram!” Bokuto cried, the group all got their phones out and looked. “Ushiwaka broke Tendou’s bed!” Hinata exclaimed. As the man himself walked in the group, all turned to him and gasped, “Nice kill Ushijima!” They all cried. He blinked several times, “you really drilled Tendou into the bed, huh?” Atsumu said, patting him on the shoulder. “Congrats my man,” Atsumu said. “What do you mean?” he asked, Atsumu showed Ushijima the broken bed.

“Yes, I broke his bed,” Ushijima said calmly. “Are we really surprised? He is one of the top 5 most powerful spikers this season.” Kuroo called from the sidelines. “Kuroo.” Ushijima started striding towards him. “I need advice, I wish to date Tendou Satori. How do I go about doing this.” He asked, “you’re asking Kuroo for relationship advice?!” Atsumu cried, “he is in a happy relationship with Kenma.” Ushijima reasoned. “You are single and have no love interests,” Ushijima added. Atsumu clutched his heart and cried out as Ushijima unintentionally burned him.

“I’d suggest asking him out for meals. Or asking him out for coffee, get to know him more.” Kuroo suggested, “but I already know everything about him, we talked about it last night. He likes chocolate and has never been in a relationship.” Ushijima explained. “Well, why don’t you start courting him?” Kuroo suggested, “how do I do that?” Ushijima asked, “it differs per person, but if you know what he likes to eat and do ask him to go and do those things together.” Kuroo said, looking at the intense man. “He said he likes chocolate ice cream so would I ask him out to get chocolate ice cream?” Ushijima asked, “yes, I think that’s a good start.” Kuroo said, he watched as Ushijima typed out the message to Tendou.

Kuroo gave it a thumbs up. Iwaizumi arrived uncharacteristically late, “sorry.” He landed out, “I missed my train. The subway was packed.” Iwaizumi said panting. “We’re trying to help Ushijima get a date with Tendou.” Kuroo explained, “oh, Oikawa was rambling on about that. I can ask him to help the process if you want?” He offered, “who is Oikawa?” Ushijima asked, “the brunette ballerina who had the sour face when Tendou got the spotlight.” Iwaizumi explained.

“He is typing,” Ushijima said suddenly, watching the chat box pop up a few times. “He said he cannot go today, but he would love to get ice cream some other time.” Ushijima read aloud. “Ask him when make him give a date,” Iwaizumi said, peering over Ushijima's shoulder. “No one turns down Ushibuddy.” Iwaizumi grumbled out, “he said tomorrow at lunchtime. We have a game then.” Ushijima observed. “Push for today,” Iwaizumi said, staring at the message. “He’s playing hard to get Ushijima.” Iwaizumi explained, “it’s when they are interested in you but act busy or unavailable. So they don’t seem desperate or easy, people do it a lot when they want to see how interested people are in them.”

Iwaizumi said, “do I make my intentions clear?” Ushijima asked, “what are your intentions?” he asked. “I wish to be with him forever.” The athlete responded. “Do not say that ever, that will scare him off.” Iwa warned, “okay.” Wakatoshi said, staring at his phone intensely. “He will meet today for ice cream.” Ushijima said proudly, “look at you go Ushibuddy! Second date already!” Kuroo exclaimed. “I’m very excited for our ice cream.” He said, looking at his phone, “what time are you going for ice cream?” Iwaizumi asked. “At 12, that’s when he gets his break,” Ushijima replied.

* * *

“Ice cream?!” Yaku cried, “it’s fucking 2°C outside! You’ll die!” He added, “but I want ice cream.” Tendou said innocently. He was at the studio with the other dancers, “it feels more like -2, that wind is ferocious.” Lev said as he came in from outside. He was brushing snow from his hair “How about you have lunch with him here instead?” Yaku asked, “Osamu is making some nice warm soup,” Yaku suggested. “We’ll see.” Satori said, “message him right now and demand to have soup here where it’s warm and where we can supervise you!” Suga demanded, he was stood with his hands on his hips staring at the redhead, he was scowling at Satori. “Fiiineee,” he sighed, calling the athlete instead of texting him. “Hi Wakatoshiiiii, I’ve just realised how cold it is outside. I fear if we get ice cream, we might die of hypothermia. Instead, why don’t you come to the studio above the performance theatre? Osamu is making a really nice soup in the canteen, and it’ll be nice and warm.” Satori suggested.

“Yes, that sounds better. But perhaps we should get ice cream another day?” Ushijima suggested helpfully. “I think that would be very wise if we got ice cream another day,” Satori said hand clutching his heart. “My friend Iwaizumi asks me to ask you if Oikawa is there?” Ushijima said. “Hmmm, let me see if we can spot him,” Satori said, looking around, he was stretching on the floor with Yaku. The brunette was forcing him down into the splits. “Yaku harder, I’m stiff today,” Satori said to his friend. “Yes, Oikawa is here,” Tendou chirped out, Oikawa looked up confused. “Oikawa! Come here! Iwaizumi is here!” The brunette looked confused but headed over. Satori put the phone on speaker and continued his stretches. “Hello?” Oikawa asked, “h-hey.” Iwaizumi’s voice came from the other end.

“I forgot your number, I meant to call you when you got back. But I forgot it. So please can you give me your number again?” He asked Oikawa smirked triumphantly, “why yes, Tendou can send my phone number to Ushijima, you can get it from him.” The brunette said, “can I come to see you again?” Ushijima asked Tendou, “you’re seeing me at lunch,” The redhead said, “Sometime tomorrow.” Satori looked at Yaku, the brunette hummed. He put himself on mute, “what the fuck do I say?!” Satori demanded, Yaku shrugged. “Thanks for the help Yaku.” The redhead unmuted it. “Yes, I would like to see you tomorrow too.” Satori said.

“I’ll see you at lunch! I’ll let our security guards let you in. Just say your name and say that I sent you.” He explained, “okay, I look forwards to seeing you. Satori.” Ushijima said gently. Tendou’s heart felt as though it might explode, “goodbye, Wakatoshi.” The redhead said as he hung up. He held his heart and lay on the floor, making dying animal noises, “he’s so cute it hurts me inside!” He exclaimed loudly. “He actually does seem very cute,” Yaku said, stretching. “I don’t know how he got my number though, I think semi gave it to him.” He said yawning.

Lunchtime came round quickly, Terushima was leading Ushijima to the cafeteria for the dancer. Tendou was sat at a table talking with Ukai about his performance, the other dancers were all squished up with Tendou. “We’ll just wait here whilst the coach is talking to them,” Terushima said, holding his hand out to stop Ushijima. Tanaka and Nishinoya were on their break, they hurried over to Terushima. “Well, hello, there, stranger,” Tanaka said, “hi.” He replied, smirking at the two. “Is this the guy?” Nishinoya asked, “It’s the one Tendou said to allow in.” Terushima replied, “I recognise him! Wait, do you play volleyball?” Nishinoya asked Ushijima, nodded. “you’re on the men’s national team!” He cried, “no way, let me get your autograph.” Nishinoya said, handing him a napkin and a pen, the athlete gave him an autograph. Osamu had poked his head around the corner to see what all the commotion was about in the canteen.

“You’re on my brother’s team.” He said as he advanced towards the athlete. “Yes, I remember from the opening night. You gave us a tour.” Ushijima replied his eyes were trained on Tendou, the redhead stood along with the other dancers to retrieve some food. “Are you here for dance lessons?” A voice asked Ushijima looked at the voice. It was the coach, “No, I’m here because Tendou invited me to lunch.” Ushijima replied not getting the joke, Ukai grunted and headed into the kitchen to get some food. “Wakatoshi!” Tendou cried from the line waving at him, Terushima brought the athlete over. “He said you invited him here, is that correct?” Terushima asked.

“Yes, I already explained this to Yamamoto.” The dancer replied, pulling the athlete into the line and scowling at the blonde. Terushima returned the scowl, “interesting…” he mumbled as he left to go back to work. “Is there a problem because I’m here?” Ushijima asked Tendou shook his head. “No, they’re just nosey.” He replied Kita was serving out food to the athletes and the staff. “Oh, hello. I don’t believe we’ve met.” Kita said, “he’s a friend, can we have some food, please!” Tendou sang desperately trying to get at the food before it was all gone.

The two sat down with their soup, Yaku and Lev took their seats on a tactically positioned table so they could see and hear the two. “What are you doing?” Oikawa asked curiously, “seeing how their first date goes.” Lev replied, the brunette sat in a spare seat and watched as the two got along famously. “I’ve never seen anyone who can stomach Tendou for that long,” Oikawa said gently blowing on his soup.

“I know, its weird…” Yaku trailed off, “I can stomach Tendou,” Lev noted sounding hurt on behalf of his friend. “Not when you first met him, you couldn’t,” Yaku replied, Sugawara, scooted his chair closer with Daichi. “What are we looking at?” He whispered, “how well these two are getting along.” Oikawa said, pointing with his spoon, the pair of eyes turned to stare. “That is creepy,” Daichi commented, the group stared and waited until the two finished their food and left. “Bet you 5$ they’re going to fuck on the stage,” Oikawa said. “Don’t be so vulgar!” Yaku cried, shaking his head.

“Where are we going now?” Ushijima asked, “to see if the musicians will humour me.” Tendou replied, he still had his leg warmers on, the redhead hadn’t cooled down from his practice and was ready to dance. The musicians were chucking pieces of popcorn, screwed up paper, and even drumsticks at each other. “SemiSemi!” Tendou sang out, skipping over. “Will you humour me?” He asked the other male.

“Doing what?” Semi asked, resting his chin on the stage and looking up at the redhead. “I want to do some nice dancing, please humour me and put something nice on.” He begged Semi turned to his fellow musicians. “What do we think?” Semi asked they all murmured quietly. “Only if you’ll let us watch the volleyball tomorrow at yours on the big TV,” Semi said holding his hand out. “Deal!” Tendou cried, the two spat in their hands and shook. Ushijima could feel Sakusa’s cringe despite him not being here.

“We’ll play for you, we’ll play the music that won gold for you,” Semi said getting his violin. Ushijima was guided to a space on the stage, the redhead handed him his phone. “Record this for me, please.” He said, setting the phone up for the athlete. Tendou began his routine, as the tempo sped up Tendou’s body matched it perfectly, his spins, footwork, his body matched every note the musicians played. His pirouettes increased in speed as he reached the climax of the [song](https://youtu.be/_VONMkKkdf4?t=70). He ended just as the music slowed in tempo, dropping to his finishing position. The musicians stopped, a loud, slow clap echoed around the theatre.

Tendou looked at Ushijima beaming, the athlete hadn’t taken his hands off Tendou’s phone he was in awe. Ukai stood up from his seat in the bottom gallery, “You’re not human, you get better every time you dance.” He said, climbing up onto the stage. Ushijima helped Tendou into a standing position, “I was meaning to talk to you about going to do the international ballet and contemporary dance competitions.” Ukai said. The dancer gently took his phone from Ushijima, “oh?” Tendou asked. “Yes, I want to put your name forwards for it, and many other national and international competitions if you’re up for it.” Ukai offered.

The dancer looked at Ushijima, “can I think about it?” Tendou asked Ukai nodded. “But I need your response before the new year. The deadline is soon.” He said, Tendou nodded. Ukai disappeared behind backstage, Semi jumped onto the stage, jumping up and down with the ballet dancer with excitement. “Ushijima! This is huge news! It means I could represent the country if I went international!” He cried, “I am very happy for you, Tendou, congratulations.” He said genuinely, Semi was hugging his friend tightly. “Satori! You didn’t think you could escape your stretches, could you?!” Ukai yelled from the side, making him jump, the redhead attempted to hide behind Ushijima.

The coach marched over, pulling the redhead from behind the athlete and forcing him to cool down and stretch. The redhead groaned loudly, “you’re gonna do that intense foot massage again, aren’t you?” Tendou asked Ukai nodded rolling up his sleeves. “Wakatoshi, I fear I may not survive this torture, please try to live a happy life.” The dancer said dramatically as Ukai began clicking Tendou’s toes and ankles.

The athlete watched in awe as Tendou got his feet cracked and massaged. The redhead was writhing in pain, “stop being such a baby.” Ukai said as the redhead freed himself and squirmed away from the coach hiding behind Ushijima, “You need to see a reflexologist. Those legs are worth thousands of dollars, they need to be in the best shape possible.” Ukai said, “do you not have an athletics trainer? We have one who handles all of our needs, he makes referrals to reflexologists and other professionals.” Ushijima explained, “no, we don’t have a specialist for our dancers.” Ukai replied, “I could get our athletics trainer to look at Tendou. I’m sure he’d be interested in it or know someone who would be able to do it.” The athlete said as Tendou clutched his feet and ankles whimpering.

“Go see this magical Iwaizumi you’re expected back here before 5 to warm up properly,” Ukai said to his dancer. “Yes sir, captain sir.” The dancer said, jumping up and running off to get his things, he returned in record time. He pulled his tracksuit bottoms over his dancing leggings and slipped off his dancing shoes, shoving them in his bag and putting on his boots. The two left to go see Iwaizumi at Ushijima’s court. “I’m so excited to see where you train.” Tendou gushed out, smiling, “I’m glad. Thank you for showing me your dance again today.” Ushijima said kindly. The two got an Uber to the stadium, Ushijima showed Tendou the way to the volleyball court, all the athletes stopped immediately when they saw Tendou.

The redhead was looking around with wide eyes, “Ushijima, who is this?” Kuroo asked smirking, “this is Tendou. I brought him to see Iwaizumi.” Ushijima said, leading Tendou to the trainer, “what’s up?” He asked, “Tendou has bad feet and a bad ankle, will you look at him?” Ushijima asked, “I’m not sure I can. I’m signed to this team.” Iwaizumi said, looking at Tendou, the ballerina was taking the whole room in, the high ceilings, the echoes of the ball being passed. It was all very nostalgic for Tendou, “please.” Ushijima pushed. “Okay fine, I’ll make an exception for you.” Iwaizumi said the team gathered curiously to see what was going on. “Is this the ballerina?” Atsumu asked Tendou smiled widely at him. “Wow, you really do look like your brother.” He gushed, Goshiki was blinking rapidly trying to take in the information.

Hinata introduced himself proudly, Tendou smiled and introduced himself to the team. “Can we see some dance moves?” Atsumu asked, “I need to see him move for my assessment.” Iwaizumi said, to the redhead. The ballerina shrugged and pulled off his tracksuit bottoms, kicking off his boots, he began to stretch and warm-up. Atsumu and Aran tried to copy Tendou’s stretches, the ballerina bounced up. “I need some music, I can’t dance properly without music.” Tendou said as he delicately laced his shoes, “Kuroo! Pass the aux cord!” Atsumu yelled, the raven found the cable and passed it down from the commentator's box. The ballerina stared at Ushijima. “the dance you did last night?” Ushijima suggested, “no, do a new one!” Atsumu cried, sitting on the bench. Kuroo began the music, Tendou started the extended intro into the dance.

The group gathered on the bench watching the ballerina, he finished. Chest heaving and panting, small beads of sweat on his forehead. The team was in awe, “holy shit.” Atsumu spluttered out, “that version was longer.” Ushijima pointed out, “because semi knows when to stop playing. Kuroo doesn’t necessarily know when to stop, I also wanted to build into the dance. So my ankle wouldn’t complain too much.” Tendou explained the team had taken various videos. Iwaizumi had videoed the whole thing to assess Tendou. Ushijima began warming up, and the rest of the group went back to practising, Iwaizumi was suddenly interested after seeing Tendou dance.

“Talk to me about your ankle.” Iwaizumi said, getting his notepad out and writing down some information about Tendou. “I ripped some fibres of my perineal tendons, it was healing, but then I landed wrong after a jump and rolled my ankle. Causing my ankle to slip. Pulling and rubbing on the tendon more, so it had loose fibres. It heats up and gets painful after dancing too much. So right now it’s painful, I do stretches and strengthening exercises before every dance. Still, I have to be careful about it.”

He explained, “my coach wants me to see a reflexologist to try help the process, he also wants me to see a physio and sports massage therapists for my legs. Because of the stress on the other joints.” He replied. “I’ll see what I can do.” Iwaizumi replied, “I’m probably the wrong person to talk to about this because I specialise in volleyball, but I can get a report going and send it where it needs to go.” Iwaizumi said, writing out his notes as Satori sat on the floor looking up at him. Kuroo was reading his notes quietly, “do you ice it when it’s painful?” Iwaizumi asked, “yeah, I have an ice bandage too. I put that on it all the time because it gets so bad after performing all day.” He explained, “wait, were you on an episode of dancing with the stars?” Kuroo asked Tendou.

“Yes! I’m surprised you remember, it was one season, and my partner was kicked off quite quickly. I then did some modelling and acting, I occasionally do photoshoots now as well. I rarely do pantomimes, though.” He explained, “I only do pantomimes if I get paid enough.” He said with a wink, “I wanna take you to the sports facilities to test you on that.” Iwaizumi said to the redhead, “sure.” He replied, picking up his things. “You can leave those if you want, Kuroo will look after them.” Iwaizumi replied. The redhead took his phone and skipped after the brunette. “I can’t believe Ushijima is tapping that,” Atsumu said to the rest of the team.

* * *

The athlete yawned loudly, a long day of dancing had tired him out. Pulling his coat around him tighter, he hoisted his bag higher up his shoulder. He was about to put in his headphones when he noticed a familiar face outside. Satori looked confused as he walked towards Ushijima, the athlete was holding two drinks in his hands. “Hello.” He began, he offered the redhead one of the cups, “what's this?” Tendou asked, “I thought you would like a drink after dancing so long. It's apparently a re-energising smoothie. I saw it when I was walking, and I thought you might need it.” He explained, “how thoughtful of you.”

Tendou said, gently taking the drink and having a few sips. He hummed happily, “it's really nice, thank you.” He said, “soo.. what are you doing here?” Tendou asked, “I came to give you a drink and to spend some more time with you. I will not be able to see you tomorrow. I have an important game.” Ushijima explained, “ah, I see.” Tendou replied, “you are a strange man Ushijima,” Satori said kindly, “will you allow me to cook for you again?” he asked. Tendou’s mouth watered at the prospect of excellent food. “I was just going to order takeout but yes, be my guest.” Tendou said with a smile.

The two returned to Tendou’s apartment. “Your flatmate isn’t here?” Ushijima asked, “oh he’s not my flatmate, he has his own apartment, he just never lives there. He practically lives here.” Tendou explained as he kicked off his boots and dumped his bag on the floor. The athlete neatly placed his shoes out of the way, Tendou spoke to the Alexa whilst he chose a bottle of wine. “Alexa set a reminder to call Ukai before the 31st of December.”

He asked the machine whilst unscrewing a bottle of wine, the device spoke back to him before continuing to play the music through the speakers in the house. Ushijima looked at the dancer who was poised so perfectly on the counter, “would you like anything in particular?” The athlete asked, “I don’t mind, make me whatever you feel like.” The dancer replied, “you’ve used the hob more than I have since I moved in.” Satori said with a smile, “do you not cook?” Ushijima asked, “no, I usually buy food like breakfast or lunch on the way to practice, and I order food in a lot.” The redhead explained.

“What is your game tomorrow?” Tendou asked, “It’s a match against our fated rivals. If we beat them, we can travel across the US for other competitions. We will then be able to compete nationally.” Ushijima said. “Aren’t you already on the men’s national team?” Tendou asked, “yes, but not all of us in the national team are in the same team I am currently playing in. I play in a separate team to the national team, which is where we went today.” Ushijima explained, “oh I see, I only recognised a few of them today, I recognised Atsumu, Aran, Hinata, and Kageyama. Are they on your team?” Satori asked, sipping his wine.

“Kageyama, Hoshiumi, and I are on the same team. The rest aren’t, but we normally meet once a week as the nationals team to develop our skills together.” Ushijima explained. “I see, that’s like our dance company.” Tendou said as he massaged his ankle gently, “we’re all under the company as professional dancers, but we don’t dance as a team. We’re all against each other when we perform in competitions.” Satori said, resting his chin on his knee.

The two enjoyed a meal together, in all honesty, it was nice to have the company. Ushijima was a strange man, but he filled a void in Tendou’s life. Tendou could talk Ushijima’s ear off, and the athlete would listen, hanging onto every word. “I have to admit, this is a strange approach to becoming friends with benefits.” Tendou explained, Ushijima looked at him, confused. “I do not wish to be friends with benefits with you,” Ushijima said, Tendou paused and stared at him. “Then what do you want?” Tendou asked teasingly, the two were cuddled together on the loveseat. “I want you,” Ushijima replied. The athlete closed the distance between the two, the two made out hungrily and messily on the couch.

The redhead moaned as Wakatoshi sucked on his ear gently, kissing his way down to his neck to leave more marks. The athlete recoiled and pulled a face of disgust, “something tastes bitter on your neck,” he pointed out. “The makeup department had struggles trying to hide my neck, so they caked it in makeup, it's probably makeup remover.” He explained. “Will you watch my game tomorrow?” Ushijima asked, “I’m watching it with the musicians tomorrow on my TV.” Tendou pointed out, “come to my game.” The athlete said as he ground his hips into Tendou’s.

The dancer whimpered loudly, “I can’t my friends want to watch it with me.” Tendou explained, “shall we move this to my bed?” Tendou asked with a sleepy smile. The athlete nodded gently lifting Tendou into his arms and carrying him to the mattress. The dancer kicked off his clothes and watched as Ushijima hurriedly shed his clothes, Satori ran his hands over Ushijima’s toned body, smiling quietly with a small blush on his face.

The athlete found the lube and looked at Tendou, “do you want to do this?” he asked, “if I wasn’t sure about wanting sex, I would have kicked you out or turned you down.” Satori explained, pulling the athlete’s hand to his mouth. Satori gently began sucking on the athlete’s fingers, the athlete groaned watching the erotic display. Satori tugged on the waistband of Ushijima’s boxers, “can I?” he asked after letting the athlete’s slicked fingers fall from his mouth. Ushijima’s intense eyes were fixed on Tendou as he nodded, the redhead mouthed the growing bulge in Ushijima’s boxers before slowly lowering them to the athlete’s toned thighs.

The redhead delicately took Ushijima’s length into his hand, giving it a few experimental strokes. He could feel the athlete’s member throb in his hand, Satori smirked excitedly and planted gentle kisses on the shaft slowly kissing up to the head. Satori could tell the athlete was enjoying it, his breathing had become more profound, every now or so the athlete would let out a low groan as Satori deepthroated him. The athlete gently thrusted into the dancer’s throat, tears brimmed Satori’s eyes as he pulled off the member panting, the athlete smacked Tendou’s ass hard. The dancer smirked and turned on his knees, pressing his chest to the floor and presenting his ass to the athlete. Ushijima took the hint and began to eat out the redhead whilst stretching him, Satori was in heaven. He balled his fists in the sheets and enjoyed the stretch. The redhead moaned loudly. “I want you so bad, Wakatoshi,” he whined arching his back and curling his toes.

The athlete took care of Satori stretching him out gently and carefully, it brought Ushijima such delight to see Tendou writhing like this for him. “I want it so bad please”. The redhead whined. After deeming the redhead ready Ushijima flipped Tendou onto his front, pushing the dancer’s legs up to his shoulders he pushed in, Satori moaned loudly. He panted and moaned, the imposing gaze of Ushijima’s was causing Tendou to flush bright red. His eyes were unreadable Ushijima watched the redhead writhe and whimper, “I want to see you this time.” Ushijima explains as he slowly began to move. Tendou was bright red as he whimpered, he struggled to look at the athlete between his legs. He was looking anywhere but at Ushijima, “look at me.” The athlete commands, as he stopped his thrusts. Satori looked at him, he melted into the intense eye contact Ushijima’s intense olive irises were practically burning with lust and want.

Satori whimpered and pulled the athlete down into a kiss. The athlete picked up the pace, he rested his forehead on Tendou’s locking their gazes together. Lewd noises filled the room as the athlete began his relentless assault on Tendou’s prostate, causing the dancer under him to moan louder and flush bright red. Ushijima gently wrapped his fingers around Tendou’s neck, pushing his fingers into his neck, “Is this okay?” He asked nipping the dancer’s neck. Tendou nodded, the fingers pressing into his windpipe only brought him closer to the edge.

Tendou was seeing stars as he was pounded into by the athlete, “I’m c-cumming.” He whined loudly, Ushijima continued his relentless pace snaking a hand down to Tendou’s length and stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. He stared down at Tendou. The redhead practically screamed as he came hard, he arched into the athlete, sobbing with pure pleasure as he wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s shoulders. “Fuck you’re so tight for me.” The athlete mumbled milking Satori of another bone-rattling orgasm. He released the pressure on Satori’s neck and kissed his cheek.

The athlete came soon after the redhead, filling Tendou his body shuddered as he rode out his orgasm. Tendou was overstimulated, every little touch causing him to shake and moan. “Why are you crying?” Ushijima asked, kissing the redhead’s cheeks gently, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked, “no, God no. It just felt so good.” Tendou explained, Ushijima went to pull out. Satori clung to him, “don’t it feels good.” The redhead keened. “I want to cuddle you.” The athlete mumbled into Satori’s neck, Ushijima gently pulled out the redhead protested and whined loudly.

Ushijima cuddled Tendou tightly, loving upon him and kissing his neck gently. The redhead was trying to be mad at the athlete, he grumbled loudly. “What?” the athlete asked, “I wanted it still in.” Tendou complained. The athlete nibbled Satori’s neck and gently kissed his cheek, trying to kiss his lips. The redhead was secretly enjoying being loved upon and melted into Ushijima’s touch. The two made out, “I’m hungry.” Ushijima said suddenly, Tendou snorted. “Go help yourself to my food.” He said, kissing Ushijima’s cheek. The athlete looked shocked that Tendou kissed his cheek before slowly unwinding from Tendou. He pulled on his boxers and padded into the kitchen to get food. Satori sighed and pulled his blanket over himself. He found his phone and began scrolling through his phone.

Yaku, Semi, and Lev snuck into the apartment to see if Satori is okay. “Are you okay? Your ankle was bad at performance, and you just got fucked like there was no tomorrow.” Yaku said, suddenly causing the redhead to jump. “When did you get here?” He asked, “we got here shortly before you were crying.” Semi said, “my ankle is fine, I need my ice bandage, and then I’ll be okay.” Satori replied, “do you want me to get it?” Yaku asked, “Tonight was supposed to be old movies at your place, but I guess you had other matters to attend to.” Yaku replied. The redhead sighed, “no, it's fine. I’ll make Ushijima get it.”

Satori said, wiping his eyes. “Toshi! Can you get my ice bandage, please! It’s in the top freezer!” He called, they all listened for the sound of the freezer being opened, to the other’s surprise Ushijima returned with the bandage and put it on for Tendou. The athlete returned to cooking, “have you had a bath?” Semi asked Tendou shook his head yawning. “No, we got in and had some food and had a fuck,” Satori said, scrolling through his phone, “does it hurt? Is that why you cried?” Lev asked the redhead looked at him.

“To have anal?” Lev explained, “sort of, I mean with him it’s always going to hurt a little because he’s so big.” Satori replied. Lev was looking at Tendou curiously, “you’re so innocent baby Lev.” Semi said ruffling his hair. “I don’t understand how that works,” Lev mumbled, “things inside an asshole? That doesn’t make sense to me.” He sighed, “is there anything pleasurable about it?” Lev asked, “did you not hear him 5 minutes ago.” Yaku deadpanned, “well, yes, I heard him, but what was the reason for it?” Lev asked, “baby Lev doesn’t know about the prostate.” Tendou teased. “Lev I think it’s something you’ll have to discover on your own.” Yaku teased, Ushijima returned with food.

Tendou took the plate gently, “thank you.” He replied he ate some quietly, Lev, Yaku and Semi descended on his food, stealing his fork and devouring it. “Why did you guys stay?” Tendou asked, “We stayed when you were crying, just in case. Semi brought his guitar to hit Ushijima over the head with,” Yaku replied. “Lev, your socks are hideous.” Tendou said, looking at his feet. Lev had two different, brightly patterned socks on, one sock had little avocados on, and the other had small pugs on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed I crave validation :)


	3. Snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW For vomit/being sick/vomiting

The group watched a movie together, Lev’s disgustingly vibrant feet rested on the coffee table. Tendou was snuggled into Ushijima, “We have a day off tomorrow.” Yaku said, “the lights exploded and released a poisonous gas or something, so it's postponed until tomorrow.” He explained. “Good, I need a day off,” Tendou mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, Ushijima shocked the entire group as a loud snore came from his sleeping form. Tendou jumped and stared at the athlete, “oh no. That won't do.” Yaku said, “snoring is a massive nono, get this man out of here.”

He said, putting the popcorn on the table and clapping his hands at Ushijima. “No! Let him sleep! You can’t shoo him away like a dog!” Tendou cried gently stroking the athlete’s cheek. “He’s had a strenuous day, let him sleep,” Satori said protecting the sleeping Ushijima from the frighteningly imposing Yaku. “So have I!” Yaku cried, the intercom buzzed loudly waking Ushijima. “Its probably the rest of them,” Lev said getting up to let them in.

Ushijima stretched and buried his face in Tendou’s neck. The redhead could feel his face heat up, “we need to talk about this scenario.” Yaku said gesturing to the two of them. “wait till the others get here.” Tendou replied, “Suna’s not coming he’s hanging out with Kita and Osamu.” Lev explained, “Suga, Daichi, Oikawa, Asahi, Nishinoya, please help us with this situation.” Yaku said, pointing at Ushijima and Tendou. “Well, let's send the poor guy home before we start talking about it,” Suga said, crossing his arms. Daichi put the alcohol and food on the coffee table, Tendou gently roused Ushijima.

The athlete rested his head on Tendou, “come on, you have your big match tomorrow. You need to rest properly at home.” Tendou said as Ushijima got up, Tendou went with him to the bedroom, keeping him company as he dressed. “Don’t fall asleep in the Uber,” Satori said gently kissing him goodbye. Ushijima waved as he got into the lift. “So, now, the elephant in the room has gone. What’s going on between you two.” Suga said as Tendou curled up on his sofa.

“I don’t know,” Tendou admitted. “He wants to see me all the time, shows up after performance with this fucking re-energising smoothie he bought for me, tells me about his volleyball, even taking me to see Iwaizumi at his practice to try to get someone to look at my ankle, he even invited me to his games.” Tendou said as he pushed food around the plate. Oikawa was sat next to Tendou, he was listening intently.

“Did you ask him what he wants?” Oikawa asked gently, “yes, and he said he wanted me.” The redhead replied, “hm, in what sense?” He pushed. “I thought that he was doing all this just to get in my pants because he’s a weird guy; it doesn’t surprise me if he does weird stuff. But I asked him if he wants to be fuck buddies or something, but he said he didn’t want to be fuck buddies.” Sudden realisation hit Tendou like a ton of bricks. “He wants to be your boyfriend,” Oikawa said with a smile. Tendou’s eyes widened, “I don’t do boyfriends. I don’t do relationships.” He rushed out.

“Oh my God, that’s why he keeps showing up, he keeps calling me perfect, and he keeps making me food!” He cried, covering his face with his hands. “I’m such a horrible person I’ve been unknowingly leading him on,” Tendou mumbled out, “what’s wrong with dating him?” Oikawa asked Satori paused. “Yeah, don’t you think its time you found someone and settle down with them?” Yaku asked, “you like him, right?” Nishinoya said. Tendou shook his head quickly, “bullshit yes you do, that’s why you let him spoon you, leave hickeys, kiss him, and why you cried when he fucked you. Because you know that he’s the one for you.” Semi said, pointing his chopsticks at Tendou.

“He likes you so much, you can tell when he looks at you. He may not say it, but the way he looks at you says it all.” Asahi said, “I saw him looking at you on opening night. He looked ready to leap off the viewing gallery and marry you right there.” Daichi added. “You’re catching feelings too Tendou, with anyone else you kick them out the second you get your fuck and then you never talk to them again. You talk to him every day, you smile when he texts you, and the smile that spreads across your face when you see him gives It all away.” Nishinoya said, crossing his arms.

“Terushima and I were talking about it, you never let any of your other flings come and have lunch with you.” He added, Tendou groaned loudly. Oikawa hugged him tightly, “It looks like your hoe days are over my friend.” The brunette said gently, “I need to shower.” Tendou said standing and hurrying to his shower, he scrubbed the smell of Ushijima from his skin. “Semi!” He yelled from the bathroom. His friend came in, “What?” Semi asked.

“Can you wash my bedding please?” He asked, “no, I don’t want to get Ushijima’s cum on my hands.” Semi said, folding his arms. “Just flick the ends of the sheets off the mattress. So I can throw it all into the washer in one load.” Tendou begged, “no, you can do that yourself. It's your dirty laundry.” Semi said sitting on the edge of the bath. Satori stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, he quickly slipped on his dressing gown and sorted out his bedding.

He put it into the washer and sighed loudly. Semi helped him make his bed with new sheets, he changed and returned to his friends. Oikawa looked at Satori sympathetically, the two hugged on the sofa tightly. “It's okay to be scared of falling in love,” Oikawa said gently. “I’m not in love!” Tendou whined loudly.

* * *

“I’m in love,” Ushijima announced as he flopped into the booth with Kuroo and Iwaizumi, the team had gone out for a few drinks in preparation for tomorrow. “With Tendou?” Kuroo asked Ushijima, nodded. “does he know?” Kuroo asked, “I’m not sure, I’m trying to court him like you said to do. But he thinks I’m trying to court my way into his pants. Which isn’t a bad thing but I want to be with him in a relationship.” He expressed, “I’ve never heard you be so vocal about a person before.”

Kuroo said nudging Bokuto. The other male was making eyes at the bartender. “Ushibuddy needs our help. Come on team.” Kuroo said getting all the other males attention, “I told him I don’t want to be fuckbuddies.” Ushijima said as he sipped his beer. “Let's think about this rationally, you’ve only known him for what? Two days?” Sakusa said, “and you’re already acting like a lovesick fool. If these feelings still persist after a few weeks, I’d say make a move.” Sakusa said cringing as someone spilt a drink near him.

“What is there to make a move for? They’ve already covered every base. Ushiwaka broke his fucking bed for pitty’s sake.” Atsumu said, “I’d just ask him out now.” Atsumu said, “and this is why you’re still single.” Sakusa said, “wait, I can get inside info, just get Samu, Kita, Suna, and Oikawa to work away on Tendou about our guy and create the perfect opening for Ushi.” Atsumu said suddenly. “That might be the most intelligent thing you’ve said all month,” Sakusa said, earning him a glare from the blonde. “Invite them out, see if they want to come to help us,” Kuroo said. “I’m already on it.” Iwaizumi said, “Oikawa is on his way.” He added quickly.

Atsumu was trying to harass his brother into answering the phone. “Samu! You finally picked up! Listen, we need you, Kita, and Suna, we need your inside information to help us. We’re trying to get Tendou to fall in love with our boy ushibuddy.” Atsumu said, “come help us at the bar. I’ll text you the address.” Atsumu said, typing out the address. “And no, you don’t have a choice in the matter. So hurry up.” He added before ending the phone call. Oikawa entered the bar panting and breathless, he got a drink and sat on Iwaizumu’s chair. “I ran all the way here.” He panted out, “he’s in a right state.” Oikawa said chuckling. “Aren’t you supposed to be his friend?” Kuroo asked.

“Yes but he’s working himself up into a tizzy because he knows we’re right,” Oikawa said. Eventually, the three others arrived, “okay, you four know him best out of all of us. Please help us to get Ushijima and Tendou together.” Kuroo said Bokuto had left the table to try to seduce the bartender. “Well, Tendou may not admit it, but he does like you Ushijima. He’s head over heels for you, he just doesn’t know it yet. He just needs time.” Oikawa said, “is there a way to speed the process along?” Kuroo asked, “maybe if you show him what he’s missing?”

Kita suggested, “we don’t want to see him depressed, but we want him to see what he’s missing out on if Ushijima were to stop messaging him or to stop seeing him.” Osamu proposed. “Semi knows him best, Semi would know what's the most effective method,” Suna said. “That’s very true.” Oikawa said, “you said he was in a state? Is he upset?” Ushijima asked, “he’s feeling a bit mixed and confused.” Oikawa replied. “Is he upset because of me?” he asked. “No, he’s upset with himself because he’s got feelings for someone and he’s not used to it,” Oikawa explained. “But he’s upset?” Ushijima asked.

The brunette nodded. “I think the worst thing you can do right now is to go and see him. He needs to figure out his feelings before you go and muscle your way in to try to cheer him up.” Kita said, “he’s not alone, he’s got Semi and everyone else there to talk him through his feelings.” Oikawa said, “we can go and provide live updates.” Iwaizumi replied. “Yeah, we can go see him and help that way,” Oikawa replied. The two stood up, “we’ll message Kuroo about how he’s feeling every hour,” Iwaizumi said, “could you message me it instead?” Ushijima asked, “no, because then you’ll feel inclined to message him.”

Oikawa said. The two left saying goodbye, “how long have you known Tendou?” Atsumu asked Suna, “he joined our company only recently, I don’t talk to him a lot. He’s nice enough, but I just don’t want to talk to him.” Suna said. “He’s a very free spirit, he says what's on his mind, he likes to wind people up, and annoy people. He’s just a windup merchant.” Kita explained. “He’s spontaneous too, he rarely does things to a timetable. He makes sporadic decisions on everything. For example, he decided to go to Bali for a day. Just because he could.” Osamu said, “that was awful, we had a show the next day, and he was in fucking Bali.” Kita mumbled it was rare that Kita swore or broke his composure. But Tendou Satori managed to get under his skin every time, “he’s just a windup merchant.” Osamu summarised.

* * *

“I’m tired of being sad, I wanna go do hot girl shit.” Tendou said, “Semi, club?” the redhead asked, “fuck yes,” the other male said. The two got ready to go to the club, “Yaku do you want to come?” Satori asked as he got his club outfit on, “fuck yeah. Lev, you’re coming to the club.” Yaku said as he vaulted the sofa to get changed. “Wait, are you seriously gonna go to the club?” Suga asked. “Yeah,” Satori replied as he sprayed himself down with cologne. Oikawa and Iwaizumi arrived just as the group was heading out. “Wait, where are you going?” Oikawa asked, “to the club, you’re coming.” Satori said, “I haven’t got any clothes!” Oikawa exclaimed, “Use anything from my wardrobe. Both of you, you have 10 minutes.”

He replied, “wait, are we not even doing prees?” Semi asked, “we’ll predrink whilst waiting.” Satori said, getting the hard liquor out. The other two immerged from Satori’s bedroom ready to go. “Predrink. Now.” Tendou demanded doing several shots with Semi and Yaku. Lev was trying to do his first shot, “just knock it back, you can’t taste it if you do it fast enough.” Satori said. “Daichi, Suga, Yuu, Azumane? Are you coming to the club?” Tendou asked.

“No, we’ll stay in. It’s freezing out there Satori, are you sure going out like that is a good idea?” Suga asked the dancer was dressed in slim fitted black and white plaid trousers, a black satin shirt, Semi was dressed similarly. Yaku was wearing Gucci shoes, black jeans, and a white Gucci shirt. Lev was covered from head to toe in designer clothes, “the amount of money you are worth dressed in that is astronomical.” Suga said. Lev finally managed to take two shots and was feeling ready to go. The group got Suga to take several group pictures before they headed out.

The group polished off a bottle of tequila and a bottle of champagne before they left. They were walking down the street to the club, they passed the bar. Atsumu was outside with Sakusa, “oh shit.” Atsumu said, seeing the group walk past. Iwaizumi shrugged at the two, “I wanna go clubbing,” Atsumu said quietly. “Wait! Satori!!” Atsumu yelled, the group stopped, “wait there! We’re coming too!” He yelled, Atsumu disappeared inside the bar and dragged out Osamu, Kita, Suna, and Sakusa.

“We’re coming,” Atsumu said, smiling widely. The large group arrived at the club and began drinking immediately. Lev was sipping his cocktail enjoying the music, Satori was in a shots race with Atsumu. Suna and Sakusa were in a booth looking uncomfortable as fuck, “get some drinks down you!” Yaku yelled, he provided the two with a wide variety of drinks. The music was deafening as they drank, Satori and Atsumu were drawing a crowd with their drinking, Semi was laughing loudly at the two. Meanwhile, Suna was recording Satori and Atsumu dancing at the bar, even Kita was loosening up as he drank with Semi, Oikawa was sipping his cocktail. Yaku and Iwaizumi were doing shot races too.

“Sakusa! We’re going to dance! You should come!” Atsumu yelled at him, “no, thanks!” Sakusa said cringing at the sticky table and sticky seats. The group watched from the balcony as Satori, Atsumu, Oikawa, Yaku, Semi, Lev, Iwaizumi, Osamu and even Kita made it to the dancefloor. The group immediately joined in with the song, jumping and dancing, confetti rained down from the ceiling, the smoke from the fog machine rolled into the crowd, Yaku was having the time of his life. Suna was observing from the balcony with Sakusa.

“I don’t even know why I’m here, I’m surprised Kita is dancing,” Suna said to Sakusa. “I hate clubs, it’s full of loud, noisy, dirty drunk people,” Sakusa said cringing at the dance floor below. “The music is good though, you have to admit,” Suna said to Sakusa. Sakusa shrugged, he looked down at the group, they were all singing and jumping along. They were taking pictures and videos of each other having fun, “a photographer is going around taking pictures. Do you think he’ll take pictures of them?” Suna asked, pointing him out to Sakusa. “Definitely, it’ll be great for the club's reputation if some celebrities go to their club.” He replied.

* * *

The group danced for hours, they drank copious amounts. They left at 1am, only because they were kicked out. “The party continues at mine!” Satori yelled to his drunk friends, they all cheered loudly drunkenly staggering to Tendou’s apartment, the group burst into Tendou’s apartment singing loudly. “Alexa!” Tendou screamed, “Alexa, you stupid whore!” Atsumu yelled, “play [club music](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/23EAMQXBEC83tuZcEKmBgX?si=EY4CiWXCQrqkyAjjgcI0rw)!” Tendou cried out, laughing.

It began playing quietly, he turned it up to max volume, he turned on his sound-activated LEDs, and the group continued partying. Suga, Daichi, Yuu, and Azumane looked confused as the group danced all around the apartment. “Who’s the first to chunder?!” Tendou demanded, “Lev did it! He threw up on someone’s shoes!” Yaku yelled excitedly, Kita was laughing loudly, jumping and dancing around with Osamu. “Atsumu!” Tendou yelled the blonde looked at him, “shot?” He asked the blonde, nodded excitedly. Tendou took him to the kitchen and did shots of vodka with him.

“You know Ushijima is in love with you.” Atsumu slurred out, Tendou nodded. “I know, I think I like him too! But I’m not thinking about that right now.” He explained as he knocked back another shot. Lev staggered in, “give me a drink, please.” Lev whined, “I have another bottle of champagne, let's go spray it on them.” Tendou suggested violently shaking the bottle of champagne. Atsumu was laughing loudly, Suna was stood on the couch, after ingesting several shots he was recording it as Atsumu charged into the living room with the bottle of champagne.

He sprayed it all over the group, Tendou retreated to the bathroom to relieve himself. He was giggling and staggering as he held onto the wall to stay up. After washing his hands thoroughly and taking care of his business, he stumbled into the kitchen to find Semi on the floor with a bottle of whiskey. “I love you, man.” Semi cried, “I love you too bitch.” Tendou replied, “you’re my best friend.” Semi sobbed crying into Tendou. “Why are you crying?!” Tendou demanded, “because I love you so fucking much.” Semi wailed.

The redhead hugged his friend on the floor, Semi eventually returned to the party. Tendou remained on the kitchen floor smiling to himself, drinking his whiskey quietly. Iwaizumi found the redhead and leaned on him heavily, the two clinked their alcohol bottles together. “I’m in love with Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said drunkenly, “have you asked him to be your boyfriend?” Tendou asked he shook his head.

“Ask him. He definitely loves you. I can tell, he’s like obsessed with you.” Tendou slurred, the whole room was spinning, it was getting hard to keep his eyes open. “I fucking like Ushijima, I’ve tried to deny it but. I can’t deny it anymore. I like him.” Tendou replied, “He likes you too.” Iwaizumi said, “I know, but I’m scared. I’ve never been in a relationship before. What if I fuck it all up?” Tendou asked, “you won’t Ushijima wouldn’t let you go that easy.” Iwaizumi said, taking a long glug of whiskey.

“Okay, only if you’re sure.” Tendou said, drinking his vodka, Suna took a good picture of the two drinking together. Atsumu stumbled in, falling about and crashing next to Tendou. “Are we having a heart to heart on the floor?!” He cried he was extremely drunk. “Look, Iwa, Atsumu is completely fucked.” Tendou laughed, Iwaizumi laughed loudly at the blonde, Atsumu was struggling to sit up straight.

“You’ve had too much!” Tendou exclaimed, laughing loudly, “I have weed.” Atsumu slurred out. “Oh?” Tendou asked, “yeah! You wanna smoke some weed?” He asked, “not tonight.” Tendou replied, “Okay.” Atsumu slurred falling into Tendou. “Bro, you’re so much fun, you’re too fun for Ushijima,” Atsumu said, resting his head on Tendou’s shoulder. “I really wanna kiss you.” Atsumu slurred out.

“That would be a bad idea.” Tendou replied gently stroking Atsumu’s head. “Really?” He mumbled barely able to see straight. “Yeah, it would be.” Tendou said as he drank his vodka. Atsumu slowly got up and joined the rest of the party. “Iwazumi lets go show these normies how to party.” Tendou said, smiling, the brunette got up and followed Tendou into the livingroom. The group ended up playing dares.

“Semi! I dare you to make out with someone!” Kita yelled Tendou held his arms open wide. The other male stumbled over, “for how long do we have to make out?” Semi slurred, “Till I say stop,” Kita replied. The group all exclaimed loudly as the two made out intensely, they all took pictures and videos. “Stop!” Kita yelled, laughing hard. Tendou pulled away, panting, “you’re a good kisser,” Semi slurred.

* * *

7 am rolled around and the party only just finished, the group were passed out in various stages of drunken slumber. Atsumu, Semi, Yaku, Tendou and Lev had all fallen asleep in the bed in some sort of spoon pile. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were sleeping in the bath. Kita, Osamu, and Suna were on the sofas fast asleep. And Sakusa was cleaning the entire apartment, Suga, Daichi and co had left the second that drinks started being thrown.

Sakusa was aggressively scrubbing at a sticky alcohol stain on the floor when Ushijima stepped in, “your boyfriend threw one hell of a party.” Sakusa grumbled, “where is he.” Ushijima asked, “in the bedroom,” Sakusa replied, Ushijima walked in. Atsumu was spooning Tendou from behind, Semi was spooning him from the front the dancer was tangled in the limbs of Semi, Atsumu, Lev, and Yaku.

“Tendou,” Ushijima whispered gently poking the redhead’s cheek, the redhead opened one eye and smiled widely, he was still drunk. “Ushiwawa…” he drunkenly slurred. The redhead smiled up at him, “did you party too hard?” Ushijima asked, the redhead slipped from his friend’s limbs and stood wobbling all over the place holding onto Ushijima for support. “Yeah, a little.” He slurred out, “I have so many videos of last night.” He slurred and pushed his phone into Ushijima’s hands.

He inhaled deeply, breathing in the smell of Ushijima. “You smell so good.” He moaned the athlete was looking through the pictures when he found the video of him and Semi making out. Jealousy burned through Ushijima as he watched the video, “What’s this?” he asked, “Kita dared Semi to make out with someone, so he made out with me.” Tendou explained, barely managing to stand upright, “I tried to call you to get you to come over. But they took my phone and wouldn’t let me.” He explained.

Ushijima nodded. “Well, I’m here now.” He said looking at the redhead, “next time we’re getting pissed together.” Tendou promised, “of course.” Ushijima said, “do you want some food or something?” the athlete asked. “I want you.” Tendou mumbled, “we can’t. You’re under the influence,” Ushijima responded. “I’m gonna throw up.” Tendou mumbled, the athlete hurried him to the bathroom in the nick of time, Tendou just made it in time to try and throw his guts up into the toilet.

On the way to the room Ushijima noticed Iwaizumi and Oikawa in the tub, Iwaizumi had a lampshade on his head, and Oikawa had a bra on over his top. Tendou gagged for a long time, the athlete was beginning to become worried. “Satori, do you need medical attention?” He asked the dancer shook his head, he was dry heaving heavily. “But you’re not throwing anything up.” He pointed out, “mmm fine.” He mumbled, wiping his mouth and nose with the back of his hand.

“Do you have alcohol poisoning?” Ushijima asked, “I drank so much.” Tendou whimpered, “my head is killing me.” He mumbled out, Ushijima got him water to clean his mouth out with, the redhead gargled and spat the water out after brushing his teeth, he remained hunched over the toilet. Ushijima went to check on the state of the rest of the group, Sakusa was cleaning around the drunken people on the furniture. “Is he still being sick?” Sakusa asked. Ushijima nodded, “does he have alcohol poisoning?” Sakusa asked, “I think so.” Ushijima said he returned to Tendou.

The dancer was passed out hunched over the bowl, “Tendou, you need to stay awake.” Ushijima said gently shaking him, Sakusa poked his head around the door, Tendou’s eyes opened one at a time. He smiled widely at Ushijima, “I have a game today. I can’t look after him all day.” Ushijima said, looking desperately at Sakusa, “no way, I am not playing nurse to the entire apartment full of drunken idiots.” Sakusa said, glaring at him.

“I only cleaned because it was pissing _me_ off,” Sakusa said, “I’m not looking after him, take him with you for all I care,” Sakusa grumbled out. Ushijima sighed, “call his friends, his sober ones.” Sakusa demanded. Ushijima called Sugawara for help from Tendou’s phone. “Hi, it’s Ushijima I’m worried about Tendou, he’s still drunk from last night, and he’s not stopped gagging.” He explained the redhead flopped backwards onto the floor, smacking his head off the titled floor. “Ushijima!” Sakusa yelled, rushing forwards to inspect the injury.

“If you could offer any help that would be great,” Ushijima said before hanging up and putting Tendou’s phone in his back pocket. The redhead was groaning in pain, Iwaizumi was starting to wake up. He stared at the three, “shut up. I’m tryna sleep.” He mumbled Tendou was writhing on the floor in pain, Suga arrived. He sat the redhead up, “Hey gorgeous.” Suga said to Tendou, the redhead whimpered. “Has he been sick?” Suga asked, “he keeps dry heaving.” Ushijima replied, “he needs to be properly sick, he needs help to be sick sometimes.” Suga explained sitting behind Tendou and helping him empty his stomach. Daichi had a bottle of salted water for him to drink to help the process.

“That seems quite extreme.” Ushijima pointed out, “when he gets drunk, he loses the ability to swallow and vomit, so he needs help sometimes.” Suga explained, “I love you, Suga.” Tendou slurred Daichi had a large bottle of water. Tendou drank it all, “he smacked his head off the floor,” Ushijima said Suga looked for the bump, “oh yeah, just a bump it’ll be okay.” Suga replied. “I’m gonna be sick again.” Tendou mumbled, “okay, go for it, honey.” Suga said, holding his hair back.

“Do you still wanna date him after seeing this?” Sakusa asked, “he’s drunk; it's not like he can help it.” Ushijima replied. Suga helped the redhead vomit again, “I’m done.” He said gargling with water and spitting it out. Suga washed his hands and put an ice pack on the redhead’s head. “Ushijima put him to bed with the others,” Suga said flushing the toilet. “But he might slip into a coma.” Ushijima said, “he’ll be fine.” Suga reassured him, Ushijima held onto Tendou tightly.

* * *

Tendou woke up a few hours later, Ushijima was still holding him. “Where am I?” He asked sleepily, “in your apartment. You drank a lot, Suga had to make you throw up.” Ushijima said, the redhead grumbled and looked around. Kita was just starting to wakeup, he clutched his head tightly. “Heyyyy.” Tendou whispered, “oh my Fucking head.” Kita mumbled. “When’s your game paradise?” Tendou asked stroking Ushijima’s chin and face. “In one hour, so I can spend more time with you.” He replied, Tendou yawned loudly, “I don’t want to overstay my welcome, but I really can’t move.”

Kita said, “stay for as long as you want I don’t care. It’s nice to have people over.” Satori said as he cuddled into Ushijima. Ushijima turned the tv on and turned the volume right down, he put it on the right channel for the volleyball match. Suga was watching Ushijima smiling. “He’s taken care of Tendou this whole time. Holding him helping him be sick. I think he’s the one for Tendou.” Suga said to Daichi, “I’m glad he’s found, someone. How’s Lev?” Daichi asked. “Asleep still. I think it was his first time drinking.” Daichi said, “aw bless him.” Suga said gently, “but he’s Russian, he should be fine.” Daichi said.

“Only part Russian.” Suga reminded his boyfriend. Tendou stumbled into the kitchen, he was still trying to sober up, “heyyy,” he said, looking at the two. “How are you feeling?” Suga asked, “my fucking head is killing me.” Tendou mumbled as he took some painkillers, forced down a banana and headed into his bedroom. Ushijima was close behind him. Tendou was stood in the doorway looking at the pile of bodies in his bed, “Lev hadn’t drunk before.” Tendou said, “talk about a trial by fire.” Ushijima replied, kissing Tendou’s neck.

The redhead giggled and ran his hands through Ushijima’s hair. “Are you still drunk?” Ushijima asked, “a little.” Satori replied, leaning on the athlete. Ushijima was hugging him when his phone began to vibrate loudly, he picked up. He listened quietly, “Okay, I’ll head over now.” He said Tendou began to whine and complain, “please don’t goooooooo, I want to cuddle you more paradise.” Tendou whimpered. “I have to go,” Ushijima said. Tendou grumbled and attached himself to Ushijima, “I’ll be there soon.” Ushijima said into the phone hanging up.

“I have to go,” Ushijima said to the dancer. “Please don’t go,” Tendou begged, “I have to,” Ushijima said, gently looking into Tendou’s eyes. The dancer was pouting, the athlete kissed Tendou on the forehead. “why won’t you kiss me?” He demanded, “you’re under the influence, it would be taking advantage of you to kiss you properly.” Ushijima explained, Kuroo strolled in. “How the fuck did you get in?” Tendou asked, “your door is wide open, and Sakusa texted me the address. I need this man.” Kuroo said gently tugging on Ushijima’s arm. “Wait,” Tendou demanded kissing Ushijima deeply. “Goodluck at your game, I’ll be watching on Tv.” Tendou said slowly releasing Ushijima and getting back into bed with Atsumu and the others. The blonde wrapped himself around Tendou.

Tendou waved at Ushijima, the athlete looked torn. “Ushijima, come on,” Kuroo said tugging Ushijima’s arm. Eventually, the two left, Tendou had retrieved his phone from Ushijima, he took a selfie with the drunk bodies in his bed. He put it on his story captioned, ‘Wild Night.’ Tendou roused his friends and took them to the sofa to watch Ushijima on the TV. They were all watching quietly, Atsumu had a bowl rested on his lap, Osamu was laughing at his twin.

“When’s the next bender?” Yaku asked, “closing night.” Tendou replied, “you’re thinking about drinking again?” Suna asked Atsumu made a gagging noise. They all looked at him, Osamu laughed loudly, “he’s such a baby!” He exclaimed, “I would throw this fucking bowl at you if I didn’t need it.” Atsumu replied, resting his head on Tendou. The redhead stroked his hair gently, the group were comparing pictures from last night whilst waiting for the game to start.

“I don’t even remember taking this picture.” Tendou said. He was taking a selfie with Semi, Oikawa, and Yaku as Iwaizumi helped Lev throw up into the toilet. “We popped your alcoholic cherry, Lev." Tendou said, smiling at the tall dancer. “I wanna do it again.” He replied, smiling, “that was so fun.” Lev said, “who cleaned my house?” Tendou asked, “me,” Sakusa replied. “Thank you so much, Sakusa. You’ll have to drink with us next time as a thank you. I’ll buy your drinks.” Tendou offered.

“How much money did you even spend last night?” Suga asked, Tendou looked at his bank account, his eyes widened, “I moved across 600$ this month just in case I wanted to go drinking or something, and I spent it all.” He said, covering his mouth. Suga gasped loudly, “I only get paid 2000$ or so a week.” He said, covering his face. “Do you have enough to last for rent and things?” Suga asked, “yeah, I put away my rent money in my savings.” He replied, “I have enough for my new bed too.” He added, “It's starting.” Suna pointed out, the group paid attention.

“I didn’t know it was this big of a match.” Tendou pointed out, “yeah, there’s a massive rivalry between Ushijima’s Team and Hinata’s team.” Suga said Daichi was reading about the teams on his phone. “When is your new bed arriving?” semi asked, “today, anytime now.” He replied, looking at the time. The intercom went causing the household to groan, Tendou answered it. “Yeah, come on up, the door is open,” he replied, the movers came up in the goods lift and carried the bedframe parts in. “We can assemble it for you if you’d like?” they offered, “if you wouldn’t mind.” Tendou replied, shoving the mattress out of the way.

“Tendou! You’re missing it!” Suga cried the redhead dashed back in to see the teams warming up. “they’re about to announce the starting line up.” Tendou rested his head on Atsumu. “Ushijima is going to be put in for sure, along with Kageyama,” Atsumu said. “oh yeah?” Tendou asked Sakusa nodded. They announced the starting lineup. “Wakatoshi Ushijima!” he commentator roared, the whole room cheered. “He’s playing wing spiker or outside hitter,” Atsumu explained for the others.

“He’s also one of the aces, Kageyama is the setter,” Atsumu added, the group waited for the match to start. The movers came into the living room for Satori to sign some forms, he read the documents thoroughly. Atsumu heaved loudly, “Atsumu for fuck sake! If you’re gonna throw up, then throw up! Don’t keep heaving and gagging every 20 minutes!” Osamu yelled. Tendou laughed loudly and handed back the forms to the men. “Tendou, please help me,” Atsumu begged, the redhead took Atsumu to the bathroom.

“just make yourself sick,” Satori said. Atsumu pouted, “you want me to make you be sick?” Satori asked, the athlete nodded. Tendou sighed and helped the athlete, “I feel so much better.” Atsumu said panting. Satori cleaned his hands and gave Atsumu some water. “You often feel better after vomiting.” Tendou said, looking at Atsumu, the blonde washed his face and chewed some gum. The two returned to the living room, “did I miss any of Ushijima?” He asked, “we paused it so you wouldn’t miss your boyfriend.” Suna said, Atsumu sat in his seat and rested his head on Tendou. Semi was lay next to Tendou, they pressed play and watched Ushijima’s game. It was incredibly tense and stressful; they were all on the edges of their seats. The tall athlete had been swapped out by Hoshiumi a few plays ago, he was about to be subbed back in.

“Come on, Ushijima.” The dancer mumbled under his breath. The group all held their breath as Ushijima was subbed in to serve. “Ushijima if you score this I’ll suck you off every day!” Tendou yelled at the screen as Ushijima served. Atsumu laughed loudly, Ushijima’s team was at match point. “If he can do a service ace or somehow his team can keep the ball up long enough to score,” Atsumu explained, The group cheered loudly as the libero hit the ball out, causing them to win the match. The group cheered loudly dancing and jumping temporarily forgetting about their hangovers. Satori immediately messaged the athlete congratulating him. “When is Ushijima coming over for his celebratory bj?” Atsumu teased. “He’ll be getting more than a bj.” Tendou replied. The blonde laughed loudly.

* * *

Tendou was currently curled up in Ushijima’s bedsheets. The two had met up after the game and had a lovely meal together in a restaurant. After dinner, they returned to Ushijima’s house to unwind, “I didn’t know you had such a nice house.” Satori whispered to the athlete, “I much prefer your apartment.” Ushijima said, stroking the hairs from Tendou’s face, “why is that?” Tendou asked, melting into Ushijima’s touch, “because your apartment is little pieces of you. Scattered around, your apartment is very you.” He explained the redhead was stunned for a moment before he blushed and buried his face in the sheets.

“I didn’t think you’d have a dog either.” Tendou replied, looking at the end of the bed, the old dog was curled up snoring. “He’s old now, he was my first dog. He sleeps all day and rarely moves.” Ushijima explained, Tendou pouted. “He’s so cute, though,” Satori said gently stroking the dog, the old dog thumped his tail on the bed enjoying the pets. “I have a theory,” Tendou began, “that you’re actually really fucking kinky. But you’re hiding it away, so you don’t scare me off.” The dancer said, looking at Ushijima, the athlete was kissing Tendou’s ankles gently, making his way up the dancer's legs.

The athlete squeezed Tendou’s ass hard between his hands. The dancer gasped, “you’d fuck me in front of your poor little old dog.” The dancer pouted, “don’t act like you weren’t gagging for my cock earlier.” Ushijima whispered into Tendou’s ear as he dragged the dancer’s hips towards him, Satori moaned and shivered. “Tell me what gets you off?” Satori asked as Ushijima pulled off the hoodie Satori stole from Ushijima. “I like hearing you scream, moan, beg, I like your voice. I like to hear it,” he replied, “I like seeing you marked up. Proving that you’re mine.” He added.

“I like you wearing those ballerina sock things that go on your thighs, I like it when you wear my clothes too.” The mumbled against Tendou’s skin. The redhead was smiling with a bright red flush on his skin. “Wakatoshi, I don’t want to fuck in front of your puppy.” The redhead said, stopping the athlete. “I can move him.” He offered, “no! He’s an old man he likes to sleep where he’s comfy.” Tendou said stroking the dog’s fur gently. “I also like seeing my partner enjoying it, that’s the biggest thing I am into,” Ushijima said.

“You have the stamina for days, it’s a wonder I can keep up with you,” Satori said gently stroking the old dog. Ushijima smacked Tendou’s ass harshly, the redhead gasped and jumped, the old dog barked loudly at his master, “he thinks you’re hurting me.” Tendou said with a smile, “I promise I’m not hurting him,” Ushijima said to the dog. “He enjoys having his ass smacked.” The athlete explained to the old dog, Ushijima landed another smack to Tendou’s ass. The dog barked again wobbling to his feet and laying in front of Tendou. Ushijima stared at the dog, “you’re a cockblock.” He said to the old dog, the dog barked again and looked at Tendou.

The redhead was cuddling the dog and patting him, “he probably needs a walk anyway.” The athlete said sighing. “Can I hold him?!” Tendou asked excitedly, “yeah.” The athlete replied as he got up from the bed to get changed. Tendou got his clothes on and looked at his new furry friend, the old dog was almost entirely white in the face as he ambled around. “Who looks after him when you’re at my house?” Satori asked, “my housekeeper, she spends a lot of time with him.” The athlete explained as he gently lifted the old dog into his arms.

The three headed out on a walk, Tendou was so excited to be able to hold the dog. “I was never allowed pets growing up.” Satori said, watching the old dog amble on the path, “really?” Ushijima asked he nodded. “My parents were very houseproud and didn’t want a dog coming and ruining the place,” Satori said, Ushijima was holding his spare hand. The redhead was swinging their arms together. The old dog had found an exciting sniff, Tendou crouched next to the dog stroking him.

“He found a good sniff!” Tendou exclaimed, “I’m glad he found a good sniff.” Ushijima said watching the redhead excitedly stroke the dog. Ushijima couldn’t help but fall deeper in love with Satori as he talked to the dog and stroked him gently. Unbeknownst to the two, paparazzi was following them taking pictures as the two held hands and interacted. The two only went on a short walk due to the dog’s old deteriorating joints. The two cuddled up on the sofa together, Ushijima soon fell asleep. His snores echoed around the room, for once Tendou felt compelled to try to make an effort in their complicated relationship.


	4. Before I go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this up in time for Crimbob. But I just didnt??? but anyway enjoy, I made it extra long in compensation for being LAZY

A few weeks passed, and the redhead was exhausted after dancing all week in the runup to Christmas and new year. The two lovebirds had gotten closer, taking their friendship and budding romance out into the public for the rest of the world to see. They had been going for lunch together every day since the 5th it was now the 22nd of December.

“Um, Tendou? Have you seen celebrity news?” Semi asked the redhead lounged on his sofa scrolling through his phone. “No, why?” He asked, “there are pictures of you and Ushijima.” Semi said, Satori panicked and immediately sat up he scurried over to look at what his friend was talking about. “Satori Tendou strikes gold with USA national spiker. A few weeks ago, the young dancer/model was seen in the park with wing spiker Wakatoshi Ushijima. It’s no secret that the athlete has come from some serious cash; meanwhile, Satori has had to scrimp and save, battling his way through his life.” Satori read aloud, “they’re calling me a gold digger.” He said in disbelief, “meanwhile the dancer was seen out in the club ‘The Starpoint’ dancing rather close to Miya Atsumu, could this feisty dancer be sinking his claws into another young heart?” Semi read aloud.

“What the fuck? They’re using our date pictures and old pictures from the club when we all got drunk!” Tendou exclaimed Semi was in shock. “That’s slander, isn’t it? You can sue for that.” Semi said, “I’m not worried about that, I’m worried what this article is going to do to Ushijima and his reputation. He had some important brand deals coming up, Wakatoshi is a sensitive guy, he likes his privacy. He can’t deal with people getting up in his life,” Tendou rushed out starting to panic.

“Call him.” Semi urged the redhead, the redhead called him and waited for Ushijima to pick up. “He’s not picking up.” The redhead said, “maybe he’s at practice?” Semi suggested. Satori sat down heavily, “I don’t care what they say about me, I really don’t give a fuck. But it’s when they say shit about others who have nothing to do with it is when I start to get a little angry.” Satori mumbled out, he tried to call Atsumu, the blonde picked up. “Heyyyy.” Atsumu answered, “did you see what they wrote about me in the celebrity news column?” Tendou asked, “no?” Atsumu asked, “wheres Ushijima? Are you at practice?” Satori asked urgently, “chill out, pal, yes we’re at practice, Ushijima is on the treadmill.” Atsumu said getting up and walking over to the athlete, “Ushiwaka, your boyfriend is on the phone.” Atsumu said, handing his phone to Ushijima. The athlete slowed the machine down and spoke into the phone, “are you okay?” He asked, “yes I’m fine, but are you fine? The celebrity news column posted some nasty things about me and you, and Atsumu. I wanted to see if you were okay.” Satori explained, “what did they say?” Ushijima asked.

He read the entire article out loud, “are you only after me for my money?” Ushijima asked. Tendou was stunned, “What?” He asked, “are you only after my money?” Ushijima repeated the question. “Do you really think so little of me?” Satori asked quietly, “well are you?” Ushijima asked again, “of course not.” Satori replied, sounding hurt, “then you have nothing to worry about, these tabloids like to stir the pot for the sake of drama. Don’t listen to them.” Ushijima replied, “did you think I hung out with you and slept with you for your money?” Tendou asked quietly.

“For a while, I thought you were,” Ushijima replied honestly. “But now, I see you’re not.” He explained, “do you want to go for lunch again?” He asked. Satori hung up, he stared at his phone, he looked at Semi. The musician hugged his friend tightly. The redhead buried his face into his friend, “what did he say?” Semi asked, “he asked if I really was just after his money, I said no, obviously. But he thought I was just after his money.” Satori said, “What a fucking asshole.” Semi replied. “He said now he sees I’m not, but he asked me to lunch again, so I hung up.” The redhead said between sniffles, his phone began ringing. Semi looked at the caller ID, “it’s him.” Semi said.

Satori picked up, “I realised what I said may have upset you. Atsumu pointed out my errors in the way I spoke to you. I apologise.” Ushijima said, “why would you think I spent so much time with you, I obviously like you. It hurts because you know I like you and you turn around and say I thought you were after my money. When have I ever indicated that I wanted you for the money, which by the way! I do not care about! I don’t care if you’re rich or poor. I like you because you’re you!” He exclaimed, “I don’t know, it’s always a sneaking suspicion of mine, it’s happened before.”

Ushijima said, “do you want me to sue the newspaper company?” Ushijima asked, “no because that proves to them that we’re bothered by it, and then they’ll keep printing more and more copies.” Satori exclaimed. “I’m not bothered by it, but you sound bothered by it.” Wakatoshi explained, “I’m not! I’m concerned because you had some important brand deals coming up. I’m worried this will make them pull out.” Satori said, “if they pull sponsorship because of something like this, they’re obviously not a good company to work with. I want nothing to do with them.” Ushijima said plainly.

“Will you go out to lunch with me?” He asked again, “I’m mad; I don’t want to go out.” Satori mumbled, “I’ll come to make you food,” he offered, “you don’t have to,” satori said with a pout on his face. “I can hear your pout, it’s cute. I’ll be on my way soon.” He replied, “but what about Atsumu? Is he okay? He’s not upset about the pictures?” Satori asked, “he doesn’t care, I have an interview today on television, on a chat show. They’ll ask me all about you.” Ushijima said he was taking an uber to Tendou’s apartment, “what do you want me to say?” He asked, “can we talk about it when you’re here? Semi’s here too. He says he wants some food as well.” The redhead replied, “yes, of course, I’m not far away now. I’ll be there soon.” He replied. True to his word Ushijima arrived quickly, the redhead let him in. Ushijima began cooking, Tendou sat on the kitchen counter. “So, they’ll ask me about you. What do you want me to say?” He asked as he washed the rice. “Well more so, what do you want me to not say?” Ushijima asked, “don’t mention anything about sex, nothing about the sex we have, don’t talk about embarrassing things.” Tendou replied.

“Just talk about what you want, but the things that would make me uncomfortable are talking about our sex lives and embarrassing things I’ve done drunk.” Tendou replied Ushijima snorted. “Contrary to popular belief, I enjoyed going to the club with you,” Ushijima said, “you did seem to be enjoying it a lot,” Satori said, reminiscing of the last time they went to the club down the street. Ushijima was laughing a lot, dancing, doing shots, even singing in his deep voice. “That was fun,” Satori admitted, to celebrate closing night the dance company rented out the VIP room in the club, they invited the men’s national team to join them and had the best night to date.

“I got so many drunk lapdances from you.” Ushijima said, “yeah, don’t mention that,” Satori said, “you and Lev kept twerking and throwing it back.” Ushijima said, “honestly for someone with not a lot of ass. I really do throw it back quite a lot.” Satori said, causing Ushijima to laugh loudly. “You’re not as bad as Oikawa.” Ushijima pointed out, “Iwaizumi must feel like he’s slamming his junk into a brick wall.” Satori said snorting.

Ushijima laughed loudly, “Poor Iwa.” He choked out, Satori smiled and swung his legs whilst waiting for the athlete to make the food. Semi came in, he stretched. “What’s for dinner Ushijima?” Semi asked, looking at the saucepans, “carbonara,” he replied as he cooked the pancetta. “he’s going to be on TV tonight.” Satori said, smiling, “you should come with me and be in the audience.” Ushijima said, “what?” the dancer asked. “Yes! Go! That would be so funny!” Semi said, smiling widely.

“Am I even allowed to go?” Tendou asked, “I’m allowed one guest, so you can come as a guest.” Ushijima said the three ate the pasta together at the kitchen island. “What am I gonna wear?” Satori asked, “something nice.” Ushijima said, Tendou snorted and finished his food. Semi washed up whilst Ushijima helped him pick out some clothes. The redhead settled on the outfit and looked at Ushijima. The athlete was lay on Tendou’s bed, “when is the talk show thing?” Satori asked, “10pm.” Ushijima said. “I’ll tell my agents you’re coming,” Ushijima said, telling the agents.

10PM rolled around faster than expected, Ushijima was backstage with Tendou. The presenter hadn’t shown yet, “there are other big A-List celebrities here.” Ushijima pointed out, Tendou nodded. “I’ve danced for a lot of these people.” Tendou said, smiling, “its time to start the show.” A steward ushered Tendou to his seat. The redhead sat and waited for the show to begin. The show started, the presenter introduced the celebrities, the presenter immediately honed in on Ushijima, “so,” the presenter began. “Let's talk about, Satori Tendou.” The presenter said Ushijima tried to hide his smirk. “You’re smiling already!” He cried, the athlete rubbed his chin and laughed.

“Yeah, sorry. What would you like to know?” Ushijima asked, “how did you meet?” he asked, “my team was given tickets to go see his Christmas performance, one of my teammates his brother is a stage director. So we got a private backstage tour, which I don’t think we were supposed to get. But we got anyway, I met him backstage, I was captivated by him.” Ushijima said Satori was blushing red. “Oh! Oh! He’s here! Satori is here!” The presenter suddenly noticed Tendou. The cameras panned to the redhead, “I brought him along.” Ushijima explained. The presenter kept asking intruding questions and riling the audience up. To his surprise, Ushijima mainly went along with the questions, Tendou was getting increasingly irate as the evening went on.

* * *

“Why are you pissed off at me?” Ushijima asked, “Because you didn’t even tell me you were going to LA to play volleyball!” Tendou cried they were in the back of a chauffeur. “I was going to tell you.” He replied, “when were you going to tell me?” he asked, Ushijima shrugged. “Tomorrow maybe.” He replied, “I had to find out that you were going next week from that show!” Tendou exclaimed. “I don’t get why you’re getting angry at me, I would have told you, you just had to have been patient with me.”

Ushijima said, “I’m not getting angry at you, I’m just upset because there’s so little time between now and then I wanted to spend more time with you, but because you go so soon you’ll be training so intensely that you won’t have time. My week is hectic too, I’m preparing for shows all week, and practising for my national performance. I’m not angry that you’re going. I encourage you to go, I’m just upset because you told me so late.” The redhead explained, the two were heading back to Ushijima’s house.

“Do you want some food when we get in?” Ushijima asked, “I’m a little bit hungry.” He replied, “I’m still upset with you, though.” Tendou reminded the athlete, “I’m well aware.” Ushijima replied, squeezing the redhead’s thigh, the two arrived at the house. They hurried inside, Satori hung up his coat and slipped his shoes off. He went to look for the dog inside the house, the old dog was asleep by the back door, Satori let the dog out and sat outside with him. The dog ambled around doing its business, the redhead rested his chin on his knees as he watched the old dog padding around.

“You could stay here whilst I’m gone,” Ushijima said gently. “Look after the dog for me?” he offered, “It may be too far, I finish practice at 8pm now. Because I’m practising for the show and my national championship too.” He said with a pout, “okay, I’ll find someone else who can look after him.” The athlete replied, “I really want to look after him, really badly. But I finish so late its not fair on him.” Tendou said with a sigh. “I know you do,” Ushijima replied, watching the old dog struggle up the stairs into the house.

The dog gave up and sat down on the steps, Ushijima gently lifted him inside, putting him down on his comfy bed. The athlete was eating an apple, “you want some fruit?” he asked, offering an orange to Satori. The redhead took it gently and peeled it slowly eating the sweet fruit, “what's up?” The athlete asked gently tilting the redhead’s chin up, “how long will you be gone?” Tendou asked, “a week, I leave next Monday, and I return the Monday after that.” He said, “a whole seven days.” Tendou said, “a whole seven days.” Ushijima echoed, “I’ll call you every day after practise, we can facetime and do stuff on facetime like watch movies or something.”

Ushijima said Tendou nodded sadly. “Don’t be sad,” The athlete said, the two cuddled on the sofa whilst they waited for their snacks to finish cooking. Satori yawned loudly, “tired?” Ushijima asked the dancer nodded. Tendou padded to the kitchen to check on the food's status, the two were going to share cinnamon rolls. The heavenly smell made his stomach growl loudly, he made the icing and looked at the oven in anticipation. The timer went, the redhead excitedly withdrew his food from the oven and put it on the side.

Ushijima walked in to see Tendou staring at the food intensely, “they won't cool down faster if you glare at them.” The athlete said into his ear as he wound his arms around him. Satori groaned, “they have to be cold to the touch for the icing anyway.” Ushijima said Satori whimpered loudly. “You could eat something else?” Ushijima suggested, “but if I eat something else, I won’t be hungry for this later.” Satori replied, the redhead tried the icing and dipped his finger in it. Licking it off his finger.

“Tendou,” Ushijima warned, “what?” He asked innocently, “you know what, and you know what will happen to you if you don’t behave.” He warned placing a harsh smack to Tendou’s ass. The redhead moaned breathily and sucked his fingers clean, the athlete sighed loudly. Tendou smirked and nuzzled into Ushijima, “I’ll be good.” The redhead promised, “we’ll see.” The athlete replied, squeezing his ass, the two iced their cinnamon rolls and enjoyed each other's company. Tendou was all comfy in bed, waiting for the athlete as he got changed for bed.

Ushijima was brushing his teeth in his ensuite. Tendou was bundled up in the covers, Ushijima came to bed and cuddled Tendou gently. “Will we still be able to have Christmas dinner together?” Tendou asked apprehensively. Ushijima kissed his neck, “of course.” He replied the redhead rolled over to look at the athlete. “Will you be able to talk on the phone to me after dancing?” Ushijima asked Tendou nodded. “Yeah,” Tendou replied, “would you go on a date with me?” the athlete asked suddenly.

The redhead was taken aback, his piercing olive eyes burning holes in him. “Are you sure? I’m giving you one last chance to take that back.” Satori said, “I’m positive.” Ushijima asked, “yes, I will go on a date with you.” Tendou replied, “when are you free?” Ushijima asked, kissing Tendou’s neck, “23rd, 24th.” Tendou said with a yawn, “the date can be Christmas dinner.” He asked, “but we were going to have Christmas dinner with the dance company and your team and friends.” Tendou replied. “how about 23rd? We can go to a nice restaurant.” Ushijima suggested getting his phone to tell his agents to find a booking for him and Satori.

“Your poor agents, it must be terribly exhausting when you message them at midnight with your demands.” Satori teased, the athlete took a drink of water from his water bottle. “Demands made for you.” Ushijima reminded him, the redhead held out his hands, making grabby hands at the athlete. “What?” he asked, “I want a drink,” Satori pouted, Ushijima offered the redhead his water bottle. The dancer took a few sips, “how much stamina do you have?” Satori asked Ushijima looked at him, surprised. “Last time we went for 2 hours.” Ushijima said, “we only stopped because you were begging me to finish.” The athlete reminded him, “because I was overstimulated!” Satori said flushing red, the redhead handed the athlete back his water bottle.

He placed it on the bedside table gently. “what was overstimulated?” Ushijima asked. The redhead mumbled into his bed. “What?” Ushijima asked, looking at the redhead, “my nipples!” he whimpered out. The athlete snaked his arms around Tendou’s waist, gently peppering his neck with kisses and slowly dragging his teeth down the redhead’s chest. Satori shivered in anticipation and gasped shakily, “Wakatoshi.” The redhead moaned. “Wanna see how long I can last now?” Ushijima whispered, the redhead groaned and nodded. The two went at it all night.

* * *

The two woke up late in Ushijima’s bed, Tendou’s phone was ringing off the hook. He groggily picked up only to get an earful from Ukai. The coach was screaming at him for being late, “Why aren’t you here?!” Ukai demanded, “my ankle was really bad, I slipped coming out of the shower.” Tendou lied, “oh yeah? You’re not just in bed with Ushijima?” Ukai asked, “I am, but he came to help me.” Satori said, “I finally found you a specialist to look at your ankles, he wants to meet you today.” Ukai said the redhead had fallen asleep again on the phone. His snore blew his cover, Ukai sighed and began to yell profanities into the redhead’s ear, causing him to jerk awake.

“This ankle specialist will see you today at the studio. In one hour. Get your ass here.” Ukai warned the redhead. Satori groaned and sat up hissing in pain. “Goodmorning,” Ushijima said, having been woken up by Ukai’s yelling, “morning,” Satori mumbled rubbing his lower back, “Can you help me to the shower, I don’t think I can walk,” Satori said wincing as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Ushijima helped the redhead to the shower, the two showered together. “I actually can’t stand.” Tendou deadpanned, “how am I going to practice?” he whimpered.

“I’m sorry,” Ushijima said, gently kissing Satori’s head. “It’s not your fault.” Tendou said, gently stroking his hair, “well it is, it's my fault that you can’t walk.” He said as he ran his hands over Tendou’s body. The redhead whimpered as the large calloused hands brushed his nipples, “are they still sensitive?” Ushijima asked, “yes, they hurt so bad. I might have to put plasters over my nipples. They hurt so bad.” He said, looking at his chest, “they’re so red and sore.” Tendou whimpered, the athlete had a strong arm wrapped around Satori’s middle holding him up. The two finished their shower, Satori was sat on the toilet seat, drying his body.

“I won’t be this hard again.” Ushijima said drying Satori’s legs, “don’t feel bad. I wanted it.” He reassured the athlete, he was wincing as Ushijima gently dried his legs. “You’re wincing from me just drying your legs. I’m not going to that again.” He said, “it’s unsettling me to see you in pain because I got carried away.” Ushijima said refusing to make eye contact, “look at me Wakatoshi,” Tendou said. The athlete reluctantly made eye contact, “I wanted to be like this. I had the morning off. This was a sudden change in plan, if I had known I would need to be able to walk, I would have told you to go easy.” Satori explained.

“Okay.” Ushijima finally said after thinking for some time, Satori got changed in the bathroom. Ushijima left the room to get some shoes when a sharp wail of pain from the bathroom caused him to rush back. Satori was lay on the floor, holding his ankle tightly. “Are you okay?!” He ran out, the redhead was whimpering and sobbing quietly. “I tried to walk, and I slipped on the floor and fell.” He explained, Ushijima said nothing as he rinsed the swelling joint with the freezing cold water from the showerhead. The athlete begged the dancer to stay at his home to care for him to no avail. “Don’t you dare cancel this trip. You go and play volleyball.” Satori threatened, “I’m staying with you whilst you get it looked at by this ankle guy.” Ushijima said, gripping the wheel ferociously tight.

The two arrived and parked at the back of the studio, “let me walk for Pete's sake!” Tendou exclaimed, hiding his face with his hands. The athlete carried the dancer in, being extremely mindful of his sore ankle, “talk about dramatic.” Tsukki mumbled, “literally fuck off. I can’t fucking walk.” Tendou spat glaring at him from over Ushijima’s shoulder. The dancer guided the athlete to the practice rooms, Ukai was going through practice with the rest of the dancers, “warm-up, we need you.” Ukai said, noticing Tendou. The redhead got down from Ushijima’s arms, balancing delicately on his good leg.

He hobbled over to the bar, “I’m not letting you do this.” Ushijima said, holding onto the redhead’s waist, “he literally can’t walk. He seriously did hurt his ankle”. Ushijima said to the coach, the dancers and coach flocked to see Tendou’s ankle, “that’s so bad, it’s turning a weird colour.” Oikawa said, “my knee did that when I tore something in it.” He replied, “luckily for you, the specialist is here. He’ll see you now.” He said snapping his fingers at Lev to get him, the tall male ran off to get him. “Can you put any weight on it all?” Yaku asked, Suna looked vaguely concerned.

“I can, but it fucking kills.” Tendou said, placing the foot on the floor. Ukai poked and prodded at the ankle, “I really think it’s just badly bruised. It’s hot, but your ankle gets hot a lot when it’s working.” Ukai said icing the ankle, Yaku was holding an ice pack to the other side of the ankle. “It doesn’t feel that bad when there’s ice on it, I can still flex, I can point, I can weight bare, but it’s just so painful,” Satori said. “You were crying because of how bad it was. You need to get it x-rayed, or an ultrasound done on it.” Ushijima said gently taking over form Ukai, “I agree with him, see what this specialist says. Then decide what to do.” Ukai said, glaring at the ankle, “he’s here!” Lev said, “Hi, everyone, I’m Takeda Ittetsu.” He introduced himself.

He immediately got to work on Tendou’s ankle, “Ushijima let him take his own weight.” Ukai said, “he has the bar to hold onto, and Yaku is next to him if he’s gonna fall.” Ukai convinced the athlete to let go, Takeda watched Tendou walking on the joint. Yaku was holding him up, “in its current state. I can’t to a lot, I want more scans on it. Iwaizumi was able to send me some physical exams he did on your ankle, but I want to see X-rays and soft tissue scans.” Takeda said Tendou was sat on a chair. “Stop walking on it until we get some scans of it,” Takeda said, collecting his things. Ushijima carried Tendou to the car, Takeda joined the two as they headed to the hospital. The three arrived, and Takeda quickly explained the situation to the receptionist, they were seen exceptionally fast.

Takeda pushed the doctor to take images with X-ray and use an MRI and ultrasound to see the ankle. “It’s not broken, but are you aware you have broken your toes?” The doctor asked, “uhhhh… no?” Tendou replied, “you have swelling in your ligaments on your ankle. It’s nothing serious, ice it, rest it for a week, and don’t walk on it for a week. Use crutches and a splint boot to support and promote healing. I’m sure your specialist can work with you to do some exercises that won’t hinder your joint.” The doctor said hurrying to hand him the crutches and splint boot. “Ice it and only do the stretches provided to half the recovery time.” He said, rushing away as Takeda stared intensely.

Takeda put the splint boot on gently, Tendou looked absolutely destroyed. “You’ll come to practice with me, you haven’t got any shows this week, do you?” Ushijima asked Tendou shook his head. “No, it’s just practised for shows next week.” He replied gently using his crutches to walk. “Use the crutches to walk through instead of carrying the leg,” Takeda said, helping Tendou. The redhead copied the specialist as they headed to Ushijima’s training ground. “Who are you training with today?” Tendou asked, “we share the stadium with MSBY, so Bokuto, Aran, Atsumu, Sakusa, Hinata are there. Along with my team.” He replied, “Iwaizumi will have ice for your ankle.” He added, “today is a conditioning, so we’ll be in the gym for a while and then back on the court.”

He explained, “I need to tell Ukai about my ankle.” Satori said as the car stopped, he put his headphones in slipping his phone in his pocket. He called his coach and began to walk in with Ushijima and Takeda. “What’s happening with your ankle?” Ukai immediately asked after picking up on the first ring. “It’s not broken, they can’t see any more broken fibres, so it’s just bruised badly. I have to ice it and rest it, I can only do certain stretches Takeda and I will come up with. But that’s only for a week, but after that, I’ll have to take it easy and continue icing it and stuff.” Ukai hummed as Tendou explained, “is the pain bearable?” He asked, “don’t put on a brave face to try come back to dancing quicker. I want the truth.” The coach asked him, “in all honesty, I wish I had broken it because that would be less painful than this. It’s absolute agony.” Tendou replied, “I’ll come to see you after practice tonight.” Ukai said, “I have some things I want to talk to you about.” He explained, “okay, message me before you set off so I can make the place look presentable.” Satori asked slowly hobbling in after Ushijima.

Tendou and Takeda talked more together, “he’s so fast,” Tendou said as Ushijima strode to the doors. “He’s a man on a mission.” Takeda joked Satori laughed. “Ushi! Slow down! We can’t catch up! I’m a cripple now!” Tendou yelled, the athlete stopped and waited patiently for the two to catch up. They entered the building together and headed to the gym. Ushijima changed whilst Tendou and Takeda waited patiently on the benches in the changing room. Atsumu strolled in, he gasped loudly when he saw Satori. “Oh, my God! Tendou! What happened?!” He exclaimed, his sudden uproar caused the rest of the team to rush in concerned for Tendou.

Even Sakusa looked concerned. “I slipped getting out of the shower. Rolled my ankle and now here we are.” He explained, Bokuto was hugging the redhead tightly. “Is it broken?” He asked, pouting. “No it’s just bruised, it’ll heal up quickly if I’m careful.” He explained, Takeda and Tendou went to the stands to sit and wait for the team to come out. The two came up with a plan for Tendou’s ankles, Takeda was feeling the joint gently. Tendou was shifting uncomfortably. “I’m sorry I’ll find you some ice before I start poking it again.” He said, looking around. “Kuroo!” Tendou yelled the raven walked over. “What?” He asked.

“Where’s Iwaizumi? We need ice.” Tendou said, “whoa first up, what happened to your leg. Second, he’s with Oikawa in the treatment room. He’s sorting out Oikawa’s knee.” Kuroo said. The redhead explained about his ankle, Kuroo listened quietly and nodded, “I’ll go get him,” Kuroo replied, hurrying off to the treatment room, he returned quickly with Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and ice. “Satori! Is it that bad?” Oikawa asked, leaning on the redhead and hugging him. “I just need to rest it for a week and ice it a lot”. Tendou replied with a pout, the brunette hugged his friend tightly. Iwaizumi got the rundown from Takeda, Iwaizumi iced Tendou’s ankle generously. “When the swelling has gone down we want to start formulating some exercises,” Takeda explained to the redhead, Satori nodded and scrolled through his phone as Ushijima did his conditioning and practising.

Takeda stayed for a while writing out a detailed plan for Tendou, “so, that’s all done for you. I’ll be in touch with you, for now. Rest that leg, and I’ll see you soon!” He exclaimed, saying his goodbyes. “He’s cute,” Oikawa said, yawning loudly. “He’s cute and innocent.” Tendou replied, “how much longer do they have practice for?” Tendou asked Iwaizumi, “till 3pm.” He replied Satori whimpered. “Toshu won’t let me out of his sight so I can’t run away.” He explained, Ushijima headed over as if summoned by the mention of his name. “Do you need anything? Water? Food?” He asked, rubbing Satori’s arm. The redhead made grabby hands for Ushijima, “I want cuddles.” He replied, looking up at the athlete and pouting. Ushijima hugged the redhead tightly. “What do you want for lunch?” He asked, kissing the redhead’s ear. “Do you want to return home to my house for lunch?” He asked the redhead nodded. “I want a nap, too.” He replied.

The two returned to Ushijima’s home. Satori immediately took to the sofa, burying himself in a soft blanket. The athlete gently propped satori’s leg up on a bundle of pillows and placed ice all over the joint. Satori fell asleep as soon as his head hit the cushions on the sofa. Ushijima let the old dog out and set about making food for his redhead. The doorbell rang throughout the house loudly, the athlete turned the heat off and hurried to the door. He opened it expecting to see some door to door salesmen or even an Amazon delivery. But he was shocked to see his mother, “Wakatoshi!” She exclaimed, “mother.” He greeted the woman, “what are you doing here?” He asked, “I’ve come to see my son! I have presents for you!” She explained, pointing to her car full of gifts. He helped his mother carry in the gifts, she gasped when she noticed Satori fast asleep on the sofa, “I have gifts for him too!” She explained.

Satori mumbled half awake and nestled his head into the pillows, the athlete bent down and kissed Satori’s head, “someone is here to meet you.” He informed the redhead, Tendou looked at his athlete. “I’m making your food, go back to sleep. You can meet your guest after food.” He whispered gently, stroking Satori’s hair. Ushijima took his mother into the kitchen, “you seem close.” She observed the athlete continued his cooking. “Yeah, I guess.” He replied, “Hello Magazine says you’re dating.” She said, sipping her coffee. “And?” He asked, “well are you?” She demanded. “I’m in love with him. I don’t want to rush him, but I’m in love with him.” He replied, “does he know?” His mother asked, “I think so. I think my actions are obvious.” He explained, “be careful what you think is obvious, you’re a very intense person my son.” She warned.

“But do you know what? I’m annoyed at you.” She chastised. “You never tell me anything, I had to rely on a drama magazine to learn about him!” She replied, “you also haven’t called in months. You don’t call, you don’t text, you don’t do anything, I have to annoy your agents into getting them to ask you to call me even then you don’t call.” She chastised, “mother, you don’t have to know every detail of my life”.

Ushijima reminded his mother. “I know! But you’re my son! I want to talk to you! I want to hear how your day was! I don’t expect to hear from you every day, but I would like to hear from you once a week! Instead of one or two times a month! It’s not that hard!” She ranted, “are you quite done?” He asked, “you’re just like your father.” She grumbled, “I forgot something in the car for you.” She replied as she stomped to the car, she returned quickly with a large hamper. She carried it to the kitchen. She placed it on the kitchen island. “There’s some fine meats, cheese, fruits, and vegetables in there. But since you’re as talkative as ever. I’ll go talk to Tendou.” She said, heading to see the redhead.

Satori had woken up when the two’s conversation had increased in volume and began to quietly watch TV. She introduced herself to the redhead, he greeted her warmly. The two talked whilst waiting for Ushijima to finish cooking, “so I was a bit lost for present ideas when it came to you. So I read your Wikipedia page and read your book, and so I learned you like chocolate! My son is useless when it comes to communication. Hence, it’s useless trying to get anything out of him.” She explained presenting Tendou with a large basket of gifts.

“Oh my, thank you! That’s so kind!” He exclaimed sitting up and taking the presents, “what are you guys all doing for Christmas?” She asked, “we’re having a Christmas dinner at the dance studio. Osamu is cooking us a large Christmas dinner, I extended the invite to the men’s national volleyball team. You can come too if you want?” Satori asked, “no, it’s okay. I’m with my parents for Christmas.” She said, smiling kindly at Satori, the two talked more getting closer. “So, I’m dying to know. What are you and my son? What's your status?” She asked, “well, I think we’re courting.” Satori said gently blushing as he stroked the blanket. She smiled kindly at the redhead. “You’re good for him, you’ll be a good influence on him, I think.” She said kindly gently patting Tendou’s hand.

* * *

The redhead sighed, the hot water soaking his muscles. The two returned to Tendou’s flat to get ready for their date. Ukai was talking with Ushijima. They had an in-depth conversation together. Satori was in the bath, on his phone. Semi was talking and joking with the two in the living room, the redhead’s ankles were hanging lazily out the side of the bath as he soaked in the water. Semi came in to talk to Satori, “what’s happening tonight then?” Semi asked, “we’re going on an official date at a nice restaurant for a nice meal.” Tendou replied, “will you make your mint chocolate cheesecake again?” Semi asked, “for Christmas?” Satori asked, Semi nodded.

“Yeah I can do if you get me the things, I can’t walk, so I need an able-bodied person to get it.” He explained, “I’ll go shopping tomorrow for you and get it. Tell me the ingredients, and I’ll go shopping for you.” Semi said generously. “How many people is Osamu feeding?” Satori asked, “the main dancers, main stage crew, security, musicians, and the volleyball team so a lot of people.” He replied, flicking some water at Satori. The redhead sighed and slowly decided to try to get out of the bath. “Semi, can you help me out?” Tendou asked, “just don’t look at my dick.” He warned the musician. Semi helped Tendou out, offering him his robe the redhead ambled to his bedroom and dried off getting changed into his date clothes.

Tendou handed Semi the list of ingredients, “I’ll get double or triple the mixture because a lot of people want to eat this cheesecake.” Semi said, “okay. Just be careful that you don’t buy all the Marscapone in New York.” Satori teased spraying his body spray on his ears, neck and wrists. He hobbled into the living room, “where's your crutches!” Ushijima exclaimed immediately rushing to the redhead and trying to lift him up. Satori made a noise of panic, “they’re in here, please don’t lift me up.”

He whimpered, “my belly feels funky, and I don’t want to ruin your nice clothes.” Satori explained. “What do you mean feels funky?” He asked, gently placing a hand on Satori’s stomach. The redhead winced, “feels weird, hurts, I feel sick.” He summarised pouting. “You’re nervous!” Semi called, “I don’t get nervous.” Satori replied, “that’s why you’re getting hit so bad by it, you don’t know what it feels like to be nervous.” Semi replied.

The date went amazingly for the two, they returned to Ushijima’s house and cuddled on the sofa. “What’s this cheesecake Semi is talking about?” Ushijima asked, running his hand over Satori’s body and legs. “I make it every year for Christmas, it's mint chocolate. I tried chocolate cheesecake, but it was too rich, so the mint cuts through the richness.” Satori explained. “Will you make it for our Christmas dinner?” Ushijima asked he nodded.

“Osamu said I’m not allowed to come unless I make that cheesecake.” The redhead said with a smile. Ushijima patted Satori’s thigh gently, “are you worried about the press?” Ushijima asked Satori thought for a moment. “No, I’m not worried about what they’ll say about me. But I’m worried they’ll talk about you.” Satori replied, cuddling into Ushijima. “When will you make your food?” Ushijima asked, “Tomorrow, before the meal. It needs to set properly.” Satori explained, Ushijima nodded and cuddled the redhead tightly. “You’re so cuddly tonight.” Tendou said, smiling widely.

* * *

“No! Ushijima! Stop! Get out of my kitchen!” Tendou yelled the athlete was trying to subtly take over the cooking process. “You’re supposed to be resting the leg.” Ushijima reminded Satori. “Let me help.” Ushijima insisted. “No! Semi is helping! Stop trying to muscle your way in!” Tendou said, trying to push Ushijima with his bodyweight. Semi was laughing, Ushijima lifted Satori’s injured leg to his hip. Trying to coax him into his arms or onto the kitchen counter, the redhead grumbled but allowed Ushijima to lift him onto a counter.

The redhead sat and scowled at Ushijima. “What do I do now?” Semi asked, “add the flavouring.” Satori said, “how much?” Semi asked, “add a little and taste it and then continue until it tastes nice.” He explained, Ushijima was cutting the chocolate up for Semi. The athlete turned around every now or so to check Satori hadn’t moved from his perch. Satori was sipping his wine gently, Semi showed the mixture to Tendou. “Is that okay?” Semi asked Tendou nodded. “Put the mixture on, after the chocolate has been added in. But like be careful to not pull up the base.” He explained. Ushijima sprinkled the chocolate in, Semi folded it in gently. Tendou was tasting the mixture, “is it okay?” Semi asked, “yes. It's great.” He replied.

* * *

Christmas day rolled around, Tendou was awoken by Semi charging in with Matsukawa, Maki, Shirabu, Yaku, and Lev. Semi jumped onto the bed blasting Christmas tunes from his phone. The redhead groaned loudly and covered his head with the pillow. “Wait! Semi you’re standing on Ushijima!” Lev cried. “He’s not he’s spooning me.” Tendou replied, his voice muffled by the pillow. “Did he stay round again?” Yaku asked Ushijima yawned loudly. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Matsukawa said as he looked at the lumps in bed. Tendou cried out as Semi stood on his ankle, “shit! Sorry, Tendou!” He cried.

Ushijima lept into action and felt the redhead’s ankle soothing him and kissing his cheek. “Want to ice it in the shower?” Ushijima asked Satori nodded, trying to stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks. The athlete carried him to the shower and gently set him down on the shower floor. Taking the head off the holder, he began to slowly and gently turn the cold water on, hosing down the inflamed joint.

“You fell asleep last night.” Satori said, wiping his face, “when?” Ushijima asked, “when I was riding you.” Satori said, “I was tired, I had been training all day.” He explained, “we carried on after I fell asleep.” He pointed out, “you thrusted into me hard 3 times in doggy and then came in my ass, you also fell asleep on me, and I couldn’t breathe. I had to get Semi to come to push you off me.” Satori said, gently taking the showerhead from his partner.

“I’m sorry, but I’m tired,” Ushijima stated. “You’re the one that initiated the sex! I told you to go to bed! You continued to make out with me and get all handsy!” Satori pointed out, “sex helps me sleep.” The athlete replied, the dancer slowly stood and peeled off Ushijima’s hoodie, gently throwing it at the chair in the room. “Do you want to shower with me?” Tendou asked, inviting the athlete in. “I’ll need help to stand up. My ankle is still sore.” He pouted, putting the showerhead back on the holder.

Ushijima pushed his boxers off and joined the redhead in the shower, “you’re hard already.” Satori giggled, Ushijima began kissing satori’s neck as the redhead stretched himself. Tendou moaned gently resting his head on the athlete, “you’re still stretched from last night.” The athlete pointed out as he slipped his two fingers in. Satori gasped loudly and groaned as Ushijima began to palpate his fingers against the prostrate. “Oh, fuck me.” Satori whined, “I’m trying.” Ushijima replied, kissing Satori hungrily, he added a third finger, the redhead was balancing gingerly on one leg, “I’m slipping.” He panted out, his breath hitching in his throat.

Breathy moans echoed around the bathroom, Ushijima withdrew his fingers from Satori and slowly teased him with the head of his dick. “Please, I want it so bad.” Satori moaned, Ushijima placed a harsh smack to satori’s ass. The redhead panted and pushed his hips back into the athlete. After more whining and begging, Ushijima finally pushed in. Satori almost cried with happiness. The burning stretch was welcomed as he was filled with the length.

Shower sex was a lot harder than it looked, especially with one leg. Ushijima’s strong hands held Satori in place, allowing the athlete to pull his lover back onto his hard length if Tendou began to slip. Satori tried to grip to the wall to no avail, Ushijima’s powerful thrusts almost sent him flying into the wall at every opportunity, his grunts echoed nearly drowned out by Satori’s cries of pleasure. He chanted Ushijima’s name like a mantra, despite having his hands full Ushijima still used his mouth to tease Tendou. Nipping at his skin, and marking him up, dipping his head under Satori’s arm, he managed to reach the redhead’s nipples. Taking one into his mouth, he began sucking and licking on them. Satori cried out loudly orgasming, his legs shook as he tried to recover from his intense orgasm, “please cum.” Satori whispered panting and whining.

“I’m gonna need some help Satori.” Ushijima grunted out, “can you talk dirty to me?” He asked nipping Satori’s sensitive chest. Tendou’s ankle was burning with pain as he chanted encouragement to the athlete, whining and moaning in his ear, causing him to cum with a loud groan. “You’re so good to me Ushijima. You fuck me so good.” He whispered as the athlete rode out his orgasm. Satori sighed happily washing with help from the athlete, “will you let me carry you, or will you be stubborn again?” Ushijima asked, kissing the redhead. “I can stand”. He replied defiantly as he attempted to stand on his wobbly leg. He almost fell again, only saved by the strong arms that were wrapped around his middle.

* * *

Tendou was getting changed when Yaku stomped in. “Have you no shame?!” He demanded, “no, not really it, my house.” Satori replied the smaller man grumbled as he stomped back to the sofa. Satori got changed and used his crutches to hobble to the couch. Semi iced his ankle and profusely apologised to the redhead for standing on his ankle. Tendou hugged his friend tightly, “are we doing gifts there?” Matsukawa asked Tendou nodded. Ushijima returned with Tendou’s walking splint boot, he gently put it on the dancer. “You’re dressed with your car keys? Where are you going?” Tendou asked suddenly panicked, “I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry, I’m just moving my keys. They were on the floor.” He said, placing the keys on the coffee table.

“What time are we gonna head over! I’m so excited!” Lev exclaimed, “Osamu said food will be ready for 12, so we should get there at 11.” Yaku said, “why is the TV so loud?” He asked, turning the volume down, “we turned it up to drown out your fucking twink moans.” Semi said, “I’m not a twink!” Satori deflected, “he’s more of a twunk.” Maki said making Matsukawa snort loudly. “Ushijima is a daddy.” Yaku said, tossing a piece of chocolate in his mouth, “I don’t have any children.” Ushijima deadpanned, the group groaned and laughed. “Its gay terminology baby don’t worry,” Satori said, kissing the athlete. “He’s not a daddy because he’s not older,” Lev said, “Tendou is a power bottom. He wants to be a top but can’t be a top.” Semi said Satori glared, “I literally topped you so shut the fuck up.” He grumbled.

Semi laughed loudly, “when did that happen?” Ushijima asked, “long before I met you.” Satori replied, “I’ve always seen Tendou as more of an auntie. He always gossips.” Matsukawa said, “no way, Oikawa is the auntie, he’s constantly gossiping.” Lev said, “Tendou does chat so much shit though.” Maki said, “I don’t! I only say useful things!” He replied they were watching the news. “Fucking hell.” Shirabu exclaimed, “what?” The group asked suddenly shocked by Shirabu’s outburst, “more snow forecast and the stocks are whack.” He commented eating dry cereal. Yaku was inching closer to Tendou, the redhead looked at his friend.

“What?” He asked, “who was your secret Santa?” He hissed, Tendou sealed his lips shut. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” Yaku whispered. Satori shook his head, smiling, “is it me? Did you get me?” Yaku asked, “no.” Satori replied, “who did you get then.” Yaku demanded, “Ushijima who did Tendou get for secret Santa?” Yaku asked, clamping his hand over his friend’s mouth, Tendou licked Yaku’s hand, causing the dancer to recoil. “It’s a secret.” He replied, “that’s not fair!! You’ll tell your boyfriend, but you won’t tell me! Your dancing best friend!” Yaku cried. Satori laughed loudly, “anyone notice how he didn’t deny Ushijima is his boyfriend?” Lev pointed out.

The dancers arrived at the studio, cheesecakes and presents all arrived safely in Ushijima’s car. Semi, Yaku, and Lev stole the backseats in the athlete’s car, they all carried the vast amount of gifts in and put them on the stage, Semi hurried to the kitchen with the cheesecakes. Satori hobbled in, with Ushijima opening doors for him and carrying the rest of the gifts. The group all met in the main stage, the guests were socialising and talking together in seats. Satori hobbled down the steps and found Atsumu.

He hugged the dancer tightly and looked around for Ushijima. Christmas music was being played through the speakers, “are the speakers Bluetooth?” Atsumu asked, “no, it’s all on aux.” Satori replied. Ushijima joined the rest of the athletes and Tendou, “I wanted to play WAP Christmas edition.” Atsumu pouted, the redhead smirked and leaned his crutches on the stage. He texted Tsuki in the sound booth with his demands. “Can you do the dance?” Atsumu asked, “yeah, can you?” Satori asked the athlete. Atsumu nodded, to their surprise the familiar [jingle](https://youtu.be/yZ21zn8tCb0) tuned out of the speakers, “what are you up to?” Ushijima asked as the two began to laugh.

“Where’s everyone’s seats?” Satori asked, “you have to find the picture that is associated with you.” Kita explained, “Oikawa’s is a picture of a knee because he’s broken his knee. Bokuto’s is an owl because he looks like an owl, Akaashi is a book because he likes books and he’s trying to write a book, and he’s an editor at a book firm. Suga’s is a picture of a mother and kids because he’s a mother, Daichi is dad and kids, Asahi is Jesus, Nishinoya is a fishing rod because he’s always going fishing, Hinata a tangerine, Kuroo is a rooster, Kenma is a gaming controller, Atsumu is a bee, Sakusa is hand sanitiser, Lev is a picture of vodka, Yaku is a picture of how to talk to short people, Semi is a picture of him in his emo phase, Osamu’s is a chef hat, Suna has a blunt, Kageyama has milk, Tsuki has salt,” Kita explained, Tendou found his picture, it was of chocolate, Ushijima’s picture was a farmer.

“Ukai’s picture was of smoker’s lungs,” Tendou whispered to Semi, the two snorted and laughed, the tables had been arranged into groups to try to keep people together in their friendship groups. Semi was sat with Tendou and the rest of the athletes. Kuroo, Kenma, Ukai, Kita, Osamu, Suna, Suga, Daichi, were all seated together with the rest of the stage crew and security. “I like how Suga is positioned so he can see his children misbehaving,” Semi said, Satori turned around to see Suga glaring directly at him.

The redhead shivered and waved, “Hi, mom!” He called “Samu!” Atsumu yelled, Osamu looked at his brother, the twin was waving wildly. “HI! You’re so far away!” Atsumu cried, “The further away I am from you, the better.” Samu replied, “how is food coming?” Bokuto asked, his stomach growling loudly. “They’re just seating everyone then we’re going up by table to get food.” Tendou explained, Atsumu stretched and yawned loudly, he was sat opposite Tendou. Oikawa was seated with Iwaizumu, the brunette waved at Tendou, Satori waved back.

The group went up table by table to retrieve their food. Ushijima returned with Satori’s plate piled high with food, “are you sure he can eat all that? He’s only little.” Aran pointed out, “oh man, you’ve not seen Tendou's disgusting talent yet.” Atsumu said, laughing. “He has a disgusting talent to eat copious amounts of food and never put in any weight or get full,” Atsumu said laughing, “I think before we eat there’s gonna be a little speech,” Satori said looking at Kita. The stage manager was handing out Christmas crackers and napkins. Sakusa was cleaning his hands with disinfectant.

“Kita,” Satori said, looking at the manager. Kita looked at him, “will there be a speech?” He asked, “just a small one to say thank you for coming.” Kita replied, “how is your ankle?” He asked, “sore, but it’s okay.” Satori replied, Kita, handed out the last cracker and hugged the dancer tightly. Satori hugged him back, “hurry up and heal fast so you can go back to annoying me again about not having the right things for your performances.” Kita said, Satori smiled. “I’ll do my best.” Tendou promised.

“Suna is getting up to speak?” Semi asked, he gently tapped his glass, getting the room’s attention. “First I’d like to thank you all for coming, I’d also like to thank you all for making this year the best year possible. I’ve made so many memories with all of you in this room. Unfortunately, this year is my last time dancing. My heart belongs to volleyball. I was part of a team alongside my dancing, and I was scouted by a team at a game. Sakusa helped them scout me, and I will be joining them soon.” Suna said. So, thank you all for making my year the best it could have been,” he said. The dancers flocked to Suna wrapping him in hugs and wishing him well.

* * *

The Christmas feast went down amazingly. Satori ate his body weight in food if not more, they were all sprawled around on the stage, giving gifts. Atsumu was resting his head on Sakusa, the other male was too full of food to complain about germs to push him off. Tendou got lots of chocolate, leg warmers, more dancing tights, and lots of branded clothes. “I have another present for you, but I would like you to open it in private,” Ushijima said quietly, to the redhead.

Satori nodded and smiled, he gently pushed chocolate into Ushijima’s mouth. “What now?” Atsumu asked sleepily. “We’ll watch a movie and then go home.” Satori replied, “Oh my God, Tendou you look pregnant.” Suga said the redhead laughed. “He’s eaten so much that he looks pregnant.” Semi said, laughing, “Who’s the dad?” Daichi asked, “me bitch,” Atsumu said. “He’s 9 months pregnant with my baby.” He added. Tendou laughed loudly, “stand up, let me see your belly properly.” Suga said, Tendou stood up and lowered his leggings slightly to his hips, allowing his stomach to be free.

“Pregnancy looks good on you.” Suga said, “I know, I should be a mother.” Tendou replied, holding his belly and stroking it lovingly. “No the fuck you shouldn’t,” Oikawa said, aiming a lazy kick at Tendou’s knee. The dancer sidestepped it easily. “I’d make a better mother than you.” Tendou said, rubbing his stomach. Ushijima gently placed his hand on Satori’s stomach, “get your hands off my baby!” Atsumu yelled Tendou laughed loudly.

“It’s my baby in your belly.” Ushijima mumbled, “apparently its Ushijima’s baby.” Tendou said to Atsumu. “I’d fight him for the baby if he didn’t look like he could bowl me over with one finger,” Atsumu replied. Bokuto was falling asleep on Akaashi, the raven was smiling warmly. Suga smiled, looking around at the group of people sprawled out across the stage. Tsuki began playing the movie on the backdrop. The group all watched in varying levels of consciousness.

Ushijima and Tendou ended up back at the athlete’s house, Satori was eating some leftovers in Ushijima’s fridge. “Still hungry?” He asked Satori nodded. “Just a bit peckish, that cheese board finished me off though.” He admitted eating a few grapes and finishing the leftovers. He washed up and left the Tupperware to dry, “we got so many cute pictures of everyone today.” Tendou said, looking through his phone. The athlete wrapped his arms around Satori’s waist and kissed him gently, sliding his hands down to the redhead’s ass, the two made out into the kitchen until Ushijima lifted Satori up taking him to bed.

The redhead let the athlete pepper him in kisses, he hummed happily. He palmed Ushijima’s crotch finding him rockhard, the redhead looked up at the athlete, he groaned and covered his face. “Baby?” Ushijima asked, gently removing Satori’s hands. “Can we not have sex now? I think if any more meat enters me, I’ll explode.” He mumbled, the athlete smiled. “Of course.” He replied and planted a kiss to the redhead’s forehead. Tendou got ready for bed and rolled over to face the athlete.

“Oh, what was my present?” Tendou asked, suddenly remembering, the athlete got up and disappeared into the house, returning with a small box. Satori opened it carefully it was a ring, “you’re not proposing to me, are you?” Satori asked nervously, “no, it’s a promise ring. My promise to you is to always provide you with a safe space and food.” Ushijima said watching as Satori slipped the small band onto his finger. It fit perfectly, and it was gorgeous. “I love it, thank you so much.” Satori said, smiling at the ring, “I want to ask you something though.” Ushijima said, the redhead looked up at him.

“Yes?” he asked, “will you become official with me? Will you be my boyfriend?” Ushijima asked, “I’ve never felt his close of a connection with someone before. I know some people may say we’re rushing into it, but I feel connected to you in a way I have never felt before.” Satori stared at him mouth open. “I don’t want to rush you so you can take all the time you want to answer me. Just know that I leave after New Years.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas ya filthy animals


	5. Epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!! TW !!!!!!  
> Child abuse, alcoholism, abuse, drug abuse, OD, Vomiting, potential ED, mention of r*pe

Satori stood at the departure gate. Ushijima was saying goodbye, “I’ll message you when I land. I’ll call you when I’m in the hotel.” He promised, “Come on, loverboy.” Atsumu said, dragging Bokuto behind him, Akaashi had come to bid farewell to Bokuto. Ushijima gave the redhead one last kiss and a tight hug, Tendou inhaled the smell of Ushijima and felt the athlete place something in his hand. He looked down, “it’s a key, to my house. You can go there whenever to get things that smell like me. If you want.” He said quickly hurrying into the gate. Tendou was shocked, he pocketed the key and stared at Akaashi in disbelief. He smiled at Tendou. “I can’t believe that happened,” Satori admitted. “He gave me his key.” He explained, Akaashi smiled politely. “Congratulations.” He said, smiling.

Satori arrived at home he got himself a glass of wine and curled up on his sofa watching TV. Semi came in an hour later with Yaku and Lev. “heyyyyy…” Yaku said gently, Satori smiled at his friends. “Is it bad I miss him already?” Satori asked, “no, you’ve literally been spending every waking minute with him this week. The second you finish dancing you’re on the phone with him, he comes over, or you go to him, and you spend time together.” Lev said, “he asked me to be his boyfriend, and he gave me a key.” Satori said, putting it on the coffee table. “When?” Yaku demanded, “he asked me to be his boyfriend after the meal on Christmas, and he gave me the key today. He said I can use it whenever to get clothes that smell like him.” Satori explained, “you wanna go to the club tonight?” Lev asked, “I’m supposed to FaceTime him today when he’s in his hotel.”

“It’s like 6 hours from here to LA?” Yaku asked, “you’re gonna be waiting well into the night, Tendou.” Semi said, sitting next to his friend. “I don’t mind waiting up for him,” Satori replied. “Oh no, what’s happened to him. He used to be fun, and now suddenly he’s boring and in love.” Yaku said. “I think it’s cute he’s in love!” Lev said hugging Satori, “I’m not in love,” Tendou laughed, “Satori and Ushijima sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G First comes love then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a golden carriage!” Yaku and Semi sang together.

Tendou was lay on the sofa watching the TV quietly, his friends were sat around him. “When are we going clubbing?” Lev asked, “at 10.” Satori replied, “are we going to invite Oikawa and the others?” Semi asked, “I really don’t feel like going clubbing.” Tendou admitted. “You’ll feel like it when you get some drinks down you.” Yaku said comfortingly, “get Oikawa, and invite the others.” Yaku said to Lev, the tall male sent a message to the others. Suga came over with Daichi, “hi sugamama.” Tendou said from his sofa. “Hiiii, how’s the ankle?” He asked the ankle had healed quickly, only leaving some tenderness to the touch, his toes, on the other hand, were still broken.

He often bound the toes with a bandage to support them, “it’s okay,” Satori replied from his pile of blankets and pillows on the sofa. “Oikawa said no, he’s waiting for a call from Iwaizumi. So he’s not coming out.” Lev said, “eugh! When you get into a relationship, you get boring!” Yaku exclaimed, “hmmm?” Suga asked, making a shiver run down Yaku’s spine. “Other then Sugamama obviously. Sugamama is the life of the party before and after dating dad.” Yaku exclaimed quickly, “nice save.” Semi said from beside Tendou, the musician was eating some snacks. “Why are you trying to drag Satori out to the club? He misses Ushijima, he wants to wait for his call.” Suga said, gently stroking the redhead’s hair.

Satori waited long into the night for Ushijima to call, but to his surprise, he got no call, not even a text. Tired of waiting around, Satori decided to get blackout drunk with Yaku, Semi, and Lev at the club, “wait! FaceTime Atsumu!” Lev called, the redhead nodded and staggered to his booth to call Atsumu, Satori called him. Atsumu picked up on the third ring, “heyyyyy!!” Satori called, Lev, Yaku, and Semi staggered over to say hello to their friend. “Where are you?” Atsumu asked, he was laying on a sofa, “we’re in the club!” Tendou slurred out, “where’s Ushijima?!” Tendou demanded, “he’s out like a light, he’s fast asleep. He was falling asleep standing up.” Atsumu replied, “aww! My baby!” Satori cried, holding his heart, “where’s Bokuto?” Satori asked, “he’s here.”

Atsumu pointed the camera at Bokuto, the male was pouting, Atsumu took his headphones out. “Bokuto!” Satori cried, the athlete perked up and looked around for the redhead, finally seeing Atsumu’s phone he gasped and leaned in to look at the screen. “We’re in the club!” Yaku yelled, “the star point?” Atsumu asked the group nodded. “I miss it!” Bokuto cried, “I miss Akaashi,” he pouted, leaning on Atsumu. “He misses you too! I love Akaashi, he’s so lovely.” Satori said, “are you lot not gonna dance?” Atsumu asked, scratching his chin. “We were dancing, we sat down for a break to drink more,” Satori explained, the drinks appeared at the table, the group knocked back more shots and drank happily.

The infectious energy at the club spread to Atsumu and Bokuto on FaceTime. They started dancing and jumping around to the blaring music. They hyped the dancers up as they danced. Sensing that fun was being had, Hinata appeared and joined in, dragging Kageyama into the fray. The loud singing and dancing woke Ushijima up, he shuffled to the lounge to see Bokuto, Atsumu, Kuroo, Hinata, Kageyama, and Iwaizumi all gathered around a phone hyping up whoever was on the other end of the phone, “go best friend go best friend!” Atsumu chanted, the others joined in, “what are they doing?” Ushijima asked, “they’re on the phone to Tendou, they’re in the club.” Sakusa replied, washing his hands thoroughly with hand sanitiser after touching the door handle.

“Satori?” Ushijima asked, “Tendou, look! Ushijima’s woken up!” Bokuto yelled, pointing the camera to Ushijima, the tall athlete headed over to see the redhead. Satori was throwing it back with Lev, Semi was letting Tendou grind on him. “Tendou! Ushijima is here!” Atsumu yelled the redhead hurried over at the mention of Ushijima. “Are you okay?” Ushijima asked, “I’m fine, why didn’t you text me or call me? I waited until 11pm for you to call.” Sadly, he said, “I was asleep, I passed out the second I was on the plane.” He explained, “he looks really sad.” Atsumu said, “I miss you.” Satori said into the phone, “I miss you too.” Ushijima echoed, the team awed loudly. “I’m really sad because I miss you and I want you to be here with me,” Satori said as the tears started to flow down his cheeks uncontrollably. “Satori! Don’t cry!” Atsumu said, “I’m so fucking drunk.” He wailed, Semi hugged his friend tightly. “It breaks my heart to see you so upset,” Ushijima said, looking extremely conflicted. “He’s drunk, so take everything he says with a pinch of salt.” Semi slurred out.

The dancer was sent home by his friends. Suga came to collect the redhead, Satori couldn’t stop crying uncontrollably. “What’s wrong?” Suga exclaimed, “I miss Wakatoshi!” He sobbed, Suga coaxed the redhead into a car and the two returned to his apartment. Daichi was watching TV on the sofa, “don’t be sad, he’s calling you right now look!” Satori looked at his phone, he picked up. Ushijima was on FaceTime, “hi,” Satori sobbed out. “Hey, are you okay?” Ushijima asked. “No, I miss you, and I’m sad,” Satori said as more tears rolled down his face. “Have you had something to eat? Maybe throwing up or eating will help you sober up?” Wakatoshi suggested, “I’m sorry that I can’t be there to help you.” Ushijima said sadly.

“I want you here!” Tendou cried loudly, “oh, honey, shhhhh.” Suga said, wrapping his arms around Tendou and hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry I didn’t call you, I just was so tired I fell asleep.” Wakatoshi explained, “I miss you so much.” Tendou sobbed into Suga. “Satori shhh, you’re so drunk. Calm down,” Suga said gently stroking his hair. “Ushijima, I’ll call you back he’s so drunk I’ve gotta save his image somehow.” Suga said, “no! Don’t hang up! I need him!” Tendou cried, “your phone is going to die!” Suga exclaimed, “please!” Tendou begged, “fine, I’ll give it to Daichi whilst I sort you out.” Suga said, taking the phone to Daichi, “what’s this?” Daichi asked.

“Tendou’s phone, he’s on the phone to Ushijima, he won’t stop crying or let me hang up. So you’re going to talk to Ushijima whilst I sort Tendou out. He’s so drunk he can’t stand he’s just laying on the floor crying, so I need to go help him.” Suga explained, “alright, have fun with drunk Tendou.” Daichi said putting the phone on speaker, “hey Wakatoshi,” Daichi said, “who is this?” The athlete asked, “I’m one of Tendou’s friends. Suga is helping him to the bathroom to sort himself out. Tendou won’t let us hang up, so we’re just gonna talk instead until Tendou returns.”

“Will he be okay?” Ushijima asked, “Oh yeah, he’ll be fine. It's hard for him I guess because he’s never been in a relationship before. So he’s gone from being around you 24/7 talking every hour of the day to not talking to you all the time and not seeing you. He won’t admit it, but he’s very dependant on others.” Daichi explained, “It breaks my heart to hear him so upset.” Ushijima replied. “It breaks all our hearts, but he’ll calm down soon, he’s only in hysterics tonight because he’s drunk.” Daichi said, “we’ll take care of him till you’re back Ushijima.” He reassured the athlete.

* * *

“You’re an idiot,” Semi mumbled out to the redhead, Satori was hunched over the toilet bowl. “I don’t even remember calling him drunk.” Satori mumbled, “are you still throwing up?” Suga asked Semi nodded. “He did drink a lot to be fair,” Semi said, “how much did I drink?” Satori asked, “you finished off a bottle of whiskey by yourself, and a bottle of wine. Then you just kept doing shots with Yaku and me, someone also bought you a pitcher of sex on the beach.” Semi said, “he’s on a drinking ban. He’s not allowed to drink again this month.”

Suga said, pointing at the redhead. “This month?!” Satori asked, “you, my friend, are participating in dry January.” Suga commented Semi laughed cruelly at his friend, the redhead groaned sadly and looked at Semi. The musician had claimed the wastebin and had it rested in his lap, “That’s not fair, I want to drink again.” Satori mumbled, “no way. Because who do you think will take care of you when you’re drunk? It’s not going to be me, I’ve got stuff to do. I have a life.” Suga said Satori opened his mouth to reply but quickly had to advert his head to the toilet bowl to throw up.

“You drank more than last night than the last time you got really sad because of something Ushijima did,” Semi said, “I had to take care of you guys again when that happened.” Suga pointed out. “It will not be happening again.” He warned, “The other responsible dancer left us for professional volleyball,” Semi said, “Semi, you should take care of your friend.” Suga said, “no way, I want to have fun. I don’t want to deal with drunk Tendou.” Semi said laughing, “neither do I!” Suga exclaimed, “how do you have conversations with Ushijima?”

Daichi asked, “I tried to talk to him yesterday, but it was like talking to a brick wall.” He said, “I mainly talk, so he listens and talks when he deems it appropriate.” Satori replied. The dancer spent the day in bed. He was recovering from his last drinking session. Semi had gotten Tendou a handheld game console for Christmas. It most definitely came in handy when the redhead was bored in bed. “What are you playing today?” Semi asked, “Pokemon.” Satori replied, “Did you do your things on animal crossing?” Semi asked, Satori nodded. The musician looked at his friend’s console. “I’m trying to capture Articuno. But he’s being an articunt.” Satori mumbled. The musician laughed and watched Satori play happily.

Days passed, Satori filled the void Ushijima left by surrounding himself with friends and busying himself with his new game. He was on FaceTime to Ushijima every night after practice, “what are you always playing?” Ushijima asked, “a Nintendo switch. Semi got me it for Christmas, its been helpful keeping my mind busy.” He replied, “you look exhausted.” Satori said, “it’s hard work, I’m doing conditioning or doing practice matches from eight in the morning to eight at night.” Ushijima said with a yawn, “are you eating well?” Satori asked Ushijima nodded. “they make us our food, so its all nutritionally balanced and correct portion sizes.”

“Since you’ve been gone, I’ve eaten so much crap. For breakfast, I had McDonald’s I then went to a local shop and had some food, I can’t remember what it was called, it was Thai. I think and then for dinner. I’ve ordered Chinese with Semi. He’s stolen my TV again.” Satori explained to the athlete. “Have you watched my matches yet?” Ushijima asked, “yes, I watch the replays on the sports channel in bed,” Satori replied. “Satori! The driver is downstairs in the foyer!” Semi yelled, Satori groaned and took the athlete with him downstairs to take the food. He was dressed in Ushijima’s hoodie and some short shorts, he took the driver's food.

The dancer checked the food and gave him a tip, “Hey, uh. Weird question, but can I get a picture with you?” The driver asked. “My friends will never believe me if I say I delivered food to Tendou Satori.” He explained, “yes, of course.” Tendou said kindly getting a picture with the driver. “Are you and Ushijima really together?” the driver asked excitedly, Tendou smiled kindly and tapped his nose. The driver smiled widely and thanked the dancer again. “I loved your performance this Christmas!” He enthused, “I saw it on opening night, and it was amazing.” He exclaimed Lev sauntered in with Yaku.

The two were arguing, “Satori! We’ve come to harass you!” Lev exclaimed hugging the redhead, “thanks again.” Tendou said to the driver, “hope you stay well. Please drive safe out there.” Tendou said, waving as he headed to back to his apartment with the other two dancers. “Did you know him?” Yaku asked, “no, he was a fan.” Tendou replied the three reached the apartment and padded in. Tendou set up his phone and sat on the sofa with his plate of food, Ushijima was lay in his bed, staring at Satori. “You’re beautiful.” He said, causing the redhead to blush. “Is that Ushijima?!” Lev called, Satori nodded. The tall male scooted into the frame, “hi Ushijima!” Lev exclaimed, "hello, Lev.” The athlete replied, the group watched tv together whilst eating. “Ushijima looks so tired.” Yaku whispered. “He’ll fall asleep on facetime.” Tendou replied quietly.

Tendou finished his mountain of food and looked at Ushijima. The athlete was near falling asleep, “when he falls asleep, put your headphones in, he snores like a drainpipe.” Yaku mumbled sipping some water. “Yaku!” Tendou chastised quietly, “I’m going to lie down, talk to him some more.” Tendou said, heading to his room. “Will you come back?” Semi asked, “yes, when he’s asleep, I’ll come back.” He replied, he got comfy in bed, Ushijima mumbled something and put his phone on charge. “Everything okay, dear?” Tendou asked, Ushijima nodded, “I miss you.” He said, pulling the covers up to his chin. “I miss you too,” Satori replied, a smile creeping its way onto his face. “You’re pretty,” the athlete added. Tendou smiled gently. “I can’t wait to be in your arms again,” Satori admitted. “I can’t wait for you to be in mine.” The athlete echoed. “Just five more days.” He promised, the athlete yawned loudly.

* * *

The days passed incredibly slowly for Satori. He spent his evenings playing on his switch, on FaceTime to Ushijima, and practising his tap routine for the shows alongside his national show's performance. “Do you want to play among us?” Satori asked the athlete, “I’ve never played that before.” Ushijima admitted, “I’ll teach you how to play.” Satori said kindly, the redhead enlisted help from Oikawa, Semi, Yaku, and Lev in teaching Ushijima how to play among us, “It's quite fun in the end.” He said as he did his tasks. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” Satori said Oikawa was in Tendou’s bed with him, “Iwa wanted to join us for among us.” Oikawa said, “okay, tell him the code.” The redhead said, “where's the others?” Ushijima asked, “Semi, Yaku, Lev are stealing my TV. Oikawa is here because he wanted to sneak a glance at Iwa again.” Tendou said, Iwaizumi came in and sat on the bed with Ushijima, “Are you on facetime to Tendou?” He asked Ushijima nodded. He showed Iwaizumi the redhead and Oikawa, “Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said, staring at the brunette, Oikawa waved at his boyfriend.

“Answer my text message.” He said the brunette looked at his phone. He replied and switched back onto the game, “ohhh, Satori! I love your ring! It's so cute!” Oikawa cried gently examining the ring on Tendou’s finger. “Who got you this then?” Oikawa asked, “Ushijima did,” Satori replied, smiling, “ring?” Yaku asked, peering around the corner. “ring?!” Semi echoed, the rest of the group rushed in to see the ring. “I thought I showed you the ring!” Tendou said, displaying it to the group. “Are you engaged?!” Yaku screeched, “no! its just a promise ring.” Satori explained, “what was the promise?” Yaku asked, “it’s a secret." Ushijima lay in bed, watching them interact. “An engagement ring would be much bigger.” Ushijima replied, “are we going to play among us or not?” Lev asked the group got back on track playing among us.

* * *

“Satori? Do you know what a promise ring means?” Yaku asked they were stretching on the bar. “Yeah, it's like a thing that means to keep all promises.” Satori said, “almost, a real promise ring means they’ll remain faithful, they want to be your significant other forever, it also used to make your intentions of marriage known but when it's too early in the relationship for an engagement.” Suga explained. “Marriage?” Satori asked a chill running down his spine. “He gave me a key to his house too.” Satori explained, “did he ask you to move in?” Suga asked, “no. But he always says it's my home too, and I’m always welcome in his home.” Satori said.

Yaku cringed, “ew, he definitely wants to marry you.” Yaku replied, “but I’m not the marrying type. No one can stand to be around me for long.” Satori said, “Ushijima seems to think that you are.” Lev said, looking at the redhead. “Well he comes home today, so I’ve booked the week off so we can talk about it then,” Satori said smiling fondly at the prospect of Ushijima coming home, “oh my God. You’re so in love, you’ve caught feelings so hard.” Yaku gagged. “Ew love, ew love, ew love.” He chanted shivering all over.

Tendou was lay in his bed, waiting for the message to say that Ushijima was on his way back. He was filled with excitement, his phone began to vibrate and chime loudly. He scrambled for the phone and picked up, “Satori?” Ushijima’s voice came through on the speakers. “Hiiii, are you at the airport yet?” Satori asked. “There’s been a change of plans. We’re going to be staying in LA for a while longer. Just a week or two longer.” Ushijima said, “I have an official match here with my home team, I then have more games here with the national men’s team. It’s pointless for me to return for one day, so I’ll stay. The others are staying too.”

He explained, “oh.” Satori said quietly, “I know it's not what we wanted to happen, but it has to. I really want to be there with you.” Ushijima said silence filled the call. “I booked a week off to see you.” Satori mumbled out, “I know, and I’m sorry for that.” Ushijima said. A long uncomfortable silence filled the call, “why don’t you come to stay with me for the week?” The athlete suggested, “Is that allowed?” Satori asked, immediately perking up. “I’m paying for the hotel room so yeah I guess,” Ushijima said, Satori practically screamed with excitement. “There’s a flight tonight that leaves in less than three hours. If you want to catch that one.” Ushijima said, looking at his laptop screen. “Do you need me to bring anything?” Tendou asked. “Just your sweet ass and some clothes,” Ushijima said.

The redhead was waiting patiently at the boarding gate, he had packed some extra clothes for Ushijima to wear along with Tendou’s nice outfits. He had packed away his laptop, tablet, and handheld gaming console into his carry on. He hurriedly explained the plan to his friends, Yaku, Lev, and Semi helped him pack in record time. Neatly folding everything away and delicately placing Satori’s old cuddly toy into the suitcase.

“Safe flight nelly,” Semi said as he sealed up the bag, “why do you still have that?” Yaku asked, “he was from my grandparents.” Tendou explained, Yaku ah’d gently and helped his friend into the back of an Uber. “Please don’t destroy my house.” Tendou said, “can I sleep in your bed?” Semi asked. “You do, anyway.” Tendou replied, cutting it fine he made it to the airport and got to his gate quickly. It was finally time to board the plane, he paid for plane wifi and messaged his friends when he was on the plane.

* * *

 **Guess Monster** **:** Just boarded now! I’ve paid for plane wifi so I can talk to my loving fans whilst on my dangerous voyage ✨💃🏼

 **SemiSemi:** what fans lol

 **Yakult:** his ‘onlyfans’ obviously 🤦🏼‍♀️

 **Great King:** wait Tendou where are you going? Are you on a flight right now? I think I’m on the same plane as you I think I can see your hair 👀

 **Guess Monster:** I’m on the way to see Ushi Gushi, he’s staying another week, did Iwa tell you about it too? 👁👄👁

 **Great King:** he did indeed, but I had this flight booked for ages, I wanted to go to LA anyway 💁🏼‍♀️ I wanna do some shopping

 **Lyovochka:** ooo get me a souvenir please I wanna go to LA too!

 **Yakult:** get him nothing

 **Lyovochka:** ☹️

 **SemiSemi:** do the team know you’re coming?

 **Guess Monster:** I don’t think so, Ushi is so excited though🥺

 **Yakult:** are you sure you shouldn’t have taken your crutches?

 **Guess Monster:** 👁👄👁

 **Lyovochka:** ??? Yaku his ankle is fine now, he doesn’t need the crutches to walk anymore

 **SemiSemi:** 👀

 **Yakult:** 👀

 **Great King:** 👀

 **Sugamama:** 🤦🏼‍♀️

 **Sugamama:** stop corrupting Lev. He’s an innocent baby

 **Guess Monster:** Update; I found Oikawa, we’re sitting together now. I’ve put an ask us questions thing on my Instagram so we should be entertained for a while

 **Great King:** prepare yourself for your Instagram to be flooded by my adoring fans

 **SemiSemi:** Wait does Tendou still have an onlyfans? Lol

 **Guess Monster:** What do you mean still have one? I never had one 🥴

 **Sugamama:** Ukai made him get rid of his onlyfans

 **Guess Monster:** it wasn’t an onlyfans! It was Patreon! I did dances on request, Ukai made me delete it 😔👊🏼

 **SemiSemi:** lmao onlyfans

 **Yakult:** why didn’t you do the chicken dance? I paid 5$ to do it on your Patreon, you never did it.

 **Guess Monster:** because the funky chicken is too advanced for my skill level 🥲

 **Lyovochka:** wheres Oikawa? He’s normally in here talking 24/7

 **Great King:** I’m answering Instagram questions, Satori and I are being overwhelmed with questions 😔✨

 **Guess monster:** the plane is taking off now I’m so excited to see him again 🥺

 **Yakult:** oh give over he went to LA, not to war

 **Guess monster:** it may as well have been war, it was torture for me to be away from him 😔

 **Yakult:** oh no Tendou forgot to function without dick whatever will he do

 **Lyovochka:** Yaku, I’m sensing a lot of pent up anger and fear from your remarks. Why are you scared of love?

 **SemiSemi:** yeah, Yaku, why are you scared of love? 🤣🤣🤣

 **Yakult:** shut up, or I’ll break all your instruments 🔪

 **SemiSemi:** 🤐🥲

Satori smiled at his phone, he was glad to have friends like Yaku, Semi, Oikawa, Lev and Suga. The two watched a movie together on Satori’s tablet, “have you got any interesting questions yet on your insta?” Oikawa asked, “Its mainly questions about Ushijima.” Tendou replied, “90% of the questions are Ushijima.” Tendou mumbled, “what are the questions?~,” Oikawa asked, leaning over and looking at the phone. “Mainly are you dating Ushijima, where is Ushijima, do you have his social media, do you want to date him, are you, friends,” Satori said, scrolling through the questions. “What will you say?” Oikawa asked, “mind your own fucking business.” Satori mumbled, Oikawa laughed and rested his head on the redhead. “Snoozing already?” Tendou asked, “just a little bit of shut-eye, we still have a few hours.” Oikawa said.

The jet touched down in LA, the two athletes headed over to baggage claim. “Iwa said he’d meet us here. So we don’t have to get a taxi.” Oikawa replied, the redhead nodded, smiling. He collected his bag. The two wheeled their bags to the airport's front; Iwaizumi was waiting patiently in the car. The two got in and headed to the hotel, “nice flight?” Iwa asked, “It was alright, we just watched a movie and did questions on our social media.” Oikawa said, “what movie?” Iwaizumi asked. Satori was sat in the back messaging Ushijima.

“I can’t remember, it was some action movie or something.” Oikawa replied, smiling at the driver, “Ushijima is so excited to see you.” Iwaizumi said, smiling, “Well, he’s excited as Ushijima can be.” He added, “I’m so excited to see him, but it's so late.” Tendou said, “yeah, so don’t keep us up with your bedroom activities.” Oikawa said, turning around to face the redhead. “why are you saying this like you won’t be having sexy time with Iwa?” Tendou asked, tilting his head. “Because unlike you, I can actually be quiet,” Oikawa said, smiling. “We shall see,” Iwa mumbled scratching his chin as he drove.

* * *

Ushijima was waiting down in the lobby as Tendou wheeled his bag in, Satori smiled widely and opened his arms wide for Ushijima. The athlete hugged Satori tightly, Tendou buried his face in Ushijima’s shoulder. Oikawa was taking a video of the two. Ushijima had wrapped his strong arms around Tendou’s waist, pulling him closer to him. “I missed you so much,” Satori said, “I missed you too,” Ushijima replied. The athlete gently took the suitcase from his lover and placed his hand on Satori’s lower back, “no kiss?” Tendou asked, “I want to, but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Ushijima explained, the two shared a brief kiss on the lips. Ushijima took Tendou’s hand, and the two headed to the lift, “no thank you, Iwaizumi?” He called after the two. “Ah, I apologise. Thank you Iwaizumi for chaperoning him so safely for me.” The athlete replied the ding from the lift indicated that it was there. The two stepped in headed upstairs.

The second Ushijima shut the door to his hotel room. The two were all over each other, the two had intense sex before spooning in each other's arms. “Your mother texts me all the time now.” Satori said, smiling, “my mother?” He asked, “yes, we talk a lot. She has my number, so she texts me, I got her a signed copy of my new book. I signed my number inside so she could contact me.” Tendou replied, “you’ve met my mother, would you like to meet my father?” Ushijima asked, “Sure?” Tendou asked, “he’s coming to the game tomorrow.” Ushijima replied, cuddling the redhead, “will I meet your parents?” Ushijima asked, Satori froze and struggled to get the words out. “What?” Ushijima asked, leaning on his arm and looking at the redhead. The redhead turned to look at Ushijima. “I don’t really have parents.” Tendou replied. “Oh, I’m sorry,” Ushijima said, gently stroking Satori’s face. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, “I’ll talk about it a bit so you can understand where I’m coming from.” Satori said.

“I was born to a teenaged mother, she surrendered me into the care system. I don’t blame her for abandoning me, the family I was adopted into weren’t the most functional. As is with most broken marriages, they slap a baby onto it and hope that a baby will fix the problem. Eventually, it fell apart, their biological child hated me and blamed me for the collapse of his parent's marriage. But I was literally 18 months at the time, I was a baby. I had no means of ruining someone’s marriage, but that didn’t stop him from taking his frustrations out on me. I was taken back into care, I got adopted into another family, they had me until I was two, and the marriage fell apart again, but this time I stayed with the mother. She turned to drugs, in one of her highs she left the door open and I wandered out into the road and just kept walking. I was almost hit by a car, the car that almost hit me was a police car. He picked me up, and he took me to the station, she had overdosed. So I obviously couldn’t go back, but my feet were shredded from walking on the hot asphalt barefooted. So back into care I went, I was with a lovely family until I was six, but this time the mother died. So I was left with the dad, he turned to alcohol to numb the pain. I learned all my curse words from him, he often would show me exactly what it meant to be a man. For example, his belt was a great way of disciplining a seven-year-old.”

“CPS was called when I started freaking out in class because I dropped a pot of paint and made a mess. I started screaming and begging the teacher not to beat me. Shortly after that, I was bounced from foster family to foster family until I was eight. I was taken in by a retired professional dancer and his wife, he taught me ballet. He showed me to dance, I became his next protégé. I wasn’t his son, I was ‘the boy, the child, it’ they did feed me well and give me a good education, but he would fly into a rage when anyone called him my father or something like that. His wife was similar, they died when I was sixteen, CPS retook me, but he had left me everything. The house, money, everything. So I sold it all and waited to be fostered or something. I was fostered by a kind lady who lives in New Jersey, she let me do my dance and offered to help pay for my dancing career. But I used all the inheritance from my previous family to pay for it. She tried to mother me, but I was so scared she’d hit me. I would always freak out and bolt. I’m afraid to call her my mother because it happens that everyone I call my parent dies or something tragic happens. I must be cursed. That damn elephant is the only tie I have to my real family, my biological grandparents gave it to me when I was surrendered.”

“Don’t think that way. You’re not cursed.” Ushijima said hugging the redhead, “Is that why you eat such a vast amount of food?” Ushijima asked, “partly, I think it’s instinct kicking in saying you have to eat lots because you don’t know when you’ll eat again.” Satori said, “I actually have a small appetite, more than half the food I scoff down gets thrown back up. I just can’t tell when I’m full, so I just eat and eat and eat.” Satori explained, “do you ever go and see the lady that took you in?” Ushijima asked, “no, I’m scared to.” Satori replied, “I’m truly sorry this happened to you.” Ushijima said, “maybe one day when you feel brave enough, we could go visit this lovely lady.” Ushijima said gently kissing Tendou’s head, “I still keep in contact with her, I send her loads of gifts and she always texts me. So I talk to her on the phone via text message, but I never call. I’m too embarrassed.” He replied.

“Did you ever track down your mother?” Ushijima asked Satori shook his head. “No, I was asked by a show called ‘Who do you think you are?’ If I wanted to do it, but it’s a callous thing to give up a child, I don’t judge her at all for it. I could have been a child of rape,” Satori said, “I’ve never really known mother’s love, true mother’s love.” Satori replied, “so when I see people who have parents and see them be nasty to their parents. It just breaks my heart,” he said. Ushijima said nothing as he stroked Tendou’s arm gently, “I think it’s why I got so upset when you left. Because it reminded me of my childhood.”

“I’m sorry.” The athlete said gently kissing Satori’s neck, “oh no! Don’t feel bad! I’m not saying this to make you feel bad, I’m just saying it, so you understand why I’m so clingy or sometimes feel distant or freak out when you ask me to commit to things.” Satori explained. The two cuddled in bed, sleep claimed Ushijima first; the redhead smiled gently and turned the light off. He settled down into the warm embrace of Ushijima. He sighed contently, “I never want to be apart from you again.” He whispered into the athlete's hair as he kissed his ear gently.

* * *

“This is bad, like really bad. I never knew Ushijima was the type to cheat!” Bokuto cried, Atsumu was sat up in bed, his hair stood up in various directions, Hinata and Kageyama were perched on the bed scowling. Sakusa was stood with his arms folded tapping his foot. “I thought Ushijima was a cool guy, but now I see that he’s a cheating cheater!” Hinata exclaimed, “are we sure he actually cheated, though?” Atsumu asked, rubbing his face. Bokuto showed Atsumu the evidence, it was a series of loud moans coming from Ushijima’s room. “Why do you have that on your phone?!” Sakusa demanded, “that’s disgusting!” He cried, “more importantly! He cheated on Tendou!” Hinata yelled, “well, why don’t we go ask him?” Atsumu asked, “Tendou is my best friend, I’m not letting him get away with this.” Atsumu said, pulling his hoodie on and shoving his feet into his slippers, the group followed after Atsumu. He pounded on the door, a very groggy Ushijima answered the door.

“Have fun last night, did you?” Bokuto piped up from behind Atsumu. “Oh, were we too loud? I apologise.” Ushijima replied, “where is he?” Atsumu asked, “in the bed.” He replied, opening the door for the team to come in. Atsumu, Bokuto, and Hinata charged in. Satori was lay in the bed, the duvet was half-covering his body. Half of his leg and ass hung out of the duvet as he lay in the bed. “Tendou?!” Atsumu cried the redhead looked at the blonde smiling. Bokuto was covering Hinata’s eyes, “surprise,” he croaked. Atsumu jumped into the bed with no hesitation hugging Satori tightly. “May I remind you they literally just fucked in that bed.” Sakusa said cringing, “I made him wear a condom just for that Sakusa.” Tendou said, smiling as Sakusa cringed and shivered, Bokuto dove in joining the hug pile.

Ushijima headed for a shower, Hinata and Kageyama sat on Ushijima’s side of the bed. “When did you get here?!” Atsumu demanded, “this morning?” Satori asked, “1am? I think?” He added. “Oh man, we thought Ushi was cheating on you.” Bokuto said, “I was ready to fight him!” Hinata yelled, “dumbass, Ushijima could sneeze at you, and you’d fold like a paper bag.” Kageyama said glaring at Hinata. “Put your ass away there are children present,” Sakusa said perching on the chair in the room. “It’s only a booty, it’s not harming anyone.” Satori said, “it’s distracting.” Bokuto said Atsumu folded the duvet over Tendou’s ass, covering it from the group. “I’m worse at home, I walk around naked all the time.” Satori said, “your apartment literally is 90% window.” Atsumu said in disbelief, “exactly.” Satori replied, he stretched and groaned happily.

Atsumu was hugging the redhead’s arm. “I would hug you properly, but I don’t want your dick near me.” Atsumu said, “I hope my arm suffices.” Satori replied, “you could just put it away?” Sakusa said, “Nah, I like the freedom.” Satori said, “I don’t wanna be flashed, though.” Atsumu said Bokuto lay on top of Satori hugging him. “Hi bo,” satori said, stroking his head, Hinata took a selfie with the members in the room. “Oikawa is here too, he came with Iwaizumi,” Satori announced, “are your toes still broken?” Atsumu asked. Satori nodded, “I need to pee.” He grumbled, “hold it, I don’t want to move.” Bokuto said Tendou took a selfie with Bokuto lay on him. Atsumu joined in on the selfie, “Bokuto seriously move I need to pee.” Satori kicking his legs, “how will you get to the bathroom without flashing any of us?” Atsumu asked, “you’ll all just have to shut your eyes.” Tendou suggested as Bokuto rolled off him, “cup it in your hands.” Atsumu said Sakusa gagged. “It’s a penis, Sakusa! You have one!” Atsumu yelled.

Satori opted for the latter and covered his privates with his hands as he headed to the toilet. Ushijima was just getting out of the shower. The athlete smacked Tendou’s bare ass hard as he got out, “owwww!” Satori yelled, “sorry.” Ushijima replied. “You’re not sorry at all, now get out I need to pee,” Satori said, the athlete pulled a robe on and padded to the bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Satori, Kageyama and Hinata were still arguing. The redhead emerged from the bathroom in Ushijima’s hoodie, he slipped on his boxers under and sat in Ushijima’s lap. Tendou dried the athlete’s hair. “Tendou can you sing too?” Atsumu asked, “yeah, and rap. I need to sing as part of the pantomime scene.” He replied, “can you sing Falling for ya?” Atsumu asked, “it’s from the Teen Beach Movie.” Atsumu added, “why the fuck are you watching the teen beach movie?” Sakusa asked, “because it’s quality entertainment, Bokuto and I watch them all the time.” Atsumu said defensively, “I can try,” Satori said as he warmed up his voice, he kissed Ushijima’s lips and stood on the bed, Atsumu handed a hairbrush, “your microphone sir.”

Atsumu said sitting against the headboard with Bokuto and Hinata, Tendou began singing. Atsumu recorded it on his phone, he was laughing and clapping along. Ushijima had gotten partly changed, he was watching Satori dance. When the redhead finished, Ushijima reached for the redhead. Tendou stood on the edge of the bed, looking down at the athlete, “hi.” Satori said, smiling. “Hello,” Ushijima said, the athlete kissed him gently. Satori kissed him back smiling, “so y’all official yet orrrr?...” Bokuto asked, “I’m still thinking about it.” Satori said, “what is there to think about?” Bokuto asked, “how did you find the week apart?” Atsumu asked, “absolute torture, I never want to do it again.” Tendou said, Atsumu was playing music on his phone, Satori was slowly dancing to it on the bed.

“You’ve been on so many dates, you’re attached at the hip, and you called us crying drunk when you’re away from him. I think you should become official.” Atsumu said, “but if I went official I’d have to tell people”. Tendou replied. “Take a cute picture of you kissing Ushijima with your ring in that will send everyone feral,” Bokuto said, Hinata was doing the robot to the music Atsumu was playing. Kageyama was laying on his front on the bed, scrolling through his timeline. “Okay, I’ll be your boyfriend Ushijima,” Satori said, kissing the athlete’s nose. “Sakusa get out of the chair, Ushijima is gonna sit there, Tendou is gonna sit in his lap, and they gon kiss. With the ring in the shot,” Atsumu said waving Sakusa from the chair.

“My phone is blowing up, it’s only been 10 minutes since I posted that picture,” Satori said, looking at the athletes in the room. “I missed you so much. I need to take pictures with you.” Atsumu said the two took a bunch of pictures together. Satori yawned and stretched, “Bokuto, come join these pictures, actually group picture come on everyone.” Atsumu said Sakusa inched closer to the bed. Hinata took the picture. “Why’d we choose the person with the smallest arms to take the picture?” Atsumu asked Tendou snorted. “Don’t be mean to Hinata,” Satori said smacking Atsumu’s head. I love your pictures on your Instagram, they look so aesthetically pleasing.” Atsumu said, “that’s the main. The priv is just a Fucking mess.” Satori admitted showing Atsumu the private Instagram, “there’s literally videos of me absolutely off my face on there.” Satori said, showing him a video of the last time he drank.

“That’s when I called you crying, Semi took a picture of me, I look absolutely shocking. He took so many pictures and videos of me. I’m actually so bad drunk, I get my ass out so much.” He said, covering his face. Atsumu laughed loudly, “I’d understand if you had a cake like Bokuto, but you don’t, so I don’t understand.” Atsumu said, “I know! I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again, for someone with not a lot of ass. I do be throwing it back quite a lot.” Satori admitted, Atsumu screeched with laughter. “I like your ass,” Ushijima said patting the redhead’s thigh. “Thanks, baby,” Tendou said. “Wait, there’s literally videos of you smoking weed on here.”

Atsumu said, “you said you didn’t smoke?” Atsumu questioned, “no, I said I didn’t want to smoke with you. I used to smoke with Suna.” Satori replied, “why wouldn’t you want to smoke with me?!” Atsumu demanded, “you’d be the annoying smoker, I just wanna enjoy my smoke.” Tendou said, “you’d be the loud one!” Atsumu cried, “I just sit there fucking zooted out of my mind.” Satori replied, “Suna gave me an edible, they didn’t hit me at all, so I took more, but then they hit me suddenly, and I was laying on the floor in his apartment. Convinced the carpet was stroking me.” Tendou said, laughing, he showed them the video of him on the floor stroking the carpet.

“Your Fucking eyes!” Atsumu yelled, showing Tendou the picture, his pupils were insanely dilated, “Suna was literally just watching me get progressively more fucked,” Tendou said, “Osamu said you smoked with him?!” He demanded, “more importantly, why is Samu on your private Instagram, but I’m not?!” He demanded, “you don’t have a private Instagram account I can accept,” Satori replied. He made one just to be accepted, “you’re not allowed to smoke weed because of drug testing Atsumu.” Ushijima said, “I know!” Atsumu cried, “Kita smokes weed?!” Atsumu said, “occasionally, it was mainly Suna smoked, and we partook when he felt generous to share. Samu puts weed in his cooking, like THC and the actual plant. He also makes weed brownies, Oikawa and I ate one by accident, and we were tripping balls.” Satori said. “What about shrooms?” Atsumu asked, “I don’t think this is a conversation you should be having Atsumu. You’re an athlete representing the country. You should not be participating in recreational drugs.” Ushijima chastised.

“Sorry, dad.” Atsumu said, “sorry baby,” Tendou said, kissing the athlete’s cheek. “Ushijima why is there a cuddly toy in the bed?” Bokuto asked, “that’s my nelly! Be careful with him!” Tendou cried, “he’s very special to me, he’s been with me since I was a baby,” Tendou explained, Ushijima held his hand out for the elephant, Bokuto gently passed him the elephant. Satori placed the beat-up elephant on his knee, “would Nelly like to come to the game later?” Ushijima asked, “I think that would be too much excitement for him.” Satori replied gently stroking Ushijima’s cheek. “You two are so cute bye,” Atsumu said, taking a picture of the two. “Wait for the drama channels to try to stir the pot.” Tendou said, “Wakatoshi, how dare you steal away my Tendou.” Atsumu joked. “He was never yours,” Ushijima replied, cuddling the redhead closer.

A few hours passed, and Satori was sat on the bench with Kuroo, Iwaizumi and Kenma. “No Oikawa?” Tendou asked, “he wanted to get some ridiculously expensive spa treatment.” Iwa replied grumpily. “Do you know the rules?” Kuroo asked, “yeah, I played middle blocker in high school.” Satori replied, “Really?” Kuroo asked, “yeah, I was the middle blocker for my team. We went to nationals a few times, but never really went anywhere.” Tendou explained, Goshiki was listening to the conversation quietly. “Can you do a jump float serve?” Goshiki asked suddenly. “I was always subbed for Semi when it was my turn to serve. He was our pinch server. He got us a lot of points.” Tendou replied, I can do a basic serve, but I was mainly put in to score points through blocking when we got shut out.” Tendou explained.

* * *

Satori and Ushijima spent a wonderful week together in LA, bonding, dining, watching movies, even helping each other with paperwork or physical exercises. “Did you give me the key to ask me to move in with you?” Satori asked suddenly, the two were watching a movie on Ushijima’s laptop. “Because you didn’t know how to ask me to move in?” Satori added, sitting up and looking at the athlete. “Sort of, I wanted to ask you to move in, but you love your apartment. I wanted to give you a key to my house so you could feel that I appreciate you enough to ask you to move in. But I don’t want to put pressure on you. It’s a way of giving you a piece of me.” Ushijima tried to explain, “You’re cute.” Tendou replied, the athlete was tracing lines down Satori’s back, silver scars were barely visible on his back. “Are these?-“

“Belt marks,” Satori finished gently looking at his boyfriend. “I’ll kill him,” Ushijima said, gently tracing the jagged lines and welts. The two lay in silence as Ushijima carefully inspected the extent of the damage, “Did he do anything else?” Ushijima asked, “he used to make me play knuckles for fun.” Tendou said, showing the faint silver scars across his knuckles. Ushijima said nothing as he pressed gentle kisses to Tendou’s knuckles, he pulled the ballet dancer into his embrace. “I won’t allow anyone to hurt you ever again,” Ushijima whispered into Satori’s hair, and for once. Satori chose to believe him.


	6. I see Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so long I had to cut it into two updates

“What’s today?” Satori asked, “today we will have a meal with my father. But Nelly and I were talking about your present.” Ushijima said, sitting Nelly up on the bed, Tendou gasped, “my present? But it’s past Christmas!” Satori said, sitting in his boyfriend's lap, “do I need a reason to get you a present?” Ushijima asked, “no,” Tendou replied, leaning his head back on the athlete, “we’re going home today!” Tendou expressed excitedly, “we get to see your puppy!” He added, “little old man dog.” Tendou gushed excitedly, “I can’t wait to see him.”

Tendou said, smiling, “you’re cute.” Ushijima said cuddling the dancer. “Are you all packed?” He asked Tendou nodded. “I’ve only left out my switch and Nelly.” He said, pointing to the console. “Do you want to play among us again?” Ushijima asked, he had become weirdly obsessed with the game and played it when he had free time. “You can play it on my switch if you want, I wanna cuddle,” Satori said getting comfy in Ushijima’s lap. “I see why Kenma is obsessed with games when they’re like this,” Ushijima said, “Kenma is a proper gamer, he’s a streamer and a YouTuber, and a pro-gamer. He does media management for your national team on the side, just like a little admin job to help Kuroo out.” Tendou replied.

Atsumu came in to see Tendou asleep on Ushijima’s chest, the athlete was playing on Tendou’s switch. “Oh, gamer Ushijima has entered the chat,” Atsumu said, “are you ready to go? The coach is ready.” Atsumu said, “has it got room for him and his luggage too?” Ushijima asked. Atsumu nodded, “where’s his bags I’ll take it down.” Atsumu said, “he wants Nelly left out, his phone and headphones.” Ushijima said gently rousing Satori. The redhead groaned and stretched, “we’re going now.” Ushijima said, “are we driving all the way to New York?” Satori asked.

“No, just to the airport.” Ushijima replied, “let’s go. Get up, you can sleep on the coach and the plane.” Ushijima said, the redhead slowly moved and picked up his things. “Where’s Nelly going?” Ushijima asked, picking up Nelly, “you can carry him.” Tendou said, putting his phone in his pocket, “I want to hold your hand.” Ushijima said, “and you can, you just have to hold Nelly like a baby and give me your free hand,” Tendou said, “I wanna hold your hand too.” Atsumu said.

* * *

“You should totally start a series called annoying my boyfriend until he breaks up with me,” Yaku said, he was laying on Tendou, “why the fuck would I do that?!” Tendou asked, “Because you’re boring in a relationship.” Yaku replied, “he’s in there making us some food, and you’re being a bitch.” Tendou said smacking Yaku with a pillow, “his food is really nice, though.” Lev said the dancers were lying in a pile together on Tendou’s bed, Semi talked to Ushijima in the kitchen. “He’s in there with Nelly on the counter.” Yaku said, laughing, “he’s feeding our child.” Tendou replied, “the pictures of you heading to the coach when you’re holding his hand is so cute. He’s got Nelly on his shoulder its so cute.” Lev admitted.

“Yeah everyone is eating that up, they’re going crazy for it,” Satori said, Yaku looked at the picture on Satori’s Instagram. “Why did you choose such an incomplete picture? It looks like you’re engaged.” Yaku said, “I want to stir the pot, I want to see what the drama channels are saying.” Satori said, “I wanna hear theories about myself, like damn bitch I did that?” Tendou said making Lev laugh.

“Satori! Come here! The drama channels are talking about you!” Lev yelled from the living room, the dancers headed in to look. “even the news is tryna get on it,” Yaku said, they watched as the drama channel looked at Satori’s latest post. They discussed the post and what it meant, “Tendou Satori posted this picture on his Instagram with no caption other than a red heart!” the presenter exclaimed. “They’re making such a huge deal out of this.” Tendou said in disbelief. “He’s a professional volleyball player, the second he takes a shit everyone wants to know,” Semi said, the show ended up with the presenters asking a question, “Are they engaged?! Are they not?! We’ve reached out for a comment from the two to no avail!” the presenters cried.

"Did you get asked questions from them?” Semi asked Satori shook his head. “No, none,” the dancer replied. Lev sighed and yawned loudly, “dinner is served.” Ushijima announced, the group shuffled into the kitchen. Tendou helped him dish out the food, “you want me to do yours?” Ushijima asked, kissing satori’s head. “Just a little,” Satori said, leaning into the touch. Ushijima dished out the dancer's food, and the group all sat down to eat in the living room.

“This is amazing.” Lev said after chewing a mouthful, “what is it?” Lev asked, taking another mouthful of food. “Paella,” Ushijima replied, the redhead was eating quietly. “Tendou, do you miss playing Volleyball?” Semi asked, “there are moments I do miss it. But the majority of the time no,” Satori replied, “I was only really good at blocking, I was crap at serving, crap at receiving, my digs were shit, I was only good for my blocking.” Satori said, pushing some grains of rice around the bowl.

“You played Volleyball?” Ushijima asked, Tendou nodded. “Semi and I went to nationals, he was a setter and a pinch server, I was a middle blocker.” Tendou explained. “I guess blocked a lot, so I scored points that way,” he added, taking a few bites of food. "He was amazing back in the day." Semi said, "honestly, he was amazing, he had this weird ability to see where the ball would go before the setter, or spiker knew. He was insane." Semi gushed. The redhead hushed his friend flushing red.

“This food is great.” Yaku said, “it’s delicious, thanks Wakatoshi, for cooking this.” Yaku said, finishing his bowl. “There’s more in the kitchen if you want some,” Ushijima replied, Yaku and Lev raced in to get some more. “Where’s Nelly?” Satori asked, “he’s hanging out on the fridge.” Semi said, “Tendou your child is sat on top of the fridge!” Yaku yelled, bringing the floppy elephant in, the redhead cuddled Nelly close and sighed happily. He put his bowl on the coffee table, putting his leg over Ushijima, “do you want me to take your bowl out?” The athlete asked, “no, I want cuddles.” Tendou mumbled, “where’s Ushijima’s dog?” Semi asked, “he’s staying with my mother for a bit longer, she likes the company.” Ushijima said.

Semi took the empty bowls out and washed them up, Satori was cuddling with Ushijima. “You’re so cuddly,” Ushijima said, kissing Satori’s head. Tendou pouted and pushed his head into Ushijima, “I want a proper kiss.” He mumbled, Ushijima gave Tendou a proper kiss. The redhead kissed back, “please don’t make out!” Yaku cried vaulting over be the sofa and plopping himself down next to the two, “why aren’t we allowed to make out?” Satori asked Yaku, “because it always ends with you two Fucking,” he explained.

“It won’t, I’m too tired to fuck.” Satori replied, pushing his head into Ushijima’s chin. “Come here,” the athlete said, opening his arms and patting his chest, he dancer climbed onto the athlete getting comfy. “Tendou is like a cat.” Lev said, looking at the two, “he is quite cat-like.” Semi replied, “he likes to be warm, he sleeps a lot, he wants to be cuddled on his own terms, you have to wait for him to come to you.”

Yaku summarised. “Satori, I can’t see the TV if you do that,” Ushijima pointed out, the redhead whimpered. “What’s he doing?” Lev asked, “give me attention.” Satori demanded, “I’m hugging you.” Ushijima pointed out, “I want more than hugs!” Tendou replied. “He’s like a cat in heat,” Yaku said. “What are you wanting Satori?” Ushijima asked, “you!” He replied, “I’m right here,” the athlete said, holding Satori’s hips. “Nelly advert your eyes your mamma and papa are gonna get the freak on.” Yaku said, “what do you want?” Ushijima asked, making his way down to the dancer’s ass.

The redhead pouted, “you have to tell me with words,” Ushijima said. Semi stretched and yawned loudly, he started laughing as he looked at Satori. “He wants dick.” Semi said laughing, “how can you tell?” The athlete asked, “whenever he wants it, he gets really needy.” Semi pointed out, “how the fuck do you know that?” Yaku asked, “I’ve known him since I was 16,” Semi said, “no, I’m not buying that, you definitely had a fling or two back in the day.” Yaku said, “I used to fuck Semi,” Satori explained irritatedly. “I used to fuck you.” Semi said, “we used to fuck each other.” Satori growled out.

Tendou was stretched out on the sofa. His friends had left, and the athlete was doing the washing up. “Have you got any dance shows?” Ushijima asked as he dried his hands and returned to the redhead, “I have one next week, so I have to be in dancing all week 8-8 or Ukai will kill me.” Satori said with a sigh, “do you still want to meet for lunch?” Ushijima asked, “I can try, but my lunch will only be 20 minutes maximum.” The dancer explained, “is it a hard routine?” Ushijima asked Satori nodded.

“It’s hard because we all have to be on time, hitting the shoes at the right time on the floor, we also all each have solos we have to learn and memorise.” He said groaning, “should you have been there last week?” Ushijima asked stroking the redhead’s shoulder, “probably, but I know what I’m doing I just have to practice the group dance. My solo is fine, it’s just the group we all need to practice. So this week is group practice, with some solos maybe mixed in.”

Tendou said. “You wanna go to bed?” Ushijima asked, “I want to have sex,” Tendou said, looking at the athlete, “I don’t want to injure you or prevent you from doing well at dance tomorrow.” Ushijima replied. “Please fuck me,” Satori begged, “only if you promise to tell me if it’s too much,” Ushijima said, kissing Satori’s neck. “I will,” he whined, the athlete whisked Satori away to the bedroom. The redhead allowed Ushijima to undress him, his calloused fingertips tracing over his soft skin as he slid off Tendou’s boxers, the dancer hissed slightly as his growing erection sprung free. “I want it from behind.” Tendou whimpered, “but I can’t tease your nipples.” Ushijima said as he lifted the hoodie from Satori.

The redhead stretched himself as Ushijima paid attention to Tendou’s chest. “How did you cope when I wasn’t here?” The athlete asked stroking himself as the redhead panted and squirmed under him. Tendou flushed bright red, “did you use your fingers?” Ushijima whispered into his ear, causing the redhead to shudder, “or did you use a toy?” He asked Satori covered his mouth with the back of his free hand as he flushed bright red. Ushijima freed himself from his boxers.

The redhead stared at it, hungrily, “can I?” The dancer asked, the athlete nodded and sighed as the redhead began to kiss the head of his member, he licked a long stripe up from the base of the shaft taking the head into his mouth. Satori moaned around the shaft in his mouth as Ushijima began to stretch him, the athlete groaned and slowly rocked his hips into Satori’s mouth, Tendou bobbed his head on the member; meeting Ushijima’s thrusts exactly.

Satori pulled off to breathe, “I want it, please.” He begged, a red flush on his cheeks, Tendou raised his hips suggestively, “I want to see your face though and your nipples.” Ushijima said as the redhead bowed his back, “I want it from behind, though.” Satori said with a pout. The two compromised and ended up doing it from behind, “don’t stop.” Satori begged, “oh, don’t stop.” He wailed gripping the sheets fiercely as Ushijima snapped his hips at a brutal pace, “fuck, fuck, fuck,” Satori cried, “I’m close,” he sobbed arching his back and shuddering as he stroked himself to match Ushijima’s pace.

The redhead came intensely and loudly, his legs shaking, he sank his chest down onto the bed the aftershocks making him shudder and moan. “Wakatoshi,” he panted out, the athlete looked at his lover. “Do you wanna play with my nipples?” Satori asked, smiling at the athlete. Ushijima pulled out and flipped the dancer pushing back in and immediately tweaking the soft buds between his fingertips. The athlete began to roll one of the soft buds between his teeth.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the apartment, Ushijima was awoken by the bright light in the rooms. He looked at the redhead in his arms, Satori was sleeping soundly with Nelly nestled in his arms. Ushijima rested his head on Tendou’s shoulder gently, the redhead’s rhythmical breathing soothed Ushijima to his core. He enjoyed the soft snores and mumbles that Tendou made as he slept, Ushijima admired his handiwork on the redhead, Tendou had bruises on his hips, by his chest, and on his collarbones, he had hickeys covering his chest, ribs, and the inside of his thighs. Ushijima sighed happily. The redhead’s alarm blared loudly, causing him to jerk awake and reach for his phone and turn it off. “Morning,” Ushijima whispered into Tendou’s skin, “morning.” Satori replied with a yawn, the redhead sighed and rubbed his face, a classic sign that Satori wanted to say something.

“What’s on your mind?” Ushijima asked, the redhead was looking conflicted, “I wanted to ask last night, but I chickened out.” He explained, “what?” Ushijima asked, “one day, can we try me topping?” Satori asked, covering his face, Ushijima thought for a moment, “I don't really like bottoming.” Ushijima explained, “I would like to try it one day.” Ushijima said, “you always seem to be enjoying it.” The athlete pointed out, “really?” Satori asked, “yes, you’re always quite loud.” Ushijima pointed out, “no, I meant really as in you’ll let me top.” Satori said stroking Ushijima’s arm.

Tendou was at practice with the other dancers, he had a loose flowy shirt on, the tank top was ripped along the sides. Proudly displaying his body when he moved, “Satori you’re covered in bruises,” Suga said with concern written all over his face, “is he hitting you?” He asked, Lev, choked on his water, causing it to come streaming out of his nose, Yaku screeched abs smacked Lev on the back. “No, he’s not beating me, these are hickeys and bruises from him holding onto me when we fuck.” Satori explained, Suga blinked several times.

“Oh.” He said a flicker of mischief passed across his eyes. “Now he’s your boyfriend, will you let him endorse your kinks?” Suga asked, “mother!” Satori cried in disbelief, “he’s going to try let me top one day. So that’s one party endorsed.” Satori said, sipping his water, “have you talked to him about the choking?” Suga asked, “anytime I mention anything with sex, I can hear the cogs in his brain turning. Like he gets this deer in the headlights look.”

Tendou said with a sigh. “I like being choked, but I have to be careful how I explain it to him, or he’ll just straight up kill me,” Satori said, pushing his hair back out of his face. Oikawa hummed, “have you asked about his kinks?” Oikawa asked, “yes and he’s quite vanilla. He just likes eating ass, hearing me moan, and giving hickeys.” Tendou said, taking another long swig, “just get in hysterics and be like why won't you choke me!?” Oikawa dramatically performed, Tendou laughed loudly.

“Your boyfriend just asked me if you had any kinks.” Semi cried, kicking open the door, “how did that come up in conversation?” Tendou demanded, “he randomly messaged me it!” Semi exclaimed showing the dancer, “tell him all my kinks I need more than vanilla.” Tendou begged, “all?” Semi asked, “bitch did I stutter?” Satori asked, “actually on second thought, only tell him I like choking, pet names, and my praise kink. Don’t tell him the rest.” Satori said, looking at Semi’s phone. “Praise kink?” Oikawa asked, “literally shut up you’re into painal, and degrading.” Satori said, sipping his water. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Kita said as he walked in, “Kita Kita!” Tendou cried, “hello, how was LA?” He asked, “it was great. Where’s Osamu I need to talk to him about his brother!” Satori said.

“He’s cooking, and you need to come to choose accents again, and backdrops. I’m not having that disaster again. Costume also need to deal with you.” Kita said, he paused before speaking again, “a TV show wants to come and do a docuseries on what it takes to run a show on Broadway, I need to get everyone’s consent for filming to go ahead.” Kita said, handing out a form, Tendou read it quietly as he walked with Kita to the stage, he picked out his accents, lighting, backdrops, and got his costume finalised.

“I need a pen for this form,” Satori said Kita handed one to the dancer, Satori signed and gave it back. “When will filming take place?” Satori asked, “if everyone signs it today they can come to start filling for our next big show, these guys are eager to get in and see what it takes to run on Broadway.” Kita explained. Ukai found Tendou hiding in the soundbox with Tsuki and Yams, “Tendou! Get back to practice now!” Ukai demanded, the dancer huffed and headed to the dance studio.

* * *

Tendou returned to the flat wearily, Tendou had been dancing all day. Ushijima was in the kitchen, making food for them, “I’m home,” Tendou called wearily, “welcome home, I’m in the kitchen.” Ushijima called, Tendou kicked off his shoes, dropped his bag and coat by the door shuffling in. “How was practice today, baby?” Ushijima asked, “it was okay, Ukai wouldn’t stop riding my ass all day. He’s really got it in for me.” Tendou mumbled, Ushijima handed the redhead a bottle of water, the redhead thanked him and sipped it quietly.

“Ah shit, I need to wash my dance clothes,” he mumbled, placing the bottle of water down and collecting his bag, he shoved the contents into the washer and threw some detergent in. “When is your show? I’ll buy tickets to come to watch.” Ushijima said, “no need, I’ve already got your national team tickets to come if they want.” Satori said, “if some don’t want to come, you can invite your mother instead.” Tendou said, “or we could invite your mother?” Ushijima suggested Tendou froze. “I apologise that was out of line.” The athlete said, looking at the dancer, “don’t call her my mother.”

Tendou warned, “I meant your real mother, but we could invite Audrey too.” Ushijima said the redhead shushed the athlete quickly. “Just, stop,” Satori said. “Sorry.” Ushijima apologised, the dancer stared at his clothes being thrown around inside the washing machine. An uncomfortable silence descended on the two, “I didn’t tell you my past so you could use it against me. I told it to you because I trusted you.” Satori said slowly, “It was not my intention to use it against you. I am merely suggesting ways to help you gain a maternal role in your life.” Ushijima said, “I have been reading about victims of trauma, and I think it would help if you had someone you could rely on like a parental role—“

“Stop talking.” Satori demanded, “stop talking right now!” He yelled Ushijima stared at him in shock, “do not ever, suggest something like that to me ever again.” Satori said, his voice trembling. “I know you’re trying to help, but you’re not helping. Do not suggest something like that to me ever again.” Satori added, his voice quaking dangerously, “what you are suggesting, is hurting me. I know you’re trying to help. But please, never, ever suggest something like that again.” Satori said as he pulled a bottle of wine off the wine rack. He pulled the cork out with a pop and shakily poured himself a glass.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two until Ushijima spoke up, “I sincerely apologise for my actions. I appreciate that this is a sensitive topic for you. I will not bring this up with you again.” Ushijima said Satori sipped from the glass. “Do you want me to leave?” Ushijima asked, “no, just distract me. Tell me some random things.” Tendou said, finishing his glass of wine. “For dinner tonight is enchiladas, I hope you like them.” Ushijima said, “I like enchiladas, they’re excellent from the Mexican place down the road,” Tendou said, putting his wine glass down, “yes I’ve tried to recreate it today. I ordered from there on Daichi’s birthday when we all got drunk.” The athlete said, “oh, you mentioned the other day about my present, what is my present?”

Tendou asked a small smile working its way onto his face. “It’s a surprise, I don’t want to ruin the surprise.” Ushijima said, “ohh, can I get a hint?” Tendou asked, resting his chin on Ushijima’s shoulder, “hm, I don’t know how to hint without giving it away.” He replied, “oh, by the way. A company want to come to do some filming in the studio they’re making a docuseries on what it takes to run a show on Broadway, they’re doing all aspects of it, dancing, makeup, security, costume, stage management.”

Tendou said smiling, Ushijima hummed and nodded. “Food will be done soon,” he said, assembling the food in the dish. “How much longer?” Tendou asked, “20 minutes, you could have a shower?” Ushijima suggested. “I’ll need a bath to soak properly. I’ll just watch TV with you and cuddle until it’s ready.” Tendou said, smiling. “I’ll just clean up my mess quickly. Go find something to watch.” Ushijima said, kissing the redhead.

The two enjoyed some moments of domestic bliss; eating their dinner whilst looking out over the city at night, “did you have practice again?” Satori asked, “no, today was the day off. I was going to go collect my dog. But my mother has completely fallen in love with him and refuses to give him back. So he’s going to be living with her for a while longer.” Ushijima said, “how’s your ankle?” Ushijima asked, watching the redhead flexing the ankle. “It gets sore every now and then. Takeda is helping me with it though, I’m having acupuncture tomorrow on it. He wants to try shockwave therapy as well, I want them to pinfire it and deaden the nerves.” Satori said, sipping his wine.

“I think that’s a bad idea, pain is your body telling you that something is wrong. If you take the nerves away, it’s more dangerous.” Ushijima said, looking at the offending ankle, “I know, but it’s so painful all the time.” Satori said with a sigh holding the chilled wine glass to his head. “You okay?” Ushijima asked, “I’ve got a headache.” Satori replied, “are you dehydrated?” Ushijima asked, “probably, I’ve been working really hard and concentrating for so long it’s given me a headache.”

Satori said, rubbing his head. “It’s probably a migraine.” He reasoned, “do you need some ice for your head?” Ushijima asked, “I’ll take my medication and pass out after my bath.” He said gently getting up from the table. “Your enchiladas were delicious by the way. Thank you, baby.” The redhead said, kissing the athlete, “I’m glad you enjoyed them, there are some leftovers as well.” Ushijima said collecting the plates, “I’ll take that for my lunch tomorrow,” Satori said with a smile.

The redhead headed to the bathroom to have a bath, Ushijima cleaned up and came to keep the redhead company in the tub. “Have you been lonely all day without me?” Satori asked, Ushijima nodded. “Awww paradise,” Satori exclaimed hugging his boyfriend by the shoulders. “I got some parcels for you, though. They would have been sent back to the depo if I hadn’t been there.” Ushijima pointed out, “I put them on the bed.” He added, the redhead had a nice soak and chat with the athlete.

“Do you need me to do anything for your migraine?” Ushijima asked as Tendou poured himself a glass of water. He knocked back his pills and applied a cooling patch to his head, “no, you’re okay. I’m going to bed though,” Satori said, kissing Ushijima’s lips, the redhead stretched and put a cold beanbag on his neck as he padded into the bedroom. He was dressed in Ushijima’s hoodie, the athlete cleaned the house up a bit more before turning the lights out and locking the door, he came into the bedroom to see Satori lay in bed with an eye mask on, beanbag on his head and Nelly tucked under his arm as he tried to sleep.

Ushijima got ready for bed and tried to be as quiet as possible, slipping into bed with the redhead he scooted closer to Satori and gently placed his hands around the redhead’s waist. “Ushijima.” The redhead mumbled, “Sorry; I want to cuddle.” He whispered the redhead allowed Ushijima to cuddle him. Satori was just about to get to sleep when Ushijima’s snore erupted from his body scaring him awake. The redhead sighed and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

Tendou awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs, coffee, and toast. Peeking out from his eye mask, he could see Ushijima walking around in the kitchen, gently peeling the cold patch from his head, he threw it in the bin and slowly got up. Picking up the beanbag, he padded into the kitchen. “Good morning, how’s your head.” Ushijima asked kissing Satori’s temple, “I’m feeling better today, “I put all your washing in your bag for you, and lots of water. I also packed lunch for you.”

Ushijima said plating up some breakfast, “thank you,” Tendou said smiling dumbly at the athlete, “I want a cuddle,” the redhead said pouting. Ushijima kissed his boyfriend’s lips and hugged him close. Despite their similar heights, Ushijima was built like a tank. His muscles were large and purposeful, each muscle needed for exerting power. Tendou, on the other hand, was also muscular. Still, his slender muscles were supple, smooth, he looked petite compared to the athlete. The redhead’s slender frame fitted perfectly against Ushijima’s broad frame.

The redhead took the athlete’s spare hand and guided it down to his ass. “What time is it?” Tendou asked, looking up at the large male, “6:30, I woke up at 5. I went for my run and came back at 6,” he replied. “Why were you up at 5 in the morning?” Satori asked, “I didn’t do anything yesterday, I was fidgety, I needed exercise.” Ushijima replied, “you could have gone to the gym here,” Tendou replied. “I didn’t have the key to get back into the house, so I was worried about being locked out,” Ushijima explained.

“My spare key is on top of the fridge in here. You can take it whenever,” Tendou replied, Ushijima nodded. The two sat down for breakfast, they watched the sunrise together at the small breakfast table. Ushijima took a picture of the redhead sipping his coffee. The amber rays from the sun, making his vibrant hair look alight. “You’re so beautiful,” Ushijima said to the redhead, Tendou blushed gently, “thank you,” he replied, sipping his coffee. “I’m modelling today.” He said, causing Ushijima to stop eating and look up. “Can I come to see you model?” He asked Satori smiled.

“Yes, it's with a company you also modelled for,” Tendou said, Ushijima hummed. He thought for a moment, “Is it, Nike?” Ushijima asked. “I modelled a tracksuit for them,” Ushijima said. “Yes, I remember the advert,” Satori said as he stretched in the chair. “I’ve got some clothes coming out, what I’ve been wearing at practice is prototypes for them.” Tendou explained finishing his breakfast. “What time are you modelling?” Ushijima asked, finishing the food on Tendou’s plate. “I finish practice at lunch. Then I’m going to the studio,” Tendou replied. “Will you eat lunch there?” Ushijima asked, “I’ll eat on the way there, the dance is coming together beautifully.”

Tendou explained, “is your solo sorted out?” Ushijima asked, Tendou nodded. “My solo is perfect, the group dance is also working out perfectly.” Tendou said, “hows your ankle?” Ushijima asked, “it's okay so far. I need to get my bandage on it.” He replied. “Do you have your ice bandages packed?” Ushijima asked, “I’m leaving them in the freezer till the last moment. I’ve got my cold spray in my bag.” Tendou replied, “if I forget it, I can always ask Oikawa for the cold spray he uses on his knee.” Tendou explained.

* * *

A few days passed, the dancer was onto his next production. The two were back to their usual routine of spending lunch together. Seeing each other after practice and shows, attending each other's shows and games. It was comfortable, domestic. All the stage company members signed off on the camera crew coming to film the next large stage production of Magic Mike. Ukai was leading the dancers in choreography, Tendou was the lead in the show. “Why does Tendou get to do all the grinding and sexual dances?” Oikawa demanded the dancers were having microphones fitted to their clothes. “He’s employed as the lead dancer, so he gets the lead roles!” Ukai said with a groan. “I don’t know how many times I’ve told you this,” Ukai mumbled, “What about hiring another lead dancer?” Oikawa asked, popping his hip and winking.

“If anyone is to be a lead dancer, it won't be you it’ll be Yaku or Suga,” Ukai said smirking. The camera crew recorded Ukai leading the group dances, Tendou was front and centre. “More hip movement, you need to unlock your hips, you’re just shoving your hips randomly. Unlock them.” Ukai said, he came behind Tendou and helped manoeuvre him. “Imagine its Ushijima you’re dancing for,” Oikawa yelled smirking. Tendou flushed red, “you have so many lapdance scenes.” Suga said, looking at the running order, “I know.” Tendou groaned.

“I’ve already got some VIP tickets sent to Ushijima, his mother, and the rest of the volleyball team.” Tendou said, laughing. “We’ll be using the thrust stage so you can get up and close with the patrons,” Ukai said, “who will volunteer to be the subject of Tendou’s lapdance?” Ukai asked, “Semi will.” Oikawa snorted, “leave SemiSemi alone, he’s busy learning music.” Tendou said. “Do we get Ushijima?” Suga suggested.

“No, they’ll end up fucking.” Yaku said, “let Tendou lapdance for Lev.” Yaku suggested, “Good enough for me.” Ukai said, pulling Lev to a chair. The tall dancer was flushing red as Tendou began, Yaku was recording it chuckling quietly, “Tendou has one mirrored dance.” Yaku said, “who is he mirrored with?” Oikawa asked, “TBC.” Suga said, “I’m also bringing in some extra help with the other departments.” Ukai announced, “we’ve got Osamu, Daichi, Asahi, Terushima, Yamamoto, and the backup dancers Taichi, Hayato will join us for other dances.” Ukai said, “What?!” The leading dancers cried, “they all have some dance experience, they’ll come in handy for the group dances,” Ukai explained as the dancers stopped dancing.

“I didn’t say stop,” Ukai said glaring at the two on the chair. Tendou carried on, “what music are we using?” Yaku asked, “spicy music.” Suga said, the other dancers arrived as Tendou was grinding on Lev, the younger male was flushed bright red. “You’re going to make us do that?” Osamu asked, “to some magnitude.” Ukai replied, the backup dancers got their own mic packs and sat watching as the regular dancers started one of many sensual chair dances.

Ukai got the leading dancers to perform the dance they had learned that afternoon. They performed it to the other dancers, and Ukai began teaching the side dancers. Tendou lead the other dancers in the dance, the sensual music blared as they stripped and gyrated their hips towards the mirrors. Tendou was singing along to the song, “what do we do when you’re doing your solo?” Oikawa asked the redhead, “Ukai said to give lap dances.” Tendou replied, “really?” Oikawa said, scratching his chin, “yeah, as long as you can get back in time for the next part of the dance.”

Tendou replied, “I need a break, all this grinding and shit is making me thirsty.” Satori said panting and opening the windows of the studio. He flopped in his chair and took some long swigs from his water bottle. “Ushijima is going to lose it when he sees you,” Suga said helpfully. The redhead smiled and nodded. “Costume will be busy making scanty clothes.” Tendou said, “Has anyone seen the twerking we have to do?” Lev asked worriedly. “I don’t know how to twerk.” He admitted, “Satori will show you.” Yaku said, “he taught all of us how to twerk.” Suga said.

“you gotta pretend you’re tapping your heels together. Your ass movement comes from your lower leg, move your ankles,” Tendou said, demonstrating, “when you have your thighs moving your ass will follow.” Tendou explained, Lev got the hang of it, “I really have no ass.” Lev said, looking in the mirror, “that doesn’t matter. Own it.” Satori said messaging his assistant, Reon was a good friend to him and also his manager. Managing his social media, sponsorships, meetings, shows, and even sometimes, his accounts. Reon was messaging him the info about his last sponsorship with Nike.

 **Reon** **🥦** : you have another sponsorship offer

 **Guess Monster** : Who from? 👁👄👁

 **Reon** **🥦** : a fashion company, they want you to model some clothes, and they’ll send you whatever you like from their collection for free

 **Guess Monster** : I already have too many clothes, and I don’t wear half of them, I don’t need more clothes

 **Reon** **🥦** : would you like me to respectfully decline?

 **Guess Monster** : yes plz also can you also run a personal errand for me? 🥸

 **Reon** **🥦** : maybe, what is your errand?

 **Guess Monster** : can you deliver some VIP tickets to Wakatoshi’s mother? 😺

 **Reon** **🥦** : for Magic Mike?

 **Guess Monster** : yes she will love it, your VIP tickets are on the way to you and your wife😈

 **Reon** **🥦** : thank you, but if I take my wife to Magic Mike I’ll lose her to you guys ;(

 **Guess Monster** : shhh, let her enjoy it. Am I free this lunch?

 **Reon** **🥦** : yes, you have nothing scheduled, would you like to message your boyfriend?

 **Guess Monster** : 🙏🏼 plz I have the practice to get back to 😾 its backbreaking work so I can’t talk after sending this message, but just tell him to bring food for lunch

The redhead put away his phone and continued practising, “Osamu is actually good.” Yaku said in disbelief, “he and Suna were close. I imagine Suna taught him a few things.” Suga explained, “Asahi looks like he wants to die.” Tendou said, “Jesus will get into it sooner or later.” Yaku said, “I also love that you asked me to model your clothes line with you.” Yaku said, displaying the clothes that hugged his figure. “You’re my dancing best friend, of course, I would.” Satori said, “I’m offended you didn’t ask me.” Oikawa said with a pout, “I was going to, but they said no more models.” Satori explained, Yaku and Satori took a picture in the mirror of themselves posing scantily. “Tell Reon to post that,” Yaku said, “he might have a heart attack,” Tendou said, “it’s only us posing with ass.”

Yaku said, “Kim K did worse.” He pointed out, Tendou hummed. “True.” He replied he posted the picture, making sure to tag the sponsors correctly. “When are you modelling again?” Lev asked, “tonight, I’m modelling for my new year collection.” Satori explained, “new year collection?” Oikawa asked, “yeah, my fashion brand, the one that makes sustainable raw products fairly and shit,” Tendou said, “oh the nice cotton and natural clothes?” Yaku asked. Tendou nodded, “what about your cosmetics?” Lev asked.

“My cosmetic brand is seeing me tonight as well. I’m doing the clothes first and then the cosmetics.” The redhead replied, sipping his water, “can you stock me up with more moisturiser?” Oikawa asked, “your moisturiser is the only one that doesn’t kill my skin off.” The brunette said pouting, “yeah, I can get you stocked up. You don’t have to pay this time because you modelled for the moisturiser last time.” Tendou reasoned messaging Reon with an updated list of demands.

Ushijima arrived at the studio, he was escorted to the practice room by Aone. He was surprised to see Aone on this building rotation; Aone usually had the other shifts with Koganegawa, Aone opened the door. Tendou was dancing in front of the mirrors with the leading dancers. He was dancing rather scantily, Ushijima focused on the music. Satori was moving in perfect harmony with the song, 'Can you stay up all night? Fuck me till the daylight?' Satori hummed along as he danced.

“Okay, that’s enough for now.” Ukai said, turning the music off, “cool off, get food, come back in 45.” He said stretching and cooling down. Ushijima headed over to Tendou. “Paradise!” Satori exclaimed hugging his boyfriend, the camera crew was recording. “How was your practice?” Satori asked. “It was conditioning today. What’s going on here?” Ushijima asked, “it’s a surprise!” Tendou said, smiling, “I still haven’t gotten my present by the way.” Tendou said pouting, “I apologise it is taking longer than I anticipated for your gift to arrive.”

Ushijima explained, the athlete watched as his lover cooled down and had his mics removed from his dance clothes, “What’s for lunch?” Satori asked, “I brought you some soup and leftovers from last night.” Ushijima said, “ooo, yummy. I can’t wait, I’m so excited,” he said with a huge smile. The two headed to have lunch together in the cafeteria. Kita was serving out some food, Tendou waved at Kita.

The stage manager returned the wave. The two lovers sat and ate together, “are you busy tonight?” Ushijima asked, “I’m modelling again for my brands, but it’s at my apartment. So when they leave, we can cuddle!” Tendou exclaimed beaming at his lover, “or we could do more than cuddle?” Ushijima offered, Satori gasped. “Wakatoshi you naughty boy, insinuating sex over our food.” Tendou said, smiling at his lover with a sultry gaze. “You’re the one posting sss pictures on Instagram knowing I have my post notifications on for you,” Ushijima replied, dipping his bread in his soup.


	7. 34+35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part of the previous chapter

“You have post notifications on for me?” Tendou asked pouting, “yes, you are my boyfriend. I want to know when you post something or have something you want to share.” Wakatoshi replied, the redhead held his heart and whimpered. “You’re so cute Toshi,” Satori said, kissing his boyfriend on the lips. “I like your Instagram, you have a thing dedicated to our dates.” Ushijima said, “oh, you mean my highlights? Yeah I have one just for you, when you make me food, buy me gifts, when you’re cute when we cuddle, it’s just dedicated to you so when I’m having a bad day I can look at it and be happy again.” Tendou explained, “should I do one on my Instagram?” Ushijima asked, “if you want to.” Satori replied, “you’ll have to help me set it up.” Ushijima said, getting his phone out.

“Do you want it on your personal Instagram?” Satori asked, Ushijima nodded. The redhead set up the highlights for Ushijima. “Your personal one is private right?” He wondered Ushijima nodded, “I’ve set the highlights to be only accessed by followers”. Satori said. Ushijima finished his food and looked at his phone. He smiled gently looking at the highlights, Tendou was finishing his food quietly. “What will you do after food?” Ushijima asked, “nap,” Satori replied the two headed to the practice room. “Will you really be allowed to sleep?” Ushijima asked, “yeah, Ukai normally lets us nap in the dance rooms,” Satori replied, he opened the door to the room, Yaku and Lev were asleep in the corner their heads on their practice bags.

The dancers took their well-deserved rest, Ushijima lay on the floor with the dancer. “you have heated floors?” Ushijima asked the redhead, Satori nodded and yawned. “Now sh, its nap time,” Tendou whispered, Ushijima cuddled the redhead closer and tried to get comfy. “Stop moving, or I’ll go sleep with Yaku.” Tendou warned, “I can’t help it, your gym bag isn’t a comfortable pillow.” Ushijima said, the athlete cuddled his redhead closer and finally got comfy. Tendou managed to get 10 minutes of sleep before Ukai came in switching the lights on and clapping his hands to wake the dancers up, Tendou awoke and glared at the coach.

Lev was yawning loudly, “come on everyone. Up. Time to start dancing.” Ukai said, taking his coat off and throwing it at his chair. “How much sleep did you get?” Lev asked Tendou. “10 minutes, maybe.” Tendou grumbled, “Oh no, stay away from Tendou.” Yaku hissed, “Why?” Lev replied. “If he has less than 20 minutes sleep in a nap, he gets really grumpy,” Oikawa explained, “he wakes up from a nap raging, he’ll fight anyone. Last time he screamed at me for pouring the sugar wrong. I didn’t know there was a way to pour sugar wrong.” Yaku said.

“I see Ushijima joined us for a nap,” Ukai said, looking at the two, Tendou sat up and groaned. “Can we have 10 more minutes? So Tendou can get his nap.” Suga asked, “we’ll be behind schedule.” Ukai said, “we’ll stay behind after to catch up.” Yaku said the redhead shoved his head into Ushijima. “I don’t wanna deal with grumpy Tendou,” Ukai mumbled, “so let us sleep,” Yaku said, stretching out on the floor. “You all have until my smoke break finishes to get some sleep,” Ukai replied, taking his coat and going to smoke. Tendou fell back asleep in a flash, Ushijima was hugging his redhead close.

Satori woke up 20 minutes later, despite his nap he was still grumpy. Ushijima was laying on the floor with his redhead, “Atsumu sent me a trend we should try.” Ushijima announced, “he said. It’s the mwah challenge.” Ushijima said, showing Tendou the video. The redhead grumbled and stretched, he watched it quietly. “We can try it.” Tendou said, trying to wake himself up. Ukai came back in as the redhead positioned Ushijima.

“Don’t you dare!” Ukai called as Tendou jumped, Ushijima lost concentration. He was able to catch the dancer as he jumped into his arms. But the dancer slipped through Ushijima’s hands and fell to the floor. Tendou looked up at his boyfriend in shock, Yaku was laughing loudly, he was recording the dance. Ushijima looked down at him in surprise, “what are you doing down there?” Ushijima asked, “why didn’t you catch me?” Tendou asked, “I did, you slipped out of my arms.” He replied, looking down at the redhead, “my ass really hurts now.” Tendou said, standing up and rubbing his backside.

The redhead was rubbing his ass and pouting. “I told you not to,” Ukai chastised. “You cannot risk getting injured,” Ukai said. “Don’t you dare do some dumb shit like that again,” Ukai said after clearing Tendou for dancing again. “Don’t you dare do some dumb TikTok dance and break yourself ever again,” Ukai grumbled. “I’m fine! I didn’t need to go to medical! I just landed on my ass!” Tendou yelled, glaring at the coach.

“You’re worth a heck of a lot of money, you have to be in top form. You’ve had an injury not that long ago, you’re my lead dancer, you need to be 100% healthy.” Ukai said Tendou was mumbling. The two returned to the dance studio, Ushijima was still in the studio. Yaku was trying to do the Mwah challenge with Lev, “he’s so fucking tall.” Yaku grumbled, he somehow managed to leap into Lev’s hands. “See what you started?” Ukai asked, “I’m not the cause of this! It was Atsumu!” Tendou exclaimed, “he’s not even here to distract you!” Ukai replied, “When mom and dad fight,” Oikawa said, recording the two arguing.

The backup dancers were watching the chaos unfolding in the room. Ushijima watched the screaming match between Ukai and Tendou, “Should anyone stop them?” He asked beginning to worry for the redhead, “naaaaahh,” Yaku said glancing over at the two, “they do this a lot when there's a big show, there's no malice behind it.” Yaku explained. “Shut up and go warm up!” Ukai yelled, finishing the argument, the redhead angrily stomped over and began his warmup.

“Are you okay?” Ushijima asked, the redhead nodded and warmed up still muttering angrily. “I want to get drunk tonight, will the men’s team drink with us?” Tendou asked. “You’re modelling tonight,” Yaku called “after modelling.” Tendou replied, “no, you’re not drinking, you’re supposed to be doing dry January.” Suga said with Daichi by his side. Semi came in, “Semi drinking tonight?” Tendou asked, “yes, me, Shirabu, Taichi, Yamagata, were talking about drinking soon.”

Semi said, “what do you need Semi?” Ukai asked, “we need a list of the songs you need, like all the songs, intro, outro, sound effects.” Semi said, “Tsuki and I need it.” He explained, Tendou was organising who was drinking. “So far we have, me, you, Goshiki, Semi, Shirabu, Taichi, Yamagata, Atsumu, Osamu, Suna, Kita, Aran, Reon maybe,” He said, “no Yaku or Lev?” Ushijima asked, “the others don’t wanna get drunk, I won’t get too drunk tonight. Just a few drinks.” He said feeling Suga’s harsh gaze.

* * *

The redhead was picking out his outfit for the party later. Ushijima was in his bed with Semi and Shirabu, “will your agent join us?” Semi asked, “Reon?” Satori replied. “He said he might come.” Ushijima had become good friends with Tendou’s friendship group, especially Semi and Shirabu. “are Yamagata, and Taichi here yet?” Shirabu asked, “are we boring you, my dear?” Tendou asked as he pulled on his black and white checkered trousers, “those are very loud.” Semi said, “it's an optical illusion, it makes it look like I have an ass.” He said, demonstrating.

“Damn, okay, it works,” Semi said pointing, it out to Ushijima. “You have a nice ass anyway,” Ushijima said, Tendou was tucking in his black shirt. “Come here, my looooovveerrrr.” Tendou said, smiling at the athlete, “you come here.” He said, patting his chest. Tendou came and sat on his boyfriend. “You’re not sat in the right place.” Ushijima said, “may I remind you there are children present.” Semi said, “I’m surprised Hinata and kags didn’t wanna drink.” Tendou said, “I didn’t ask them.” Ushijima said, “What?!” Tendou demanded, “Goshiki is bad enough liability, we don’t need those two and Bokuto.” He explained.

“You’re still sat in the wrong place.” Ushijima reminded him, Tendou shuffled down to sit on Ushijima’s stomach, “further.” He commanded, the redhead shuffled up Ushijima’s chest. The athlete put his phone down, Tendou was giggling nervously. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he rushed out as Ushijima’s large hands found their way to the redhead’s waist dragging him down to the athlete’s crotch. “Wait! Wait!” Tendou cried, “What?” Ushijima asked, “children present.” Tendou replied the doorbell went loudly, “come in!” Tendou yelled, “we’re in the bedroom!” He added, the door opened, and three guests could be heard making their way to the room.

Taichi, Yamagata, and Goshiki padded in, “what's going on here then?” Yamagata asked smirking, “we’re having an orgy.” Tendou replied. “As you can see, I’m riding Ushijima, Semi and Shirabu are just vibing.” Tendou replied, “did you bring alcohol?” Tendou asked, “I brought beer,” Yamagata responded, showing them his crate of beer. “Go throw it in the fridge, I have all my vodkas, whiskey, gin, everything is out on the sides so go ham.” He replied, “the others should just be around the corner.”

The guests arrived, the music began playing, and the drinks began flowing. “What are we doing for food?” Osamu asked, “we can order food.” Tendou replied, “I think, we need a bit of an ice breaker to get everyone acquainted.” Tendou said to his boyfriend, the athlete nodded. “Shall we play, never have I ever? That’ll get everyone a little buzzed.” He said, “We should place straight face, that might help everyone.” Satori said, getting Goshiki another beer, “play straight face after everyone is buzzed. It’ll help when everyone is tipsy for straight face.”

Ushijima said, Tendou nodded and got himself a bottle of wine. Goshiki was sipping his beer, desperately looking at Ushijima for a conversation. “Ushijima when we practice again will you teach me your tips for serves?” Goshiki asked eagerly. “Goshiki, please don’t take this the wrong way. But right now, I want to relax, I want to party, I want to drink. I don’t want to hear a thing about volleyball, Toshi is on a volleyball ban tonight. So please. Zip it.” Satori said as he leaned on his kitchen island, the athlete was slowly moving his hips in time with the music whilst Satori ground his hips into Ushijima.

“Stop fucking in the kitchen! Where’s the beer pong cups?!” Atsumu demanded, “on top of the fridge,” Satori replied, Atsumu took the whole stack and set up the game on the kitchen island. “Move!” Atsumu demanded shooing his hands at the two. Satori led Ushijima by the hand into his living room, “Attention all partygoers, there's beer pong being set up in the kitchen. But if you don’t want to play beer pong, we’ll be playing never have I ever in here.” Satori said, claiming a seat for Ushijima to sit in. The redhead sat in his boyfriend’s lap proudly.

Atsumu had challenged Osamu to beer pong, Kita, and Suna had gone to supervise. The vast majority of the group stayed to partake in never have I ever, “we’ll start easy with something like never have I ever smoked, and that’s cigarettes, crack, weed, whatever.” Tendou said, taking a swig of his wine. Ushijima took the bottle from Tendou and took a swig himself. The group all took a swig of their drinks. “Ushijima, your turn.” Tendou said, patting his boyfriend’s knee.

“Never have I ever failed a class,” Ushijima said, Tendou snorted. A few people drank, “Goshiki, your turn!” Tendou cried. “Never have I ever, gotten a parking ticket,” Goshiki said, Ushijima took a long swig. Semi looked shocked, “he gets a ticket every time he parks his car here.” Tendou said, laughing, “he gets so salty about it.” Satori added, “every time I take a drive in Tendou’s car, I feel like my life is on the line.” Semi said Satori gasped comically. “Semi, you’re a fucking atrocious driver, you mount the curb at any given opportunity,” Tendou retaliated, “it’s the only thing Semi is mounting,” Shirabu said taking a long drink from his cup.

Semi’s jaw dropped open, Tendou and Ushijma lost their composure laughing loudly. The game progressed and got more interesting as the drinking loosened everyone up. Goshiki went to get a beer from the fridge. Shirabu got up and hid behind the corner. He returned with the beer. Shirabu scared him the second he rounded the corner, causing him to screech and drop his drink, breaking it on the floor. The group laughed loudly at Goshiki.

The night progressed well, Tendou was sat on the kitchen floor with Yamagata. They laughed hysterically, Taichi was crawling on the kitchen floor he was wobbling as he crawled on the floor. “I can’t see,” he slurred out laughing, Tendou was leaning on Yamagata, “where’s my fucking boyfriend?” Tendou demanded, “who is your boyfriend?” he asked. “Toshi!” Satori screamed, the athlete came to his boyfriend’s side. “I lost you,” Tendou said, “I was watching the beer pong.” Ushijima replied. “has anyone thrown up yet?” Tendou asked.

“Goshiki, you kept giving him drinks. He’s thrown it up and gone straight back to drinking.” Ushijima said, “good lad, I raised him well.” Tendou said, “you’ve also been scaring him at every opportunity.” Wakatoshi added, “help me up.” Tendou slurred, Ushijima helped him up. “when can we get some food? I’m hungry.” Tendou asked, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. They looked as Shirabu ran in, he slipped coming round the corner and completely took out Atsumu.

The house exploded into an uproar laughing loudly, “everyone look! I’m going to do a backflip!” Goshiki yelled, the party turned to look. Goshiki stood on the edge of the sofa, he completely flopped onto the glass table and broke it. “Oh my fucking God!” Tendou cried. “Is Goshiki alright?!” Semi cried. “Fuck Goshiki is my table, okay?!” Tendou screamed staggering over to inspect the damage, Goshiki was unharmed and was frantically apologising.

The dancer studied the shards of glass, got a vacuum, and ensured to remove every bit of glass from the rug. He moved the legs of the coffee table to the side, and the party carried on. “What are we playing?” Satori asked, “we’re playing drunk Jenga,” Ushijima said, “Osamu just got the piece for a shot of ketchup.” Ushijima said Satori smiled as Osamu opened his mouth for Suna to squeeze the ketchup in.

Suna squeezed more than a shot into Osamu’s mouth, the silver twin covered his mouth as he tried to swallow it, “swallow it Samu! Spitters are quitters!” Atsumu cried, recording it on his phone, Osamu spat the mouthful of ketchup out at his twin, he was laughing loudly. “Samu!” Atsumu screeched, “it’s in my eyes!” Atsumu yelled, grabbing a napkin and wiping it off his face, “that’s my ketchup you’ve wasted!” Satori exclaimed.

The party continued long into the night. Satori was sat on the kitchen floor again with Yamagata. They were eating together, and Ushijima was destroying the competition at beer pong. “What is this?” Hayato asked, “chicken nuggets.” Satori replied people were in different stages of falling asleep or leaving. Taichi was still sleeping on the floor, “I need to get him home.” Hayato said with a sigh. “Poor Yamagata.” Tendou said, helping him up. Ushijima checked on his boyfriend. Satori was sending people home, “who’s staying?” Ushijima asked, “twins, Suna, Kita, Semi, Shirabu, Goshiki, everyone else is heading out.” Tendou said as he cleaned up with Kita.

“I’m surprised you’re still quite sober,” Ushijima said, “yeah, I’ve sobered up now. I want more food, though.” Satori replied. The two were cuddling in bed when Goshiki stumbled in. He was insanely drunk still, “I’m so sorry about your table, I’ll buy you a new one.” He sobbed, “I’m not worried about the table Goshiki.” Satori said, Semi and Shirabu were sleeping on the bed, Atsumu was asleep next to Satori. Kita shuffled in, “great party Tendou.”

He said, smiling, “I’m glad you enjoyed it, you off to bed now?” Tendou asked, “I’m just tidying then I’m going to bed.” He said, “ahh, okay, are Samu and Suna, okay?” Satori asked, “yeah, they’re asleep.” Kita replied Goshiki had climbed into the bed. He lay with Semi and Shirabu. “Goodnight Kita,” Satori said waving at the man, Kita waved and went to sleep on the sofa with Suna and Osamu. Tendou fell asleep in Ushijima’s arms, the athlete was cuddling the redhead tightly throughout the night.

* * *

The morning rolled around, Tendou was still being held by the athlete. Atsumu had migrated to the two in his sleep and spooned Satori from behind. “Atsumu has morning wood,” Satori whispered to his boyfriend. Ushijima snorted, “he’s been farting all night.” Ushijima said Satori covered his mouth as he laughed quietly. The two were laughing quietly, “Toshi let me sit on you it’s rubbing on my ass,” he hissed laughing.

Ushijima was trying to contain his laughter as Tendou slowly eased himself from Atsumu’s grip, he broke free and sat on his boyfriend’s hips. Ushijima stroked Tendou’s cheek gently, the redhead leaned into the touch. He nibbled Ushijima’s thumb gently, Tendou gently kissed his boyfriend’s fingers, Ushijima was on his phone recording Tendou as he gently began to bite Ushijima’s fingers. The redhead sucked on them and made a sultry moan, the athlete pushed his fingers in deeper, touching the back of his throat, making Tendou choke.

“Shit, sorry I didn’t realise they were that far in,” Ushijima said laughing, Tendou was laughing as he took Ushijima’s fingers out of his mouth. Their laughing woke the others up, Atsumu yawned loudly, “the fuck is going on?” He asked, “morning, gassy.” Satori said, “shit,” Atsumu said stretching. “You were ripping ass all might,” Semi said Ushijima was running his hands over Satori’s body. “You also had morning wood and tried to grind it into me.” Satori said, Atsumu froze and looked under the covers, “oh fuck.” He blurted out, “I didn’t mean to.” Atsumu blurted out, “It’s not your fault, you have carnal needs.” Satori said winking, “you might have to get Sakusa to come to sort it out.”

Ushijima teased, “oh my God Ushijima made a joke.” Semi said the redhead was grinding his hips into Ushijima’s. The athlete sighed heavily, “do you two want to have sex?” Shirabu asked bluntly. “Mmm, I’m not sure yet,” Satori said, slowly stopping his grinding. The athlete coaxed his hips to move again. “I want to fuck you so hard; I’ve wanted to fuck you since you posted those pictures with Yaku.” Ushijima said, “Damn!” Atsumu cried. “Well, unfortunately. I’ve got to go to work in an hour. So, you might have to sort yourself out.” Tendou replied teasingly. “I can be quick,” Ushijima said, “but it won't be enough to satisfy you.” Tendou pointed out. “I guess I’ll just have to come by practice to get seconds.” He replied in his deep sultry voice. Tendou shivered and moaned laughing.

“Oh my God,” Semi choked out, “the way he said that even gave me shivers,” Semi said shuddering. “We’re going to have a shower,” Tendou announced dragging his boyfriend to the shower. The group in the bed went back to sleep, The two lovers made passionate love in the shower, “do you have time for breakfast?” Ushijima asked, his hair was slicked back. “Yeah, if it's quick.” Tendou replied, drying off in his bedroom and changing. Semi and Shirabu were slowly moving to get changed into their clothes from last night.

Ushijima made his boyfriend a bacon sandwich, the redhead wolfed it down. Drinking orange juice straight from the carton and rushing to brush his teeth. Ushijima hugged him from behind, “will you let me come see you at lunch?” Ushijima asked flirtatiously. “the camera crew is there. We can’t fuck.” He whispered, “I just want to see you. But you could come to see me at lunch,” Ushijima said gently biting Tendou’s neck.

The redhead spat the toothpaste out after brushing his teeth and wiped his mouth clean. Ushijima smacked Tendou’s ass, “will you wear one?” Ushijima asked, “one what?” Tendou replied, looking at his boyfriend in the mirror. “A plug. So we can fuck easily.” Ushijima asked, “maybe.” Tendou replied smirking, “I get an hour for lunch.” Ushijima replied, slowly dragging Tendou’s hips back into his. “Tendou! Let's go!” Semi yelled. Ushijima had made Tendou’s bag up for him before the party kicked off. “You have my spare key, so lock up before you go.” Tendou said Ushijima said goodbye to the redhead at the door. The two shared a million kisses before Tendou finally left.

To everyone’s surprise, Tendou made it on time to practice with Osamu. “Did you get drunk?” Oikawa asked as Tendou stretched. The redhead winced and rubbed his hips, “I only had a few to drink.” Tendou replied, “you definitely got fucked.” Yaku said, “they had morning shower sex.” Osamu replied as he warmed up with the dancers, “It was actually quiet, I was surprised.” Osamu said, “I was focusing on staying upright.” Tendou replied, stretching his back.

“Was he choking you?” Suga asked, “no, but he was kissing me, and sometimes had his fingers in my mouth.” Satori said, yawning loudly. “Was it good?” Oikawa asked, “yeah, but it was short, I want a long hard fuck. I have stamina.” Satori said, “what about lunch?” Yaku suggested, “I’m going to his at Lunch.” Satori said, “he has an hour for lunch.” The dancer replied happily. “And you will only have 20 minutes again if you don’t warm up properly,” Ukai warned sitting in the corner in his chair.

He was bundled up tightly in coats, scarves and jackets, “is the heated floor on?” Yaku asked, touching it with his hands. “No, I’ve turned it on, but it's so fucking cold in here,” Ukai mumbled. “Satori,” He called, the dancer headed over. “Nationals are in the Spring, are you ready?” Ukai asked Satori nodded. “We just have to ensure you just don’t get injured,” Ukai said. He felt the athlete’s ankles for heat, “are they painful?” He asked Satori nodded. “Do you want me to freeze them?”

Ukai offered, “please,” Satori replied, the camera crew were already filming. Tendou had his mic pack on, he slipped off his leg warmers and allowed Ukai to put deepfreeze on the offending joints. “If it gets bad, take a break and focus on some other exercises,” Ukai said gently studying Tendou. “Have you tried kinesiology tape on it?” Ukai said, “yeah, I need to order some more. I ran out today.” Tendou said.

* * *

Tendou danced his ass off in practice, he was graced with an hour for lunch by his valiant effort. Arriving at the athlete’s gym, Tendou met his boyfriend and signed in. The volleyball player took his boyfriend to the cafeteria. Atsumu jumped up when he saw Tendou, “best friend!” He yelled, the redhead waved at Atsumu. The couple got lunch and sat together, “its rather cold today, are you okay?” Ushijima asked, looking at Tendou’s sculpted legs, “Yeah, I’m okay.” Tendou replied, smiling and stroking his boyfriend’s hand.

Atsumu slid into a chair next to Tendou, “Hey best friend.” Atsumu said, “Hey,” Tendou replied, smiling kindly. “Your boyfriend almost took out the new libero today,” Atsumu exclaimed grinning. “How?” Tendou asked, laughing, “he did a powerful spike, and the libero dug it and went flying.” Atsumu explained, laughing. Aran was dragged over to the couple by Atsumu, “look, Aran has this amazing lunch, it smells so good.” Atsumu said, showing the two.

“What is it called again?” Atsumu asked, “Chicken and Okra gumbo,” Aran replied. Tendou was looking with curiosity, “my mom had leftovers, so I took it for today.” Aran explained, “It looks really good.” Tendou said, smiling at Aran. “Atsumu, I think they wanted to have lunch alone together,” Aran said, Atsumu blinked and looked at the two lovers. Tendou was stroking Ushijima’s hand gently, the taller athlete had his arm around Tendou. Atsumu, oh’d gently, “see ya round mom and dad!” Atsumu said hastily retreating with Aran back to his original table, “mom? Dad?” Ushijima asked Tendou snorted. “Hey, listen, one day I wanna go to the UK. Do some dancing in London.” Satori said, “I’ve been to the UK,” Ushijima said as he ate his leftovers. “Really?! What was it like, tell me everything.” Satori said, taking in every piece of information.

The two enjoyed domestic life together, passing the days together with domestic bliss. “Toshi, I’m starting to think my gift is never coming.” Tendou said, leaning on his boyfriend, “it's on its way, I promise.” He said, kissing the redhead’s temple gently, “can I have a hint?” He begged the athlete hummed. “It’s something you really love,” Ushijima said, the redhead hummed. The two had been dating for two months and were very much in the honeymoon phase. They had a few spats and disagreements, but both males were extremely easy going, so any issues were quickly resolved. “When is your show?” Ushijima asked, “the production is tomorrow; the docuseries comes out when we’ve finished showing it.” Satori explained, “you still won’t let me know what it is?” Ushijima asked, “no because it’s a surprise!” Satori said, kissing his boyfriend’s lips.

“I could just go on the website and look.” Ushijima said, “no! You’re banned from that!” Satori exclaimed his boyfriend chuckled. “Okay, I won’t ruin the surprise.” Ushijima said gently resting his head against his lover, “your mother is coming too.” Satori said, looking at his boyfriend, Ushijima blinked. “Why?” He asked, “because I felt bad about leaving her out, and so I offered for her to come, and she accepted.” Tendou replied, “but why would you invite my mother?” Ushijima asked, “Was I not supposed to?” Tendou asked the athlete looked conflicted, “I don’t know,” he admitted. “But Atsumu, and Bo, are coming too, Bokuto is bringing Akaashi, and Tsumu is dragging Sakusa along so you can all talk about Volleyball if you don’t like it and Iwa is coming too. Oikawa invited him,” Satori said twirling a piece of his red hair.

Opening night, tensions were high, the pressure was on. They had gone through every dance meticulously, even the mirrored dances, everything went perfectly. Satori was listening to Ukai, giving them a pep talk, “you’ve all worked so hard to get to where we are now. I’d like to thank Asahi, Terushima, Daichi, Osamu, and Yamamoto for stepping up into a dancing role. You’ve gone so well.” He said. The group congratulated the others, “I’d also like to thank Hayato and Taichi, you two really stepped up and worked your assess off, you two will definitely join our main dancers after this.” Satori whistled and clapped loudly, “lastly but not least; my wonderful lead dancers. Thank you for helping me with everything, from something simple as keeping everyone in high spirits to staying behind to help people learn steps. You really have gone above and beyond”. Ukai said, “now, with that said. Go on out there and dance your hearts out.” Ukai said. The group rushed him and gave him a group hug.

* * *

“Did Satori tell you what type of show this was?” Ushijima’s mother asked him, “no, I’m as confused as you.” Ushijima replied, “I don’t think anyone in these seats actually knows what type of show this is.” Atsumu admitted looking around for some indication of what type of show it would be. “There’s lots of women.” Bokuto pointed out, “Oh no, oh, fuck. It’s a strip show.” Atsumu said, pointing out the flyers, “[Magic Mike](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyJRkq3Cl28)?!” Iwaizumi yelled, Sakusa groaned loudly. “Satori is doing a strip show?” Ushijima’s mother asked. Ushijima was in disbelief. The show began. The dancers came out on stage and started their routine.

The music was pounding and the lights flashing as they danced along, “did you know he did trapeze?!” Atsumu hissed as Satori performed using the thin ropes to twirl and spin suspended above the stage. “I had no idea,” Ushijima said watching the redhead twirl and balance, suspended by two thin ropes. “Why do they still have their clothes on?” Ushijima’s mother demanded, the other dancers were interacting with the crowd.

Giving lapdances and dancing provocatively in the crowd. Ushijima’s mother was lucky enough to receive a lap dance from Terushima. Wakatoshi was staring daggers into the male as he sprang back to the stage. The redhead had come down from his trapeze and was currently leading the dance. The group reassembled on stage as they pulled off their shirts and began to dance sensually to the signature song.

Kiyoko was on stage with the guys narrating, “I need two volunteers! Two beautiful ladies or gentlemen make yourself known!” She cried Atsumu and Bokuto screamed loudly, “Us! Us! Pick us!” They yelled, earning a wave of laughter to go through the crowd, “ma’am? May I ask you to step up on stage?” She asked, offering her hand to Michimiya, the girl looked stunned. “Go on!” Bokuto yelled clapping, “and you madam as well,” she said, pointing at Saeko. The two headed up onto the stage, the audience went wild. “Take a seat the both of you, don’t you worry you’ll both be taken care of.” Kiyoko said in a flirtatious tone, “now ladies and gentlemen! These two don’t need an introduction!” As she stepped behind the curtain, Satori and Oikawa stepped out together, dancing in perfect harmony. The crowd went wild as the two began to [dance](https://youtu.be/XloPwXoTu4U) closer to the women on the chairs.

The rowdy crowd only got louder as clothes came off. The further the dance progressed, Ushijima was fighting every inch of his body. His instincts were telling him to grab the redhead, pull him off stage immediately and make him his backstage. But he endured the absolute torture that was seeing Tendou perform such a sultry dance to someone else. Iwaizumi seemed to be enjoying himself simultaneously combusting from the frustrated faces he was making watching Oikawa grind on Michimiya. Ushijima almost broke the armrest off when Tendou’s breakaway trousers came flying off, revealing the dancer in his rather revealing underwear.

The show ended, Ushijima’s mother was in fits of laughter, “that was amazing!” She cried, “I never knew Tendou owned a golden Speedo. Or that my brother! My own twin! Would ever dance like that!” Atsumu exclaimed in shock, Saeko was still on cloud nine from her performance, she laughed loudly and grinned at the group. Tendou came back out on stage, he was in a dressing gown. “Toshi!!!” He yelled, the athlete stopped and headed over with his mother at his side. The dancer leapt into his boyfriend’s arms and hugged him tightly, “see you glad I kept it a surprise?!” Tendou exclaimed, “I am,” he admitted kissing Tendou’s hairline.

“That stage lap dance you did, that was phenomenal,” Wakatoshi said, “thank you so much for inviting me Tendou.” Wakatoshi’s mother gushed out, smiling. “No worries! You’re on my guest list now, so anytime I have a show you’re always invited with VIP seats!” He exclaimed. “I’ll be out soon, I need to get changed and cool down then I’ll be out.” He promised kissing his boyfriend. “I just wanted to see your reaction before you went home.” Tendou explained holding hands with Ushijima’s mother.

He said goodbye to her and hurried backstage to get changed, he cooled down and headed to meet his friends outside. Osamu was already there with the group, “Samu! You never told me about your potential to become a stripper!” Atsumu yelled, “Tendou taught me everything he knew.” Osamu deflected, the redhead grinned and the group all headed out for a drink and some food.

“Were you jealous?” Satori teased his boyfriend. “Extremely,” Wakatoshi replied, kissing his boyfriend, “even though you got several private lap dances during the performance and after.” Satori said, kissing the athlete back, “you should only dance for me like that.” He growled out, Tendou shivered. “Oh yeah?” Satori asked, biting his lip, “yeah.” Ushijima replied, his olive eyes filled with lust. “Maybe you should dance again, just so I know how lucky I am,” Wakatoshi mumbled into Tendou’s neck, Satori moaned quietly and smirked. “You could always come to see me perform the same routine tomorrow to someone else?” He teased, earning a harsh smack to his ass, he moaned loudly.

“You can only dance for me like that.” Ushijima reiterated, “your ass is mine, and mine alone.” He growled out, Tendou was rock hard. Hearing the athlete getting so possessive over him awoke something deep within him, the two made out hungrily on Satori’s bed. The redhead was fresh out of the bath and was completely nude, “do you want to have sex?” Ushijima asked, the redhead moaned loudly. “Yeah, oh, please fuck me,” he whined. “Kuroo told me of a new position to try,” Ushijima said, the redhead looked up. “Oh yeah?” He asked, “sit on my face,” Ushijima commanded, Tendou smiled, the athlete shed his clothes and lay on his back, “come,” Wakatoshi said stroking himself, the redhead slowly positioned himself over the athlete, “now what?” The redhead asked, “you get to suck my dick. If you want, whilst I eat you out.” Ushijima said slapping the redhead’s ass.

Satori was in heaven, the athlete’s strong hands held him in place as he worked the dancer open. Satori was moaning around Wakatoshi’s length. The athlete was groaning as he ate the redhead out, his tongue working the redhead open. Ushijima slipped a finger in, “relax baby, relax.” Wakatoshi soothed the redhead, he lubed his fingers up and tried again, the redhead whimpered. “You okay?” The athlete asked, stopping his movements, “I want it so bad.” Satori whined, the athlete said nothing as he kissed the redhead’s thighs.

He continued stretching the redhead, “3 are okay?” Ushijima asked, Tendou nodded. “Do you want to ride me?” The athlete asked, “I want to be fucked hard.” Satori whined stroking the athlete’s member, “fuck, fuck, please I want it!” Satori cried, rocking back onto Ushijima’s fingers. “Okay, shhh I’m working on it,” Ushijima said, patting his lover’s backside.

The athlete positioned the dancer, the redhead was lay on his back. Legs spread, Wakatoshi pushed Tendou’s legs up. “Hold your legs up,” Ushijima commanded, Satori hooked his arms under his legs, watching desperately as the athlete applied a generous amount of lube to his member. Wakatoshi lined up, looking down at his lover, “ready?” He asked Tendou nodded panting. Wakatoshi gently pushed in, watching his lover’s facial expression change.

“Oh fuck,” Tendou whined out, “too much?” Ushijima asked, freezing his movements and ignoring the urge to bury himself in the redhead. “Relax baby, you’re tense,” Ushijima said gently stroking the redhead’s thigh, Satori was panting, he reached a hand down to feel. “How much are you in?” He asked, looking down. “Only halfway,” the athlete replied. “Can you add more lube?” Satori asked, the athlete nodded and slowly pulled out, adding more lube to himself and the redhead, he slowly sank in again. “Is that better?” Wakatoshi asked Tendou nodded.

* * *

Satori awoke in his boyfriend’s arms, the two were cuddling together. He smiled happily and stretched, the second he started stretching he was in absolute agony. Nausea rushed over him as he tried to run to the bathroom to throw up, willing his legs to work he stumbled and fell. With seemingly no warning, he began to violently throw up, Wakatoshi rushed in to check on his lover. “Satori?” He asked frantically passing the redhead a bin liner to throw up in.

The redhead was clutching his side and sobbing as he threw up, “are you okay?” Ushijima asked Satori pointed to his side. “Your side hurts? You need to go to a hospital, you need serious medical help.” Wakatoshi said, “I’ve maxed out my medical insurance. I haven’t had the chance to sort it out yet.” He sobbed, “we’ll use mine, now come on. You need to go to the hospital.” Ushijima urged the redhead to stand. Tendou cried out loudly, searing pain spread throughout his stomach, making him double over.

Wakatoshi rushed his lover into the ER. He drove Tendou’s car, performed some questionable parking, and hurried inside, the redhead floppy in his arms. He was clammy to the touch and was ashen grey. “Tendou stay awake, come on.” The athlete begged, jostling the redhead.

Tendou whimpered in pain and lolled his head back. Wakatoshi was reasonably sure that all the hospital staff thought he was crazy. He rushed in and immediately began yelling for help, a doctor rushed over with a nurse. “I don’t know what happened to him, I woke up and he was violently sick, there was blood in his vomit, he’s boiling hot, he kept saying his side was hurting, his side and stomach.” Ushijima rushed out, “what is his name, sir?” the doctor asked as the nurses rushed to his side with a gurney. “Tendou, Tendou Satori,” Ushijima replied.

* * *

“Where’s Tendou?” Ukai asked, “I don’t know, he’s not answered his phone all morning.” Yaku said, calling his friend again, “has anyone tried Ushijima?” Ukai suggested. “None of us has his phone number,” Osamu replied, he was calling Atsumu frantically. “I can go to his apartment.” Semi offered, “I have a spare key.” He explained, “Okay, Semi, go see what’s going on. Everyone else back to rehearsal.” Ukai said, taking out his phone and calling Tendou himself. The musician hummed to himself in the lift, as the doors opened, he banged on the door loudly. “I’m coming in! Everyone better be dressed!” he called jokingly, to his surprise, the door swung open as he knocked.

“Tendou? Ushijima?” stepping across the threshold be began his search in the bedroom. The bed was still warm, Tendou’s phone was buzzing off the hook on the bedside table. All of a sudden, the smell of vomit hit him like a smack in the face. Covering his nose and mouth, he followed the stench, he found the mess on the floor just in the doorway to the kitchen. The musician began to clean up the mess, he finished cleaning and called down to reception. “Hey, did you see if Satori left his apartment?” Semi asked the front desk. He was scratching his back as he listened. “Yes, he did, he looked awfully sick. He was being carried out bridal style by his boyfriend. They took his car and left for the hospital, I assume,” The front desk replied.

Semi unlocked Tendou’s phone and called Ushijima from the redhead’s phone, “where’s Tendou?” Semi demanded the second Ushijima picked up. “In surgery, something has happened; he’s really sick,” Ushijima replied, sounding uncharacteristically worried. Semi wasted no time hurrying over to the hospital. Finding Ushijima was easy. A huge 6’3 man pacing in any waiting room would stick out like a sore thumb, “what happened?” Semi asked panting breathlessly.

“I don’t know, he was fine last night. I woke up to him being sick, he just started being sick so violently. I apologise for not calling you, I was so stressed and worried I forgot to do many things.” Ushijima replied, looking at Semi. “Did something happen at practice yesterday?” Ushijima asked Semi shrugged. “I don’t know, he said his stomach was hurting a lot yesterday, but we all brushed it aside because he said he was fine,” Semi replied. “What happened at practice?” Ushijima demanded, “he fell from the trapeze, his ankle gave out on him, and he fell. He landed on his side, but he got up immediately and laughed with us and carried on.” Semi explained.


	8. Agape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Please enjoy, also I'd recommend listening to the song 'Agape' by Nicholas Britell whilst reading, (I included the links to the song on spotify and youtube :))

[The](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmK71ZfaZO4) [two](https://open.spotify.com/track/2IvnDjlgH8yy70Nz99UdcJ) waited for three hours. The surgeon finally came out of surgery to talk to the two anxious males. “I’m Dr Milbray, I’m the head of general surgery. So what happened is we assume he pre-ruptured his appendix, then something happened that caused it to burst and explode. I had to do a lot of clean up in there, there was a lot of infection, most likely this was building up for a long time, but he carried on.” He explained, “he’s in post-op now, he’s stable. But I had to open him up, I tried to be as noninvasive as possible, but there was too much damage. So he’s got a large incision up from his belly button, he needs a lot of rest. He’s on strong antibiotics and a lot of morphine to help him.”

The doctor explained, “when can we see him?” Ushijima asked. “When he wakes up, he’s still asleep right now.” The doctor replied, “did I make his appendix explode?” Ushijima asked, “don’t be ridiculous how you could do that? Did you beat him up or something?” Semi asked, “no, but we had like a lot of sex.” Ushijima deadpanned, the doctor hummed. “Well he fell off the trapeze onto his side, and then you went and had rampant sex so maybe?” Semi reasoned, “I’ve not heard of it, but that wouldn’t rule it out.” The doctor replied, Ushijima nodded and thanked the doctor.

“Have you told the rest of them?” Ushijima asked anxiously beginning to pace again, “about his surgery?” Semi asked. The athlete nodded, “not yet, I just told them I found him, but I’d update them later. I don’t want to ruin their practice for the show tonight.” Semi reasoned, “they should know that he won’t come back,” Wakatoshi said, “now we know he’s stable they should know.” He added. “Yeah, I’ll call Ukai now,” Semi replied, getting out his phone, he called Ukai and explained the whole situation to the coach. “I’ll break the news to the others.” Ukai said with a sigh, “he is stable, though?” He asked, “yeah, we can’t go see him yet because he’s not awake, but yes, he’s stable.” Semi explained. Ukai nodded, looking at his dancers. They were all trying to listen in, “I’ll go find Kita and see what he wants to do.” Ukai said, looking at the time. Semi said his goodbyes and hung up, “what’s happened to Satori?” Yaku asked. “Keep dancing. I’ll be back.” The coach said as he found Kita, he was putting up posters.

“Did you find Tendou in the end?” Kita asked, “he’s in hospital, he’s had his appendix out.” Ukai replied Kita looked shocked. “When he fell yesterday, he pre-ruptured his appendix.” The coach said, scratching his chin, “is he going to sue? Do we need to get a case together?” Kita asked, “he’s not even awake yet, Tendou isn’t the type of person to press charges. He’d probably argue it was his fault anyway,” Ukai reasoned, “Semi explained that the surgeon had to make a large incision into his stomach, so he’s not going to come back to dance for a while.” Ukai said. “What will we do about tonight? He’s the lead?” Kita asked, “Oikawa is Tendou’s understudy. Let him fill in the role, Daichi knows the other mirror dance so he’ll step in for that.” The coach said with a sigh, “things are never straight forwards with Tendou,” Kita said, the camera crew had followed Ukai.

“Is be okay though?” Kita asked, “he’s out of it, he’s on morphine and powerful antibiotics, so I assume he’ll be okay. Satori is a fighter he’ll pull on through.” Ukai said. “I need to tell the other dancers.” Ukai said, “I’ll make an announcement, we need to gather everyone in the seats.” Kita said, he spoke into the radio, “this is silver fox over,” he said into the mic, “can we please all meet in stage one for an announcement please, over.” Kita said, “this is rolling thunder do we need to gather everyone? Over.” Kita made a staff announcement on the speakers in the sound booth. All the employees assembled in the seats, Kita and Ukai, took to the stage.

“As I’m sure you’re all aware, we are missing someone today—an important person in the role of our new production. Tendou was taken into hospital this morning, yesterday he fell from the trapeze and pre-ruptured his appendix. The trapeze kit was tested for safety, and Tendou was fully qualified. Accidents sometimes happen even to the best of us. His appendix ruptured sometime this morning, and he’s currently in post-op at the hospital. It’s unlikely he’ll return to dance this season. For tonight we’ll have Oikawa step up into the role of lead dancer, the show must go on.” Ukai said the dancers were stunned.

“Can we cancel it? It feels wrong to do it without him.” Yaku said, “we’ve worked too hard and put too much into it to cancel it.” Kita said, “but Tendou worked so hard to get everyone into it if he wasn’t able to see how it turned out he’d be destroyed.” Lev spoke up, “and he’d be even more destroyed to see us not do it.” Suga said, “I know this is a shock to all of us and hard on us all, but please try to look forwards to the evening. Do your best, keep smiling, keep dancing. Let the show go on.” Kita said dismissing everyone, Yachi was sobbing her heart out about Tendou’s ill fate. The dancers returned to the quiet dance studio, trying desperately to lift the mood and carry on. Still, it wasn’t the same without Tendou.

* * *

Ushijima nervously inched into the room, the redhead’s heart monitor beeped away steadily. The athlete took his place beside Satori, kissing his hand gently, “hello, my love.” Ushijima whispered Satori’s heart rate increased Semi smiled at the two sitting the other side of his friend. “How are you feeling?” Ushijima asked. The redhead tried to speak, but his voice fell short, “do you want some water? Is your mouth dry?” Ushijima asked gently feeling Tendou’s lips. “He’s nil by mouth.” Semi said pointing to the chart, he’s only on 50ml of water as well.” He added, “there’s so many tubes and wires,” Semi pointed out, “do you need some help labelling them?” A familiar voice called from the door, Shirabu was stood in the doorway. “Shirabu I forgot you were a doctor,” Semi said quietly smiling, the shorter male headed over. Shirabu played in the band when he had free time for extra money to help with his university course.

“The one up his nose it’s like a feeding tube when that one comes out he can eat normally, he’s also on oxygen, which is the other tubes on his nose, the ones in his hands and arms are cannulas, they’re for antibiotics and fluids. I need to flush his cannulas at some point.” Shirabu said, “he’s got the controller for the morphine in his hands.” He added, “all these tubes are for draining out the stuff in his stomach cavity, like puss, we got most of it out, but he needs a few drains to help him, and this one is a catheter.” Shirabu explained to the two males, the redhead began to come around properly. He opened his eyes steadily, blinking a few times. His hands immediately went to his face to try to take off the tubes, “Satori no, don’t. They’re there to help you.” Ushijima stressed the redhead had absolute panic and fear in his eyes. “Ushijima you need to move,” Shirabu said, pushing the nurse button, Ushijima moved and let Shirabu do his work.

“Tendou, it’s me. Shirabu your friend. Listen to me. These tubes are helping you, don’t take them off, they may be uncomfortable, but you have to leave them alone.” He said gently taking the redhead’s hands off, the nurse came in. “Can you get me some soft restraining mitts please?” He asked, she nodded and headed off to get some. “I’m going to be sick.” Tendou whispered, “okay, we’ll sort you out.” Shirabu said, getting a bowl and pulling some gloves on. He gently removed the oxygen cannula and sat the redhead up gently letting the redhead be sick. “Can I have some food?” Tendou asked after vomiting, “you can’t eat until you stop vomiting,” Shirabu said, “it’s that tube that’s making me vomit,” Satori whispered out, trying to remove it.

“Satori, listen. You had major surgery, you need all these tubes. Stop fighting me on this.” Shirabu said, his tone getting irritated. The nurse returned with the mitts. Shirabu placed them on the redhead. “You need to rest,” he affirmed, “can I have some water?” Satori asked, Shirabu looked at the chart, “yes, but you’re not allowed anymore after it.” He said getting the redhead a drink and carefully measuring it out, he helped Satori drink slowly. “You’re nil by mouth, do you know what that means?” Shirabu asked the dancer, Tendou shook his head, “no food,” Shirabu said, taking away the cup, the redhead looked outraged. “You can pump more morphine in with this controller,” Shirabu said, handing it to Tendou. “Well, I can’t Fucking use it with these mitts.” Tendou croaked out, “I’ll change your wrist restraints.” Shirabu said, “or just take them off.”

Tendou answered back, “you’re supposed to be sick, stop arguing with me.” Shirabu said, getting a nurse to find different restraints. Shirabu updated the chart, Ushijima was stroking Tendou’s forehead gently. “Push the button for me,” Satori whispered to Ushijima, the athlete pushed the button for his lover, “do you want to lie down again?” Ushijima asked the dancer. “Keep him up, he might throw up again. The morphine might make him nauseous.” Shirabu said as he filled out the chart. A nurse returned with wrist cuffs, Shirabu put them on the dancer and slowly slipped off the mitts. Tendou immediately tried to get the tubes out of his nose and face, only to be stopped by his wrists' restraints.

Ushijima tried his best to keep the redhead calm to no avail. “Let him be dramatic Toshi, he’ll get zooted off of morphine and pass out eventually,” Semi said watching the redhead feebly struggle against the restraints. “He’s got enough strength to fight the restraints though, so that’s good right?” Ushijima asked, “this is Tendou we’re talking about, he’s like superhuman,” Shirabu said watching the redhead. “The others want to know when they can come to see him,” Semi asked, “not today. He needs lots of rest; visiting time finishes at 2pm today by the way.” Shirabu said, looking at his watch. “I’ll keep him company I’m on a night shift anyway,” Shirabu said, looking at the crestfallen athlete.

“You need to be practising for your games anyway. Don’t let this stop you, he’ll bounce back. He always does.” Shirabu said, pointing a pen at Satori. “When is the next visiting hour?” Ushijima asked, “4-6, and then 6-8pm, I’d suggest letting him have some rest and come back at 6. We put them to bed at 9 and visiting hours tomorrow will be 10-12, 12-2, 4-6, 6-8.” He explained writing them down for Ushijima. The redhead was trying to stay awake. Ushijima kissed his head, “it’s okay, you can sleep.” The athlete said, kissing his lover gently, the redhead slowly slipped off to sleep. “Have you told your team where you are?” Shirabu asked Ushijima shook his head, “you might want to do that,” he said, scribbling down some more notes on the chart. Ushijima finally got in contact with his team and explained the situation to his coach.

* * *

Tendou was laid up in hospital bored out of his mind. Shirabu kept him company most days, “I’m not taking your wrist restraints off, you’ll try to pull your tubes out again.” Shirabu said he was curled up on the chair watching the tv with Satori. “Shirabu, please, I’ll be good,” Tendou croaked out, “absolutely not.” Shirabu replied, “you’re a big enough pain in the ass, I don’t need you pulling out tubes, lines, cannulas and shit again.” Shirabu said, “you got me in so much trouble last time.” He added. “I took my eyes off you for a second, and you immediately went for your feeding tube,” Shirabu said in disgust. “I wanted it out! It’s so uncomfortable, Shirabu!” Tendou complained loudly.

“The more you fiddle with it and try to take it out. The worse it will get if you just leave it alone. It will be okay.” Shirabu chastised. Satori sighed and looked at Shirabu’s food. “That looks nice.” Satori croaked. “Yeah, it is. You have liquid food again. Because you can’t stop being a little shithead.” Shirabu said as he spooned another mouthful of food into his mouth. “I’m flushing your cannulas again, your veins have died off in your hands, so I need to put the cannulas in your arms.” He said, finishing his food. Tendou whimpered, “just use your morphine, and you’ll be fine.” Shirabu said, fishing his food and cleaning up. He washed his hands thoroughly and flushed the good cannulas, he put in new ones and ignored the evil glares he was getting from Tendou. “Stop glaring at me, I need to check your vitals and report back to the doctor,” Shirabu said doing routine checks.

The redhead lay back and let Shirabu do his checks, he hummed before making a note. “What?” Tendou asked. “Nothing, just remembered I ran out of milk in my apartment.” Shirabu said, “you’re a really shit liar.” Tendou replied. The junior doctor glared and hurried off to the doctor, Tendou pushed for morphine and felt his eyes close. “His temp is still high, his urine has slowed down to nearly nothing, he’s cold, his hands and feet are cold, and he’s a little confused.” Shirabu’s voice woke Tendou from his nap.

The surgeon hummed and checked the drains, “I checked them, and they were crusty, and some had puss, and some had blood.” Shirabu added. Tendou looked at the two, the dancer could feel the cold sweat on his forehead. “Your diagnosis?” The surgeon asked, “sepsis, kidney infection, or water infection brought on by the strong antibiotics causing him to develop a UTI. The puss and bloody drains from him moving and jostling the drains.” Shirabu summarised, “I think you’re right about the sepsis and the kidney infection. We’ll take another look at his drains, see what needs to be done about them.” The surgeon said, leaving to go check the board. Shirabu checked on his friend. “Can you take the thing out my dick yet?” Satori asked Shirabu shook his head. “It hurts.” The dancer said miserably, “I know. But you’re bedbound, so you need to rest. All your frantic wiggling caused your drains to come out.” Shirabu explained. The surgeon took Tendou for a minor procedure. The redhead had his drains cleaned and new ones put in he was treated for sepsis and his new infection.

* * *

Ushijima came by every day after practice, Atsumu and Bokuto were regular visitors. The dancers and Semi came to see him every lunchtime, sometimes bringing the musicians, stage crew, or anyone else who wanted to come. He was returned to his room, Lev, Yaku, Oikawa, Suga, Semi, Kita and Daichi were waiting patiently. “Heyyyy, how are you feeling?” Yaku asked as Shirabu manoeuvred the bed into place. “Shitty,” Tendou replied, Shirabu updated the chart and wrote more notes on the chart. “He’s had his drains taken out and cleaned, he’s got new ones now. Whenever he fights me about his feeding tube, he kept jostling them, so he damaged them.” Shirabu explained, Oikawa was looking at his friend full of concern. “He’s getting better, though?” Oikawa asked, “yeah, he is. Slowly but surely he’s getting better.” The shorter male replied, “I need to change his dressings on his stomach. You can stay if you want.” Shirabu said, putting the chart away and beginning to clean his hands, pulling on some gloves he got out the equipment and gently pulled back the duvet to expose Tendou’s lower stomach.

He ensured to leave the duvet covering Tendou’s privates, Shirabu gently removed the sticky tabs holding the dressing in place. Pulling back the bandage he was hit with a rancid smell, the other dancers recoiled and covered their noses. “I need to get someone,” Shirabu said immediately hurrying off to find a more qualified doctor. He returned quickly, the dancers had opened the window to let the smell out. The other doctor looked at the dressing. He mumbled angrily, “I want to open him back up, find where the infection is and sort it out. We obviously missed some infected tissue in there.” He said, “it could be because the drains weren’t working the infected tissue had nowhere to go other than up?” Shirabu suggested, “true, but I still want to open him up.” The doctor said, looking at Tendou, “will he be strong enough for surgery?” Shirabu asked, “let’s hope so.” The surgeon replied Shirabu ushered the dancers and stage crew out. “He won’t be having visitors for a few hours. We need to find this infection and stop it.” Shirabu explained, the group all nodded solemnly and headed back to the studio.

Ushijima was receiving updates about Tendou all day, he had his phone on loud, so he knew when to answer the phone. If he couldn’t answer the phone, he would hand it to Kuroo to receive the update. Kuroo picked up the phone, he immediately grabbed a pen and paper, “hello, is Ushijima there? I need to talk to him about Tendou.” The doctor said, “he’s in a game at the moment, but I can take the message for you.” Kuroo offered, ‘when did I become Ushijima’s secretary?’ He mumbled to himself, “I can’t disclose this information to you as it’s private, but can you tell him I need to talk to him as soon as possible, please?” The surgeon said, Kuroo wrote it down. “Yes, of course,” the raven said goodbye and hurried down to Ushijima’s flagging the athlete down. Wakatoshi hurried over, Kuroo handed him the paper and the phone. “The surgeon called again about Tendou. There’s the number he called me on, he said he needed to speak you.” Kuroo said, the athlete sat on the bench and called the doctor back.

Atsumu and Bokuto sat either side of him trying to listen, “hello, Dr Milbray called me earlier and asked to speak with me about my partner.” Ushijima began, “yes that’s right, about Tendou Satori,” he replied, the surgeon came to the phone and explained the situation. “There was so much infection inside it was worse than we originally thought, the infection has spread to the rest of his body now. He’s on a lot of antibiotics now, and he’s got more drains in, he’s had a blood transfusion to try help his sepsis, and since he’s perked up a little. But not a lot, he’s still asleep. Shirabu is watching him 24/7 so don’t worry. He keeps asking for you, but he’s not entirely lucid. He’s on a lot of pain killers, but he always asks for you. To minimise the infection risk for him, can I ask that you select one person to visit him? Just until he’s out of the woods.” The surgeon explained, “of course, I’ll be the only one to visit him. Has he stopped pulling out his lines?” Ushijima asked, “no, he won’t stop. We took his hands out of the restraints in preop, he immediately started pulling out his feeding tube. He took it out, and he’s not fiddled with anything yet, we want to put it back in, but he’s fighting us to get it back in.”

The Dr explained, “is there any chance you can leave it out?” Ushijima asked, “he’s not stopped being sick, we can’t give him solids if he’s still sick.” The surgeon explained, “he keeps saying it’s the tube that’s making him sick, anytime he coughs or sneezes he starts gagging and trying to be sick.” Ushijima said, “is there any way you could leave it out?” He asked the surgeon, hummed. “We’ll leave it out, but he’ll be nil by mouth for 24 hours. After that if he’s not been sick we’ll leave it out, I have to admit since he’s been able to have as many drinks as he want he’s definitely gotten better. We gave him orange juice yesterday, and he was so excited to have orange juice.” The surgeon said chuckling.

Ushijima smiled, “he’s awake now. He’s asking for you again.” The surgeon said Shirabu came to the phone. “He won’t stop asking for Ushijima, he’s not settling, and I’m worried he’ll start ripping stitches again, he’s not tried to move, but he’s still asking for him.” Shirabu said, “is he lucid?” The doctor asked, “he’s out of his mind on morphine,” Shirabu said, “I can come to see him after practice.” Ushijima offered, “it might be wise for you to come to see him, just to settle him.” The surgeon replied. “Okay, I’ll come to see him after practice then.” Ushijima said, “okay, we’ll see you then.” The surgeon said his goodbyes and hung up.

“Can we come?” Bokuto asked Ushijima shook his head. “No, he needs rest. He doesn’t need to be overexcited by you two.” Ushijima said, “we won’t overexcite him! We’ll be so quiet you won’t even know we’re there!” Atsumu cried, “no, maybe after his infection if he’s feeling better. They’ve asked that only I go to visit him to minimise the risk of infection,” Ushijima said, the two pouted. “Would you need a mask and hand sanitiser?” Sakusa asked, “yeah, probably.” Ushijima’s said to Sakusa. The raven handed Ushijima a surgical mask sealed inside the packet and a small bottle of hand sanitiser. “Don’t go see him if you’re ill if he’s sick fighting an infection and you go to see him with a cold. You could kill him.”

Sakusa said, “bloody hell Sakusa! You don’t hold back!” Bokuto cried, “don’t be saying you could kill him! He’s already upset about Satori!” Atsumu yelled, “sorry; but it’s true.” Sakusa said bluntly. “Thank you for your honesty and concern, Sakusa,” Ushijima replied. The athlete finished practice and headed to the hospital equipped with hand sanitiser and a mask. He put on the mask and generously cleaned his hands with hand sanitiser before stepping into the room. Tendou was watching TV with his eyes half-open, Shirabu was watching him like a hawk. Gently pushing his hands down every time, they went to get his cannula off his face.

“Satori, are you being a nuisance for Shirabu?” Ushijima asked Satori, smiled widely. He held his hands out for Ushijima, the athlete hugged his lover tightly. “Did they give you that mask?” Shirabu asked, “Sakusa told me the risks of bringing infection into him, so he gave me one.” Ushijima said, hugging his redhead. “Good, because I told them that if you come to see him give you a mask and make you clean your hands thoroughly,” Shirabu said he was wearing a mask himself. Satori’s naturally vibrant red hair was dull and greasy. “I want a shower,” he pouted. “You can’t have one, your stitches and drains.” Ushijima said stroking the redhead’s cheek gently, “are you a nuisance for Shirabu again?” Ushijima asked, scooting the chair closer to stroke his lover’s face. “Always,” Tendou replied, smiling.

“You shouldn’t be proud of that,” Shirabu replied, he was reading a report. “Can I have some food yet?” Satori asked he had his arms around Ushijima, refusing to let him go. “No, we’re going to see if you’ll not vomit for 24 hours without the tube if you don’t vomit you can have food. But if you do, the tube goes back.” He explained, “can I have my orange juice yet?” Satori asked, “you’ve perked up a lot,” Shirabu noted checking the redhead’s heart rate and blood pressure. “It’s because my Toshi is here.” He said, smiling, pushing his head into the athlete. “Do you want me to get your orange juice?” Shirabu asked Tendou nodded. Shirabu headed out to find orange juice. Ushijima was released from the vicelike grip.

Tendou pulled out the oxygen cannula and smiled proudly at his boyfriend. “Tendou!” Ushijima chastised, “my ears are sore!” he exclaimed the athlete looked. Sure enough, there were bright red bleeding sores, Shirabu returned with a carton of orange juice. “I’m so tempted to throw this on you both.” He said seeing the oxygen cannula on the bed. “He’s got sores on his ears from the tube,” Ushijima said, showing Shirabu, the doctor hummed. “He’s got quite sensitive skin, so I’m not surprised he’s got a lot of rubs and sores.” Ushijima said helping Satori’s sip from the carton of orange juice, “he does need the oxygen cannula though.” Shirabu said, “maybe put some lotion on it or padding on his ears?” Ushijima suggested Shirabu hummed. The machine started beeping loudly, Shirabu pressed a button on it.

The doctor went to get cotton and tape, he gently put the cotton on the sores cleaning them. Tendou jerked his head away, scowling, “I’ve got to clean them, stop giving me evils.” Shirabu said, trying to clean them again. The machine would beep loudly every few minutes, Shirabu angrily pushed the button every time. The redhead moved his head away, “Satori, he needs to clean them, when he’s cleaned them he’s going to put cotton on them so it won’t hurt.” Ushijima said, observing Shirabu’s face. The brunette looked ready to commit murder. Shirabu cleaned them quickly. Tendou was wincing and grumbling, with his ears safely padded the cannula was cleaned and put back on.

“Is that okay?” Ushijima asked, “it still hurts, but it’s better.” Satori said, looking at his boyfriend. “Shirabu,” Tendou said, the brunette looked at him. “You’re the best doctor friend around, thanks, friend.” He said Shirabu squinted at the redhead. “What do you want?” Shirabu asked, “more orange juice,” he said, smiling triumphantly. “How about we try chocolate milk?” Shirabu suggested that Satori’s jaw dropped, “I love chocolate,” Satori whispered, looking at Shirabu. He went to the vending machine and got a small carton of chocolate milk.

Satori was so excited to get the milk his heart rate had increased so much that the machine was beeping loudly. “Alright, calm down, you’re setting the machine off,” Shirabu said, pushing a button on the machine. He handed the redhead the milk, Satori sipped it slowly. He groaned happily. “Enjoying yourself?” Shirabu asked, “it’s like heaven.” He mumbled, “can I finally have my pee tube taken out?” Satori asked, “I’ve been shitting in a bowl fine, why can’t I have the pee tube out?” Satori asked, “because we want you moving as little as possible, so you can heal properly.” Shirabu said, “shitting in a bowl?” Ushijima asked, “he’s not allowed to move from his bed, so he has to stay in bed and use a bedpan.” Shirabu explained, “I thought you were allowed to go use your en-suite?” Ushijima asked, “he was, but the infection got bad fast so he couldn’t go anymore.” Shirabu said Satori yawned loudly, “boring you are we?” Shirabu asked Tendou nodded. “Please take my pee tube out.” He asked, “I can’t, we’ll see how you are in a few days. If you’re better, we can take it out then.” Shirabu said.

The redhead fell asleep quickly, “the chocolate milk knocked him out.” Ushijima said, smiling, Shirabu snorted. Ushijima called Semi to explain the situation. Tendou was only allowed to visit him, and Semi agreed that Ushijima should be the one to see him. “We can FaceTime him later if he’s awake,” Semi suggested, “yeah, that might be a good idea. He’s perked up since having some drinks and his transfusion.” Ushijima noted, “he’s lucid some of the time, but he’s mainly off his head on morphine.” Ushijima pointed out, “he got so excited about his chocolate milk, he set the heart rate monitor off.” Ushijima said Semi laughed loudly. “That doesn’t surprise me,” he noted, “Reon was trying to get ahold of you, to sort out Tendou’s things, he said to ask you to call him when you can,” Semi said Ushijima hummed. “I’ll call him after this,” Ushijima said, looking at his lover.

The redhead was snoring peacefully, Shirabu was updating Tendou’s charts. The athlete finally got off the phone with Semi and called Reon, “the agencies are going crazy about Tendou.” Reon stressed, “what do I say to them?” Ushijima asked, “make a public announcement on his Instagram or something that he’s ill. But don’t give too much away; I don’t know how much Tendou wants to disclose,” Ushijima explained, the two worked together to formulate a post to put across all of Tendou’s social media platforms. Reon made the posts and sighed, “how is he?” Reon asked, “he’s not out of the woods yet, he perked up when he saw me and got some chocolate milk.” Ushijima said, “I’m glad he was happy to see you.” Reon said genuinely, “please keep me updated on him and his condition.” The man said, “of course,” Ushijima replied. The two said their farewells and Ushijima hung up. The athlete sat with the redhead for three hours, Tendou woke up to the smell of food.

He looked around for his lover; the volleyball player had left him a note. “Gone to get food will be back soon.” He grumbled and pushed for morphine, he texted his boyfriend.

 **Guess Monster** : When you go back to the house, please bring my switch so I can play games 🎮

 **Guess Monster** : I’m dying here🥲

 **Guess Monster** : Of boredom🥲

 **Guess Monster** : Hurry up because I want to see your face🥺🥺🥺

 **Ushi Gushy** : I’m in the cafeteria with Shirabu, we’re eating. I’ll come to say goodbye to you and then come back tomorrow

 **Guess Monster** : What, no. You’re not allowed to leave me alone at night, I get sad ask Shirabu he has to comfort me when I’m crying all night 🥺

 **Ushi Gushy** : I know, Shirabu texts me with updates every hour, have you been sick yet?

 **Guess Monster** : no just come here I don’t want you to go I’m lonely 😩

 **Ushi Gushy** : Shirabu will keep you company when I’m not there, Semi wanted to FaceTime you. You can FaceTime him when you’re lonely

“Is he being needy again?” Shirabu asked Ushijima nodded. “He’s asked for his switch, so he can play games when he gets bored,” Ushijima explained, “I’ll steal it when he’s not using it,” Shirabu said, “how long is he staying awake for now?” Ushijima asked, “a few hours at a time, but he’s forcing himself to stay up.” Shirabu explained, “with his surgery, he should be sleeping 70% of the time. Only being awake for a few hours, he keeps waking up to talk to people and do normal things. He’s trying to run before he can walk.” Shirabu said as the two headed back up to the ward. Shirabu got paged by the nurse for Tendou’s room, Shirabu broke into a run pulling a mask over his face and bursting in. “Is he okay? Why did you page me 911?” He asked breathlessly checking out Tendou’s vitals, a nurse was holding a vomit bowl. “He started vomiting up blood,” she explained, Ushijima was looking in.

“Does your tummy hurt?” Shirabu asked, paging the surgeon. He pulled on some gloves and felt Tendou’s stomach gently, the redhead’s face was contorted in pain. “What colour is the blood?” Shirabu asked, “dark red.” The nurse replied, “the problem should be in his belly then,” Shirabu thought out loud, gently pressing Tendou’s stomach being extremely mindful of the redhead’s incision. The doctor came in, “Shirabu give me the rundown please,” he asked, cleaning his hands. He had a mask on, “I was paged by the nurse, he apparently started vomiting blood, its dark in colour indicating its older, a slower bleed, or it's higher in the gastrointestinal tract. For example, his stomach, I would suggest an endoscopy to see where the bleeding is coming from.” Shirabu said, “he’s not complained of any new stomach pain, his stomach feels soft to the touch. It does not indicate any signs of infection.” Shirabu added.

Tendou was given an endoscopy, Shirabu was holding Tendou’s head quietly. “What do you think it is Shirabu?” The surgeon asked, “I think it's from him, continually pulling out his tubes, causing irritation and bleeding in the stomach and oesophagus.” Shirabu said, “well, you’d be right, there’s an ulcer that looks very irritated and sore.” The doctor said, “do we put his feeding tube back in?” Shirabu asked, “he’ll keep pulling it out. We need to let this ulcer heal, when its healed, we’ll make a decision then.” The surgeon said, gently pulling out the camera, “so he can eat?” Shirabu asked, “just liquids, little and often. Yoghurt, soup liquid food. No chunks.” He said, tidying up. Tendou looked at Shirabu, the brunette grumbled, “stop making me worry about you. You’re giving me grey hairs.” He said Tendou laughed cruelly. “Never,” Satori replied, sipping his water gently.

“Enough drama with you, go to bed,” Shirabu said, getting the dancer comfy and turning out the lights. “When can I go home?” Tendou asked, “when you get better, you can.” Shirabu asked, “how long will that be?” Tendou asked, “if everything goes well, day after tomorrow, you can have the drains out, and after that, we’ll check your healing process. When we’re happy with how well you’re healing, you can return home.” Shirabu replied, “how long till I can dance again?” Tendou asked, “when 6 weeks and you might be able to do light exercise.” Shirabu said, “no, no can do. I need to get back to dancing asap. Nationals are this spring.” Tendou replied. “Stop trying to run before you can walk, the only reason you can function marginally is because you’re doped off your head on morphine. When the morphine goes away, you’ll barely be able to do anything,” Shirabu said. “You’re making your boyfriend worry, he’s an absolute wreck. So just lie in bed and be a vegetable for at least a week so you can get back home and be with him.” Shirabu rushed out. “So, goodnight.” He called irritatedly over his shoulder, storming through the door.

* * *

To everyone’s surprise, Tendou listened to Shirabu, he stopped pulling his tubes out, and he was finally on the mend. He was slowly eating a pot of ice cream with Ushijima, “how are you feeling?” Ushijima asked, “I’m feeling excellent!” Tendou replied, “who would have thought that letting doctors do their job would improve your health.” Ushijima said, rubbing his face with his palms. Tendou looked at his boyfriend searchingly, “are you okay?” Satori asked. “I’m fine, just tired. I’ve had a lot of sleepless nights worrying about you.” Ushijima explained, “but Toshi, I’m fine now! Look at me!” Tendou said, smiling widely, the athlete kissed his redhead’s hand gently. “I had my drains out yesterday, I can stay awake for longer, and I’m allowed mashed potatoes now.” Tendou said, smiling proudly, he opened his arms for the athlete. The athlete rested his head on Tendou gently, “I thought I was going to lose you.” Ushijima said Tendou shushed the athlete. “Don’t say such things, I’m right here. I’ve found my soulmate now, it's going to be hard getting rid of me.” Tendou said, kissing his boyfriend’s head gently, “I need to sort out my insurance, this won't be cheap.” He said with a sigh, “I know.” Ushijima replied, “It's my insurance paying for it.” He replied Tendou froze.

“No, it's not…” He whispered out, Ushijima nodded. “Why would you do that?! That’s so bad, what if you need some miracle surgery.” Tendou rushed out, “you’ve wasted it on me!” Satori exclaimed. “I’ve not wasted it, I’m covered for life, I’m paying for your treatments, your medicines. You’re not a waste of resources,” Ushijima said, pushing his head into his lover. “You really shouldn’t have done that!” Tendou cried, “Satori. I will spend my money how I want thank you very much.” The athlete said, looking at his boyfriend. “No, I want to pay for it, let me pay.” He pressed, Ushijima shook his head. “It's my life!” Satori cried, “You wouldn’t even have a life right now if I hadn’t paid for the emergency treatment.” Ushijima said Satori stared at him mouth open. “So it’s my fault my appendix exploded?!” Tendou demanded, “you fell at practice! You knew your ankle is still bad and you went onto the trapeze knowing that you could fall! You fell and pre-ruptured your appendix!” Ushijima yelled back.

“So it is my fault then!?” Tendou yelled, “I’m not saying that.” Wakatoshi replied, “All I’m saying is that I’m always telling you to be careful, to go easy, and you never listen. You’re always rushing headfirst into things, act now, think later. I love that aspect about you, but you shouldn’t behave like that when it comes to health! You almost **_died_** , I almost lost you! I almost lost the most essential thing in my life. Almost losing you made me realise how much you mean to me, and how I don’t want to live in a world without you. You make me so happy, I love you so much it pains me to be apart from you, part of me is missing when you’re not by my side.” Ushijima choked out, “I’m not socially gifted, people think I’m weird, I have trouble expressing myself, I say things too bluntly sometimes and straight to the point, I upset people because of this, I only really cared about two things, my dog, and volleyball. But now, I care about a lot more, I care about you, my dog, volleyball, your health, your wellbeing, your happiness. I love you. I love you Tendou, I love you Satori, Satori Tendou. I love you.” He said, grabbing the redhead’s hands.

The redhead was shocked, “I’m sorry for being so blunt and saying some nasty things, but I just love you so much. The prospect of losing you broke something inside of me,” He whispered, Tendou whimpered and buried his face in his boyfriend, “I don’t know what love is, but I think I feel it with you.” Tendou replied, “what is love?” Satori asked his boyfriend, “I don’t feel qualified enough to answer that question.” Ushijima said, “I suppose it would feel like, nervousness, warmth, security, happiness. At least, I think it is, I feel those things when I’m with you.” Ushijima replied, kissing his boyfriend on the lips gently. The redhead returned the kiss and smiled, “I’m scared of love, but I wouldn’t mind falling with you.” Satori whispered against his boyfriend’s lips, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

“Are you ready?” Satori looked at himself in the mirror, his vibrant red hair stood spiked up proudly. Semi was waiting by his side. The redhead nodded, and the two walked to the giant oak doors, the door slowly opened, revealing their loved ones sat patiently.

_Suppose you’re looking for the word that means caring about someone beyond all rationality and wanting them to have everything. They want, no matter how much it destroys you. Its love and when you love someone you just, don’t stop, ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy. Even then! Especially then! You just—you don’t give up! Because if you could give up, if you could just you know, take the whole world’s advice, and move on and find someone else, that wouldn’t be love! That would be some other disposable thing that is not worth fighting for._

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention?” Semi asked, gently tapping his cup. “I’d like to say some words to the happy grooms.” Semi said, “it’s about love, its meaning, its symbolism and perhaps why it took Tendou so long to finally admit he was in love.” He said the crowd laughed, the redhead felt himself blush as he looked at his husband.

“Really when we go back into falling in love. And say, it's crazy. Falling. You see? We don't say "rising into love". There is in it, the idea of the fall. And it goes back, as a matter of fact, to extremely fundamental things. That there is always a curious tie at some point between the fall and the creation. Taking this ghastly risk is the condition of there being life. You see, for all life is an act of faith and an act of gamble. The moment you take a step, you do so on an act of faith because you don't really know that the floor's not going to give under your feet. The moment you take a journey, what an act of faith. The moment that you enter into any kind of human undertaking in a relationship, what an act of faith. See, you've given yourself up. But this is the most powerful thing that can be done: surrender. And love is an act of surrender to another person—total abandonment. I give myself to you. Take me. Do anything you like with me. So, that's quite mad because you see, it's letting things get out of control. All sensible people keep things in control. Therefore, the course of wisdom, what is really reasonable, is to let go, commit oneself, give oneself up, and that's quite mad. So, we come to the strange conclusion that in madness lies sanity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know if you did!


	9. BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited bonus chapter, its just fluff tbh. But a big change happens to their relationship!

"I'm going homeee, I'm going home toddaaayyy," Satori sang as he danced in his bed. Ushijima was packing a bag for Satori. After their wedding, he had pioneering surgery on his ankle to repair the damage done. He had spent 6 weeks in hospital and was finally allowed home, "how many surgeries did you have on it in total?" Ushijima asked, "I had three surgeries. The first one was to remove dead nerves and dead tendon fibres; the second was to put in the nerves they took from my thigh. The last one was to shave down the bone in my ankle to stop it fusing and allow room for swelling." Satori replied, "that sounds painful." The athlete replied. The dancer smiled widely. "It was excruciating, and it still is." The redhead replied, looking down at his bandaged leg, "we have to change the dressings every day," Satori said, looking at his lover.

"A nurse said she'd come to teach you how to do it," Satori explained. He was smiling at his husband. The athlete had finished his tour and was back in New York for a few weeks, "I'm so sad I wasn't able to go to your games." Tendou said, pouting, "I know, my love, but now your ankle is on the mend, you can start rehab and your dancing." The athlete encouraged. Satori smiled widely and beamed at his husband. Shirabu came in to say goodbye to the redhead. "Satori, I would say it was a pleasure to have you, but that would be a lie." Shirabu began, "for 6 weeks, you irritated the shit out of me and made my nightshifts hell." He paused, "and for that reason. I never want to see you in a hospital bed ever again. So it's my life mission to make sure you stay far away from hospitals." He teased. The redhead smiled at Shirabu, "a nurse was supposed to come and teach you how to do the dressings, but I said I would." He replied he set the supplies on the bed. "You've got a walking splint boot for when you go home." Shirabu began.

The redhead stretched and excitedly looked at his husband. Ushijima was carefully bandaging Satori's leg with Shirabu's help. "When he's got this boot on, you can go home. Don't put any pressure on the leg; just rest it until your physical therapist gets in touch with you." He explained; the redhead nodded. Ushijima helped him into the wheelchair, "where's the car parked?" Shirabu asked, "as close as possible, but it's still a bit far." Wakatoshi replied. Shirabu found the redhead some crutches and handed them to him. Satori had his belongings in a small bag in his lap as Wakatoshi wheeled him to the elevator. "I'll come with you to take the wheelchair back," Shirabu said, walking with the two. "How long till you can get back dancing?" Shirabu asked, "3 more months apparently. The surgery was minor; it's just a lot of strengthening work and careful rehabilitation." He said.

"I'm surprised you didn't sabotage yourself like you did last time." Shirabu said, "this time is different. Last time I was in there unintentionally. I'm doing this to better my career." He replied, smiling at Shirabu; the brunette rolled his eyes and sighed. The group made it to the car, Ushijima helped the ballerina into the vehicle. The redhead got comfy in the seat, Ushijima went through the payment process with Shirabu at the reception. "Who's paying for it?" Shirabu asked, "Satori paid for the surgeries, but my insurance will pay for the aftercare like medication and the bed space because I've gone pro they cover my spouse and I." He explained, writing on the forms, "will Satori be outraged you've left him in the car?" Shirabu teased, the athlete nodded, smiling. The two said goodbye and went their separate ways; Ushijima returned to his car. The redhead was waiting impatiently; he immediately perked up when he saw Ushijima. "My love!" He cried. The athlete smiled widely, seeing his dancer waving at him from the opened window.

"Satori, do you need anything?" the athlete asked. The ballerina was in bed. He had several pillows elevating his leg, "I need cuddles from my number one spiker." He said, smiling. Ushijima crawled into bed with his lover. "You know, Goshiki would be rather put out to discover you're calling someone else, your number one spiker." Ushijima teased; the redhead smiled as he rested his head on Ushijima's shoulder. "I'm starting to feel the pain now. I've not got my morphine anymore," Satori said, "Kenjiro gave you some pain killers, co-codamol. Would you like some?" the athlete asked, gently stroking his husband's hair. "No, it's not bad yet, but I had to take my wedding ring off for surgery." He said, pouting, showing his love the bare finger. "I felt like I was cheating on you," he frowned. Sadly, Ushijima smiled kindly and rested his head on the redhead's shoulder.

"You still don't think my surgery will work or was worth the money, do you?" Satori asked his lover, Ushijima sighed. "It had such a low trial number I'm sceptical." Ushijima replied, "If it gets rid of my pain and allows me to dance, I'm fine with it." The redhead replied, "Satori, what if you were never able to dance again because of this surgery?" Ushijima asked, "Wakkun, as I discussed with you before. It's my leg if I crippled myself because if the surgery they pay out money to me because of my leg, I can go into ballet teaching if I can't dance again." He replied. "But would you really be happy with that? I don't think you would be; you're such an active person. You like dancing around, jumping. You're always moving to rhythms you find in normal sounds. If you couldn't dance, would you really be happy with the choice you had made?" The athlete asked, "Babe, we've been over this. The amount of pain I was in before the surgery was ridiculous; I was practically living in the ice boot. I had to wear it everywhere. I was constantly missing the dance season because of how bad my ankle was. It got so bad my ankle began to lock together. Anything is better than that." He replied, the athlete sighed, "I just don't want to see you unhappy." Wakatoshi said, hugging his lover, "it would be okay if I was a woman, wouldn't it? Whilst I was broken and recovering, I could have a baby," Satori replied, staring at his belly.

"A baby?" Ushijima asked, "yeah, you remember I told you about that friend I had. His horse, precious mare. Or girl horse broke its leg. But it was so expensive they fixed its broken leg, and whilst it was healing from the broken leg, it was put in foal, so they got a nice young horse out of her in case she was unable to be used again." Satori explained to his lover, "and you're saying I should do that to you?" The athlete asked, "if I was a woman yes," the redhead teased kissing his lover. "I love you," Satori whispered as he kissed Ushijima's nose. "I love you too," Wakatoshi replied, gently kissing Satori's temple. "I'm gonna sleep; I'm exhausted." The redhead yawned loudly. The athlete curled around his lover and held him close. Satori drifted off to sleep. His usually spiky red hair was soft and fluffy. It had been let down from its prison of wax and was enjoying the freedom sprawled out on the pillow. Wakatoshi felt his eyelids grow heavy as he lay next to his lover. Satori's rhythmic breathing lulled him to sleep.

"Wakey, wakey, everyone up," Semi said, flashing the lights in the room. Ushijima looked at the musician in the doorway. He had a basket of gifts at his feet; Lev, Yaku, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Suga, Reon and Ukai had all come to see Satori. The redhead waved tiredly, "how are you feeling, Satori?" Lev asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, "rough," he replied. "The anaesthesia is probably still in your system," Ukai said. Ushijima slowly got up and took the gifts. He found a vase for the flowers and placed them around the room for the redhead. "How long is recovery?" Yaku asked, "I'm supposed to rest it for a week or two. I should be getting a physical therapist to help me with some exercises." He replied Oikawa and Iwaizumi were inspecting the leg. "Who bandaged this?" Iwaizumi asked, "me," Ushijima replied sleepily. "Really? It's really good bandaging." He replied, inspecting it. "How often does it need to be changed?" Iwa asked, "every day, I'm also supposed to air it a lot." Satori replied. "Can you move from your bed, or do you have to keep it elevated?" Semi asked.

"He's advised to keep it elevated, to rest it and not to put any weight on it," Ushijima replied, stroking his lover's hair gently. "We won't stay long. We have practice soon; we just wanted to drop by with our gifts and see you." Suga explained, "I do need to talk some things over with you, though." Reon said, looking at the dancer. "Okay, I'm all ears." Satori replied, "we need you to do some sponsored posts for Nike, fabletics, and your own brand." Reon said, looking at the dancer. "Are there any old pictures I can use?" Satori asked, looking at his leg, "we still have the pictures from the latest photoshoot we can use. Would you like me to send you the pictures?" He asked, getting the tablet out. Satori nodded. Reon perched on the bed and showed Satori, "I like these three." He replied, selecting the pictures, "do you want me to take care of the post?" Reon asked, looking at his boss. The redhead looked drained. "If you wouldn't mind, just whilst I'm still recovering." He replied; the redhead was shivering. "Are you cold?" The athlete asked, feeling his redhead's skin. "I'm just trembling," Satori replied, "it might be shock." Iwaizumi said the redhead's teeth were chattering.

* * *

A few months passed, and the redhead was back on his feet. He was dancing every day at the theatre company with no issues. His ankle had made an incredible recovery and surpassed the trial's expectations, "I'm so happy with my ankle," the redhead gushed as he gently cooled down. "You're better than you were 2 years ago," Ukai said proudly; the ballerina smiled widely. "I made contact with London. They're happy for you to go visit their stage company and perform there." Ukai said. The redhead gasped loudly, "seriously?!" He cried in shock; Yaku was doing the splits next to the exuberant ballerina. "Yes, they want you to perform something from swan lake in a show. You'll only be doing one dance because you are a very expensive dancer to procure."

Ukai reasoned the redhead was beaming. "They'll take care of costume and everything else?" He asked. Ukai nodded. "They've thrown in two VIP tickets, one for you and one for Ushijima. For when you're not dancing." He explained. The redhead nodded and finished cooling down. "You're going to London?" Lev asked. Satori nodded. "It's when we have no shows on, so he's not missing anything," Ukai explained. "I went to your shop yesterday." Oikawa said as he sat next to the redhead, "I hate to say it, but your chocolates and ice creams are delicious." He said, smiling.

Wakatoshi had bought a small struggling chocolatier's shop on the highstreet the redhead adored. Wakatoshi's investment in the small shop brought lots of publicity. It increased revenue for the business saving it from going under. "I know! My little shop was definitely worth the wait." He said the athlete had surprised his dancer. After their honeymoon in Hawaii, they returned to the city. The redhead had been continually asking about his long-awaited surprise gift. The athlete presented Satori with the new and improved chocolate shop. The dancer was beside himself with joy and elation; he almost cried with happiness and relief to see that his favourite shop was saved. "What did you get at my little shop?" Satori asked as the dancers flocked to the canteen for some food, "I bought some chocolate roses and some of your special ice cream." He replied Satori's special ice cream was a chocoholic's wet dream, using sustainably sourced, cruelty-free dairy milk chocolate ice cream with chocolate brownie pieces, chocolate fudge, caramel and marshmallow swirled in the mixtures.

"It's seriously good, but I felt like one more bite would have given me diabetes," Oikawa said as he read the label on a sports drink he pulled out from one of the drinks fridges. "What's on the menu today Samu?" Yaku asked, "it's fajita Friday." He replied, "it's all high in protein and carbs for slow release energy and low in fat." He said as he adjusted the sign on the wall. The dancers' stomachs began to growl loudly, "it smells heavenly." Yaku said, getting a tray and a bottle of water; the redhead had his tray and his large bottle of water ready. "What are you after?" Osamu asked the lead dancer, "chicken fajita with avocado salad, please," he sang as Osamu placed it all on a plate for the redhead. "Will your husband be joining us?" Suga asked the lead. Satori shrugged. He checked his phone. "He's apparently getting food with the team," Satori replied. He slipped his phone back into the pocket as he took his tray to the table; he had picked up a fresh banana.

The other dancers sat with the redhead. Satori was eating slowly, Yaku was eating his food happily. "Did they ask for more models?" Oikawa asked, "for my brand?" Satori asked; the brunette nodded. "Not yet. Our new line is coming out soon. When it does, you guys will be the first to get it." He said; Suga gasped. "I really do love your brand Satori. I'm not just saying that because I'm a brand ambassador or anything." Suga said, "it's so comfy and amazing." Yaku added helpfully, "even the show underlayers are perfect." Oikawa replied. The redhead was relishing the helpful feedback; Yaku was stealing bits of Satori's food. The lead paid it no mind as he ate slowly. Since his appendix surgeries, his stomach had undergone a lot of extensive repair. The infection left a lot of damage and scar tissue on the muscle, making it hard to digest and keep the redhead's weight up. "How do you deal with your fluctuating weight?" Lev asked. Yaku kicked him gently under the table.

The redhead looked slightly taken aback, "erm, it's a bit of a tricky one. Since my appendix exploded and the infection went sickomode in my abdominal cavity, they had to cut away a lot of tissue. There was an infection inside my stomach and bowels. So they just cut out a lot of it, but because I had a lot of my stomach worn away by infection on the inside, I'm now more prone to ulcers and lesions. Which make it hard to eat; I had part of my intestine cut out, so I have a shorter digestive tract, so I don't get all the nutrients out of my food. Which is annoying," the redhead replied, "so I guess I balance it by eating little bits and often. I make sure that the little bits I do eat are very nutritious. Ushiwaka also cooks special meals for me, like Samu does, very high in protein and very high in carbs. Because my stomach effectively shrunk, a glass of water would fill me up, so I have to make sure the stuff I do eat is very healthy." He explained disorderly and in a broken fashion.

"Do you still have the scar?" Semi asked, causing all the dancers to jump out of their skins. He had seemingly appeared from nowhere, "yes, I do," Satori replied, showing Semi the long raised deep red scar that ran from his lower stomach to his lowest rib. "That's a huge incision," Suga pointed out, "I know, I wasn't happy about that." He replied, "they needed more room apparently to find all the infection." Satori explained, Semi traced it with his finger, "you can still see the drain scars too," he added, pointing out that faint circular scars on the redhead's stomach. The lead dancer finished his mouthful of food and pushed his plate away, yawning. Semi finished off the redhead's plate of food and chatted with the dancers until they headed off for their usual nap. Satori stretched out on the heated floor and yawned again, Yaku was fast asleep on his front, snoring into his folded arms. The redhead's phone began to vibrate, the redhead sighed and left the room, answering it quickly.

"Hello?" the redhead said. "Hey, it's me! I stole Ushijima's phone!" Bokuto hollered, "I'm hiding in the equipment storage." He hissed, the redhead laughed. "I was confused because it had no caller ID," Satori said, "I'm hiding from Ushijima," He whispered again. "I know. I remember you saying it the first time." The lead dancer said, laughing. Bokuto was breathing heavily down the line; he gasped. "It's me," Atsumu whispered, "We gotta run," Atsumu whispered. A brief scuffle was heard as the phone was handed back to Ushijima, "I apologise; my teammates stole my phone." Ushijima said down the line, "I'm glad you're having fun," Satori crooned down the line. "Satori?" Ushijima asked, surprised, "hi, my love." The redhead said excitedly. "Did you eat lunch?" the athlete asked. The redhead hummed happily, "yeah, Samu made the best fajitas." The redhead replied cheerfully.

* * *

The redhead arrived at home with his lover by his side. The redhead was chattering excitedly to Ushijima about his day. The athlete was listening quietly and smiling at his lover. The redhead tossed his keys into the dish and slipped his shoes off, the redhead took the bags to the washing machine and washed their dirty practice clothes. "Do you want to start on dinner, or are you still full?" Ushijima asked, stroking his lover's hair gently. "I'm still quite full," the redhead said, looking up at his lover. The two retreated to the couch to cuddle; Satori was sipping a glass of wine slowly. "My love, I have exciting news." Tendou said, staring back at his lover. The athlete raised a brow, "as you know, London has been in contact with Ukai for several months about the possibility of me going over to perform and going to see the shows on London's west end." He started slowly swilling the wine around in his glass.

The athlete nodded and motioned for the redhead to continue, "well, London has finally come back to me with a list of demands. They want me to perform a solo dance one night. They want Swan Lake, and they want me to go over in December. They said they'll provide accommodation, VIP tickets, costume; I'll just have to dance." Satori said enthusiastically, "will it get in the way of your other shows here in New York?" Ushijima asked, gently rubbing his calloused hand over his lover's toned thigh. "No, because we'll be going over when we have a break from the Christmas and new year shows." The redhead said, smiling at his lover, "am I allowed to come?" He asked, "Yes, of course, that's what I meant by we," the redhead said, beaming. "I'm so proud of you," the athlete praised the ballerina. Kissing his lover's head gently, the two shared a brief kiss.

"Tell me more about London." The athlete said, gently picking up his own glass of wine and sipping it gently, "Ukai has been talking to his grandpa; he coaches in London. Ukai Jr wouldn't shut up to his grandpa about me, so they decided to do a collab; we had an English Ballerina over. Remember the one Kuroo hated, Daishou?" Satori said smiling, "yes, he came over with his fiancé? Mica? Mika?" Wakatoshi said, settling against his lover. "Yes, well, they came over. Kuroo started beef with Daishou, but anyway, we collabed with them. I'm going to their stage company with Ukai Jr to perform with them." Tendou explained, "do they do the same sorts of dance you do?" Ushijima asked, "I do all forms of dance, so it's hard to find one I can't do," The redhead replied gently, "what will you do?" Wakatoshi asked, "They asked that I perform a solo dance from Swan Lake." The ballerina replied.

"I think I've been asked to perform the dying swan, again it's traditionally done by a woman, but they asked me to do it; they did want me to do more. But it would have gotten too expensive because apparently, I'm an expensive asset, so they have to charge lots for insurance in case I get injured," Satori explained; Wakatoshi nodded and hummed, listening quietly. "Are you feeling hungry enough yet?" Wakatoshi asked his lover, "not really. But if you're hungry, go ahead and eat something." Satori said, "I want to eat with you, though," the athlete pouted, "I'll come to sit with you in the kitchen if you want?" the ballerina offered. "Do you want to order some food?" Wakatoshi asked, "maybe later," the redhead said; he stretched and rested his head on Ushijima. "What do you feel like eating?" Satori asked his lover, "hm, not sure, to be honest. Are there any coupons or deals on?” Wakatoshi asked, looking at the uber eats app.

Satori smiled at his lover, “oh, another brave thing I did. I messaged my foster mother,” he said, finishing his glass of wine. “Oh?” Wakatoshi asked, looking at his lover. The redhead nodded and nestled into his husband’s side, “I messaged her and thanked her for all she did for me,” the ballerina said, looking up into the intense olive eyes that took his breath away. “I sent her flowers and said if she needed anything, she could always message me or something.” He replied, “that was very kind of you.” Wakatoshi replied, looking at his lover; the redhead smiled kindly at his husband and gently stroked his cheek. “Your stubble is coming through,” the dancer pointed out. The athlete hummed, running his hand over the scratchy stubble, opting instead to rub his cheeks against Satori’s.

The dancer laughed jovially as he was tickled by his lover. The redhead was incredibly ticklish; his shrieks of laughter echoed throughout the apartment. Wakatoshi smiled at his lover; the two had ended up in a rather compromising position. Satori was laid under Wakatoshi, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Pink dusted his cheeks, his crimson eyes bright with wonder and excitement as he gazed up at his husband. Wakatoshi gently pushed up Satori’s v neck sweater to gaze at the redhead’s war wounds. The ballerina still had the deep angry scars etched into his stomach; the athlete gently traced them with his finger. He slowly and gently pressed a kiss to the scar, “I can’t believe I almost lost you.” Ushijima said, looking at his lover. The redhead smiled softly.

“Wakkun, you know you can never get rid of me, right? You’re stuck with me forever,” Satori said, his voice barely above a whisper. Ushijima smiled warmly at his lover. “I’m glad to be stuck to you forever,” Wakatoshi replied gently; the redhead gently stroked his lover’s hair. “If you want to order food, you had better do it soon. They’ll stop sending deliveries out.” Tendou said softly, the athlete hummed. “I don’t want to order without you,” he replied sadly, “I’m not very hungry! I have a small appetite!” The redhead replied, “what if I get some food, and then. I order your favourite, so you can take it tomorrow for leftovers.” Wakatoshi suggested, the redhead smiled endearingly at his husband. “I just don’t want to order food if you’re not eating it. I feel bad.” Wakatoshi said, holding his lover’s hands. “My love, I’m just not hungry as much anymore,” Satori said gently, smiling at his husband. “But even before your surgery, you only ate little bits,” Wakatoshi said, pouting.

The redhead smiled and gently tousled his lover’s hair, “your hair is getting long again. Do you want me to cut it?” Satori asked gently. The athlete nodded. Tendou slowly moved from his nest on the sofa, finding the clippers and his hairdressing kit. The redhead pulled out a seat for the athlete, his husband pulled off his hoodie, Satori whistled and purred. “Look at my mans,” Satori said as he looked at his lover. “I can’t believe I’m married to you.” Satori said, kissing his lover’s cheek gently, “it’s like a dream.” He whispered in Ushijima’s ear, the ballerina began to spray down his lover’s hair, he gently wetted the hair and gently ran his hands through the hair, alleviating it of snags. Running a comb through the hair, he gently styled it, “the same style?” He asked. The athlete nodded. Tendou gently began cutting his lover’s hair. “When did you learn to cut hair?” Wakatoshi asked, “in many of my foster homes,” the redhead said gently. “Do you want to watch a movie today?” Wakatoshi asked, “I wanted to show you a movie, actually. Semi and Shirabu have been raving about this movie on Netflix. It’s like a choose your own pathway type movie.”

The dancer finished his husband’s hair and sat down on the couch. “I’ll order some pizza,” Wakatoshi decided, placing an order on his phone. The redhead pulled up the movie, the athlete got comfy with his lover. “We need to keep the remote out because it’s an interactive movie.” The redhead explained, “an interactive movie?” Wakatoshi asked; the redhead nodded. “I’ve not heard of those before,” Wakatoshi said, looking at the title screen. The two began watching; the two made decisions as the movie progressed. “This is fascinating,” Wakatoshi said, scratching his chin with his fingers. “So the ending is like, whatever we decide? If we make the wrong choice do, we have to have to start over?” Ushijima asked. “We can go back to later points and start the story new, or go back to the previous point,” Satori explained.

The intercom buzzed loudly. The two paused the movie and headed downstairs to retrieve the pizzas, “I wonder how many pathways there are.” Ushijima mused, “there’s probably lots; we would have to look at a Wikihow or something on how to get the precise endings.” Satori mused, Ushijima nodded. They picked up the pizzas and headed back to their apartment; the two resumed their positions and continued watching. Tendou stared at the screen in horror. “What the fuck is that?!” He screeched, observing the demon on the screen. Wakatoshi recoiled as the monster advanced on the screen, “is that the demon? Pac? Pax?” Wakatoshi asked, “I think so,” the redhead replied. The two cuddled together, “this is scary; there’s so many fourth wall breaks. I don’t like it.” The redhead muttered; he was sipping some water quietly.

The two continued watching, “I hate how it only gives you 10 seconds to choose,” Satori said, “are we killing dad or backing off?” Ushijima asked, “kill dad.” Satori replied, without hesitation. Wakatoshi snorted and put in the command. The two finished up the movie, “Semi and Shirabu got a different ending,” Tendou observed, “is this the secret ending?” Wakatoshi asked, “there’s many secret endings,” Tendou said, texting Semi immediately. “They said the one we got was secret,” Satori replied yawning, he had a few bites of Ushijima’s pizza slice, tossing the crust back to the pizza box on the coffee table. Satori sighed and stretched, “if I have nightmares, I’m blaming Semi,” The redhead said, smiling at his husband. “Do you want to have your nightly cup of tea?” Ushijima asked his dancer. “Yes, please.” Tendou said, smiling.

The athlete padded into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on; Satori stretched and cuddled into his lover. The athlete was stood looking out the windows over the city, “hi, my loveeee,” Satori teased, kissing his lover’s neck. “Hi,” Wakatoshi replied, hugging his lover; Wakatoshi rested his hands on the redhead’s backside. “Do you want to have your tea in bed with your book?” the athlete asked, kissing Tendou’s head. The crimson male nodded, “that would be lovely,” Satori said dreamily. He sighed happily and headed to bed. Satori got changed for bed, he padded to the bathroom to wash his face. “Satori! Do you want chamomile?!” Wakatoshi asked from the kitchen. “Yeah, please!” Tendou yelled back. Ushijima set the teabag to steep in the mug, the athlete poured the water in and put the cup on Satori’s bedside table. Wakatoshi got changed for bed, slipping into the bed.

The redhead joined his lover in bed. Wakatoshi was watching TV in bed quietly; he had changed into his tracksuit bottoms. The redhead slid into bed with his lover. He got comfy and sipped his tea gently, “my love,” Wakatoshi began, he had his arm stretched behind his head as he watched TV quietly. “Yes?” Tendou replied, his usually spiked hair was let down from its restrictive style. “Would you like to come to my game again?” Wakatoshi asked. “always!” Satori gushed, smiling. He sipped his tea and read his book quietly, “what book are you reading?” Ushijima asked, looking at his lover’s book, “it’s called, ‘The Boy, the Mole, the Fox and the Horse.’ It's about a boy who goes through the countryside on a spring day making friends with a mole, fox, and a horse.” He said, “Yaku recommended it to me.

He gave it to me when I was going through a low moment.” He said Ushijima hummed. After his first surgery on his stomach, the redhead became dependent on his painkillers and had fallen into a depressive dependant episode. “When they gave you opioids?” Wakatoshi asked. The redhead nodded. “I think its because when I had it for my stomach, I had it on tap all the time. I was pushing it so much. Shirabu tried to slow it down, but I just needed it all the time.” Tendou said as he gently read the book. “I’ve read this book so many times.” He said, gently showing Ushijima the book; Wakatoshi looked at the book carefully; it had been used quite heavily, some of the pages were dogeared, and the spine was strained slightly. Satori read out a page to Ushijima, “Always remember you matter, you’re important, and you are loved, and you bring to this world things no one else can,” Tendou said Wakatoshi gently rested his head on Satori’s shoulder kissing his husband’s neck. The redhead finished his tea and put the mug on the side; the redhead hugged his athlete tightly.

“I fall deeper in love with you every day I’m around you,” Satori whispered to his lover. The athlete pushed his head into Satori’s chest, the two cuddled in the bed. A comfortable silence fell over the two as Tendou gently stroked his lover’s hair as they lay entwined together, “Sex?” the olive eyed male suggested. Satori snorted and laughed, “Yeah, sure.” He said as the athlete slowly began to kiss his lover. The dancer paused and pulled away. “I forgot to mention, London wants me to send videos of me dancing; they also want my measurements, so I need to do that, so can you help me measure myself?” He asked. The athlete nodded. “Oh, another thing, Reon asked me to have my week clear this week because I’m apparently needed for a meal with sponsors and potential suppliers,” Satori added. The athlete nodded and yawned, covering his mouth with his hand, “oh, yet another thing. Your mother asked me to ask you to call her.” Wakatoshi grumbled, “She’s your mommy. She’s lovely.” Tendou cooed; the athlete looked at his husband with a face of pure disgust.

The redhead laughed loudly, his shrill laughter radiating through the apartment. Ushijima sighed and rubbed his face with his palm. “I had lunch with her last week,” Satori said, looking at his husband. “I know you did,” he replied, peppering his lover’s neck with kisses. “She asked me when we’re going to have babies again,” Tendou said, leaning his neck back and allowing Ushijima to kiss his neck more thoroughly. The athlete groaned, “you have some mighty fine genetics. You should be passing them on.” Satori teased, “you sound like my mother.” Wakatoshi grumbled as Tendou slowly pulled his hoodie off. “By that logic, you should be passing your genetics on too,” Wakatoshi said; Tendou snorted. “Nah, I don’t think so. My genetics aren’t as superior as yours. Mine are just like, let's give him the worst seasonal allergies, give him the addictive personality genes, give him crazy growth spurts, weird backne, weird acne and bad teeth and to top it all off, a weird body.” Tendou teased, “what’s wrong with your teeth? They’re perfectly straight.” Wakatoshi asked, “they’re straight now because I had work done on them,” the redhead replied. The athlete hummed in response. “I don’t think your body is weird. I love your body,” the athlete said, pouting.

“It was weird when I was growing up. I was like a stick. I was 90% limb.” He teased, “stop slandering yourself.” Wakatoshi demanded, silencing Tendou with a kiss. “I know I said yes to sex, but I’m completely exhausted.” Tendou admitted, “yeah… me too.” The athlete replied, flopping onto his back next to his lover. “I’m worried I’ll fall asleep on your dick or something.” Satori teased. Wakatoshi laughed, “dick so good it puts you to sleep.” Tendou hummed, his husband laughed louder. “Surely that would be a bad thing. If you fall asleep in sex, surely it means its so bad and boring falling asleep is better than enduring it?” the athlete asked, still laughing. Tendou shrugged and laughed with his husband. The two cuddled together and fell asleep in one another’s arms.

The months flew by as the dancer practised his butt off for London. Wakatoshi busied himself with practising and working hard in his professional career. The two barely spent any time together as they worked at their respective jobs. Tendou was sat in his stage chair as his makeup was applied; he had been put in another tight costume. He could feel his ribs beginning to complain; he sat straight in his chair and stared at himself in the mirror; fatigue was evident in the bags under his eyes. He sighed as Yachi and Kiyoko made their way over, “are you okay, Satori?” Yachi asked, “you look haggard,” she said gently. “What do you mean? I look beautiful.” He teased, she smiled gently. The two went to work, priming his face and preparing it for the stage. Yaku was sat in his chair, his legs draped over the armrest as he scrolled through his phone.

“Is your husband coming to see you dance?” Yachi asked, “not tonight. He has a big game; it's his last before we go to London.” Tendou explained, “when do you go?” Kiyoko asked, “after the show, I have to quickly get all this shit off me, and then Ukai and I are heading straight to the airport.” Tendou said, staring at his concealed face. Yachi blended in the product, his bags under his eyes still painfully evident. Tendou looked at Yachi apologetically. “We’ll just put a bit more concealer there, no worries.” She said, smiling. Tendou smiled wearily at her. The two slathered the makeup onto his pale skin, concealing and highlighting away all signs of fatigue on his face. The redhead slowly got down from his chair and began to warm up with the rest of the dancers. Ukai had all the luggage for the three ready next to Satori’s stage chair, “where are you flying into?” Oikawa asked, “Heathrow, Daishou said he’d meet us at the airport.” Tendou replied. “I’m so excited for you guys. Will you be back in time for Christmas?” The brunette asked, “I think so. We’re supposed to be spending it with Ushijima’s family for Christmas. I invited my foster mom to join us for Christmas dinner.” Satori replied, “take lots of pictures for us when you go, get lots of souvenirs for us too!” Oikawa encouraged, the redhead smiled at his friend. The dancers finished warming up and headed to the main stage.

“Goodbye, Satori! Good luck!” The stage company yelled as the coach and Tendou drove away. Ushijima was already at the airport. His game had finished earlier than anticipated. The two went to the airport at great speed in Ukai’s car. “How’d your gramps end up in England?” Satori asked, “he performed there and fell in love with the place, I guess.” Keishin replied the two made it in record time. Keishin parked and paid the fee for leaving his car in. The two rushed to the airport with luggage in tow. Ushijima was waiting by the reception; he had the redhead’s documents in his hands. “Hi baby, sorry we’re late; we got here in time, didn’t we?” Tendou rushed out. “You’re not late. I’m early. We’re okay for time, he said as they checked in the luggage to the flight. Keishini went first Tendou was leaning on Ushijima wearily, “tired?” The athlete asked. He, too, looked awful. “We’re both in need of a good nights rest,” Satori said gently.

The three touched down at Heathrow airport. Daishou was waiting at the gate with a sign for the group. He waved when he saw Satori, the redhead, had his travel pillow on his neck, dragging his suitcase behind him. the three had been on the plane for 16 hours. “Sorry, the flight got diverted and delayed. Bad weather, apparently. Did you get my message?” Tendou asked. Daishou nodded, “I only arrived 20 minutes ago.” He explained, the three were groggy as they headed to the hotel in Daishou’s car. “I’m absolutely exhausted.” Tendou said, “the difference is only 5 hours, but we’ve been sitting for fucking ages. So it feels like we spent a day on that plane.” Tendou grumbled, “it was only supposed to be a 6 or so hour flight. But it turned into a nightmare.” Keishin said, stretching. “Did you guys sleep on the flight?” Daishou asked, “we slept for the first 3, but then we had to land and were grounded for so long we just inhaled coffee.” Tendou replied it was 9pm in London. They checked into the hotel and immediately hit the hay.

Tendou awoke the next day in the comfortable hotel bed. Wakatoshi was at his side, snoring loudly into the pillows. The two were so tired they had fallen asleep in their clothes. Tendou slowly moved; he felt hungover. The redhead looked around for a clock; his phone was on the bedside table. He stretched and picked up the phone; it was 7am. Ushijima was still asleep, snoring peacefully; Tendou slowly peeled his clothes off from last night and found his toiletries heading into their ensuite. He found the soft hotel towels and the complimentary bathrobe; he began his shower scrubbing away yesterday’s stress. Daishou had messaged Satori, saying good morning. Wakatoshi slowly began to wake up, hearing the running water in the next room roused him from his sleep. Ushijima slowly pushed himself up from his sleeping position; Wakatoshi looked around the hotel room.

The athlete noticed Satori’s suitcase had been opened, and his clothes from yesterday were folded away in a trash bag. Wakatoshi slowly got out of bed; he took off his clothes and blundered into the bathroom; the redhead jumped, “sorry.” Wakatoshi mumbled out, “it’s okay. Did you sleep well?” Tendou asked as he showered. “I think so, but I feel as though I’ve been drinking heavily. I feel like I’ve got a hangover,” Wakatoshi replied, washing his face. “Yeah, me too.” Tendou replied; he finished his shower and stepped out. Grabbing his towel, he dried himself off before wrapping himself in the gown. “Do you think the tap water is safe to drink?” Tendou asked. Wakatoshi looked at him. “By safe, I mean will it taste bad,” he explained. “I’m not sure. It’s definitely safe for consumption though.” He said, the redhead cupped his hands under the faucet and took a sip. He was shocked, “it doesn’t taste like chemicals.” He said, “I think many the places in the UK get their water from the rivers.”

Wakatoshi replied, resting his head on Satori‘s wet head. “I’m going to have a shower,” Wakatoshi mumbled, he shrugged off his boxers and pulled his socks off, heading into the shower. Tendou brushed his teeth and decided on an outfit. He put clean towels in the bathroom for his husband and lay in their bed. He hung up and put away their clothes, putting the suitcases in the wardrobe. Wakatoshi emerged with the towel around his waist. Satori smiled at his husband, “Daishou said they serve breakfast until 10. So we should see if Ukai is up and head down there.” He said, giving his husband a minty kiss, “where are the clothes?” Wakatoshi asked, looking for his suitcase. “I put all your clothes in the left side of the wardrobe. I hung them all up for you and folded it.” He replied, “Daishou also said that if we want to do shopping, it's going to be packed. It’s the run-up to Christmas, so it’s crazy.” Satori added.

The redhead dried his hair with the hairdryer provided, and they headed to Ukai’s room. Tendou knocked on the door, the coach opened the door. “Good morning!” Tendou sang, “how are you so chipper in the morning?” Keishin asked groggily; he was dressed and ready to go. “What’s on the agenda today?” Tendou asked as they sat down for breakfast, “Daishou will come and get us at 10 to go to the studio. You’ll do some dancing and get to meet the rest of the crew.” Ukai explained, sipping his coffee, “this coffee is really good, by the way.” He noted as he stirred in sugar, Satori was eating a croissant quietly. “Have you had a full English breakfast before?” Ukai asked. Satori shook his head. “It’s amazing, beans, sausages, bacon, black pudding, mushrooms, toast, fried tomatoes, eggs, fried or scrambled. It’s to die for.” He explained, “I recon Wakkun could eat it.” He said, “probably, I think you’d take one look at it and keel over. There’s so much food,” Ukai said. The redhead snorted and ate his croissant quietly. Wakatoshi quietly ate his bacon and eggs, “I much prefer this bacon to American bacon.” Ushijima said, poking it with his knife, “its got more meat on it than American bacon.” Ukai pointed out.

Satori was dressed fashionably. He had a small handheld bag with his dance clothes in. He stretched and talked quietly with his coach and husband, “New York is 5 hours behind the UK, right?” Satori asked. Ukai nodded. “Semi and co won’t be up for a while then.” Tendou said gently. The redhead looked at his husband smiling kindly. He stroked his husband’s hand on the table, “what do you want to see in London?” Ukai asked, “everything really, I’ll ask Daishou what he recommends.” Satori replied, smiling, “I don’t know about you two, but I feel like ass after the pain that was yesterday.” Keishin said tiredly.

“Don’t even get me started on that whole fiasco.” Satori began. “First, we were diverted down to Miami. Miami said, no, we’re full. There’s no room. So we had to turn back around and go back up, and then we had to land because of bad weather, and when we finally did get to fly, we had to take the route across to Ireland. Where we touched down again to get fuel, and then eventually made it to London.” He said, rubbing his temples, “I know you can’t control the weather, but the whole fiasco of go down here and then no go here and then go there is what pissed me off.” Tendou grumbled, “that was incredibly annoying.” Wakatoshi admitted, “they wouldn’t let us leave the airport either to get a hotel. We had to be in the gate waiting, ready to go at a moments notice,” Keishin pointed out. The three discussed the inconvenience of yesterday a little more before Daishou made his way to the three males. “Hey, how was your first night in London?” He asked, “slept like the dead,” Tendou replied happily.

The four walked to the studio. Wakatoshi had his arm around Tendou protectively as they weaved through the busy Christmas shoppers. Daishou expertly weaved through the shoppers and commuters, taking the two to the studio. Ukai Senior was teaching his dancers, “I brought them!” Daishou called out; the coach turned around and looked at the group. Keishin smiled widely, “hey, grandpappy.” The blonde coach called out. Tendou smiled and waved; the athlete nodded his head at the coach. The redhead immediately headed onto the stage with Daishou; the senior coach looked over the redhead. Taking in his form and his body, “change and warm-up, I want to see what you have prepared,” he said. The redhead was shown to a spare room. He changed quickly and headed to the stage; Keishin had brought the music with him. He handed the CD to his grandpa, he began playing it. The other dancers sat back and watched as Tendou began his warm-up. The redhead stretched and finished his warm-up, “I’m ready to dance,” he said, smiling brightly. “Who made the music?” Ukai senior asked, “our sound manager, Kei Tsukkishima.” Keishin replied. He hummed as he started it again. “Okay, let's see what you’ve got red.”

The redhead and his husband were currently stood in the London eye watching the city. The two had spent the week in London visiting all the tourist hotspots. Ushijima had treated his lover to a soft cuddly toy from Hamley’s toy shop. The redhead thoroughly enjoyed his holiday in England with his husband; after a long day of sightseeing and shopping, the two had finally gotten onto the London eye after many failed attempts; they were lucky enough to get a cabin to themselves. “Did you enjoy the live theatre we went to see?” Tendou asked. Wakatoshi nodded. “I’m quite shocked to admit it, but I did. I thoroughly enjoyed seeing the Christmas pantomime. I also enjoyed seeing Les Mis,” he said, looking at the city from the heights. Tendou smiled, “I’m glad you think so,” the ballerina said. He sighed and looked at his husband, “what? Is something up?” Wakatoshi asked. The redhead sighed.

“What do you think about kids?” Tendou asked, “kids?” Ushijima echoed. The ballerina nodded. “They’re okay, I guess. I would like to have kids with you one day.” Wakatoshi admitted, Satori looked at him in shock. “How would we start the process?” Ushijima asked. Tendou hummed, “well, as gay men, we don’t have a lot of options; there's a surrogate or adoption. But I would prefer if we adopted a child, just because. Well, as you know, I was a care kid. If we could make one kid's life better by adopting them, then I’d be happy with that.” Satori replied; Ushijima nodded. “But what age range are we talking?” the athlete asked. “Maybe an older kid like 11+?” Satori asked. Ushijima nodded. “Is this for real, or is this just another idea?” Tendou asked, “let's talk about this seriously. If we adopt an older child, they’ll be in school in the hours that we’re at work. My athletic career is at its height, your dancing career too. That being said, we still work 9-5 respectively. If we weren’t able to be there at certain times, my mother would be more than happy to take over.” Ushijima said, “we’re exceptionally financially stable; our health insurance covers all members of our family. So we’re able to look after the child should they fall ill, we can also afford top education,” Ushijima said.

The redhead was smiling at his husband, excitedly, “boy or girl?” Tendou asked, “I’m not too fussed. I presume we would have to go through the many tests and trials for adoption?” Ushijima asked. Tendou nodded. “Where would we live?” Tendou asked, “we can’t live in my apartment with a child, but I love my little apartment.” He said, pouting, “we can still keep your apartment, just in case its needed for after dances or things,” Ushijima said. “Or, we give Semi and Shirabu the apartment. It's close to Shirabu’s job at the hospital and close to the studio.” Satori pointed out, “I bought the apartment a while back, so I can let it out to Semi.” He suggested, the pod slowly made its way around. “How do we start the process?” Ushijima asked, “we’d have to put in an application and see if it gets accepted. After that, we would then be inspected; if we pass, I assume we can meet some of the kids, or they match a kid to our profile.” He said, smiling, “so we move into your house?” Tendou asked, “my house in the gated neighbourhood with the other athletes?” Ushijima asked, the redhead nodded, “if we move into that house and start getting it a bit more homely.” Tendou said, “my house is homely.” The athlete deflected. “It looks like a bachelor pad.” Tendou deadpanned.

* * *

“I’m so excited; today is the day.” Tendou buzzed; they had passed the inspection process and were on the way to meet some kids for adoption. The redhead was holding his lover’s hand tightly; the two parked and got out. The redhead was skipping and swinging Ushijima’s hand as they headed up the steps to the orphanage. The two were greeted by a worker; she let them in registered the two. “Are you guys here to meet some of the kids?” She asked, smiling kindly. Tendou nodded excitedly, “I’m so excited to be here today.” Tendou said, looking at the worker, “the kids have been so excited to meet some potential families.” She said, smiling widely. The redhead smiled back, tugging his lover’s hand. “Wakatoshi? Satori?” the coordinator asked; she had a clipboard in her hands. “Hello!” Satori sang. The two followed the coordinator to the backyard; the children were playing outside together.

The two looked around at the kids; the dancer was squeezing Wakatoshi’s hand tightly. “So I know you guys are looking at adopting an older kid. So we matched several kids with your description.” She said kindly; Wakatoshi looked at the redhead; his eyes were shining with glee. The coordinator took the two to a picnic table; she talked through some of the two males' paperwork. Satori waved at a young girl. She was shyly stood behind a tree watching the two. She gasped and hid behind the tree, realising she had been spotted; Tendou pouted and turned his attention back to the paperwork. “So, we have a couple kids we think we matched to you guys perfectly; we didn’t want to overwhelm them, so we’ll take the process nice and slowly. I’ll go ask them if they want to meet you guys.” She said, heading into the house. Tendou looked around for the girl from earlier. Satori stood and walked to the tree; he crouched down and peered around the trunk; the girl smiled widely at him.

“Hi,” Satori said kindly. The small girl blushed and covered her mouth and her face with the cuddly rabbit she was holding. “What’s your name?” He asked gently; she hummed and giggled. “I’m Satori,” the ballerina said. He waved at her, she returned the wave. She mumbled something into the rabbit, Satori smiled kindly. “Isla,” she whispered, “Isla? That’s a beautiful name,” Tendou said, smiling gently. She giggled; the redhead was called back to the picnic table. He waved at her and headed back to the table, the redhead sat with his husband. The two were meeting an older boy; the redhead was a ball of energy, he smiled at the teen. They talked for a while; the redhead jumped as he felt a small pair of arms around his middle. Looking down at the pair of small arms around him, he smiled. “Isla, hello.” He said kindly, Tendou looked at his husband. The athlete was smiling, “you’ve made a friend,” he observed.

Isla clung to Satori; the redhead looked at the small girl. She giggled and buried her face in his stomach, “who is this little miss?” Ushijima asked, “this is Isla; she’s apparently my friend.” Tendou said. The small girl looked up at Tendou. “This is most unusual. Isla never interacts with anyone.” The coordinator said; Isla slowly clambered onto the bench. She giggled, “this is my husband Wakatoshi,” Satori said, gently stroking her hair. She covered her face with the rabbit and buried her face in its soft fur, “hello Isla,” Wakatoshi said, looking at her. The small girl waved shyly, the redhead gently wrapped his arm around Isla, she was beaming up at Satori. “I think Isla is smitten with Satori,” Wakatoshi said, looking at the coordinator. “She’s my friend,” the ballerina said; the meeting progressed. “So, we’re done with the meetings for today. Thank you for coming,” she began smiling. “Thank you so much for having us,” Wakatoshi said, the dancer was talking to Isla again.

The small girl was laughing and giggling, she held Tendou’s finger. “Sa… Tori. Will I go home with you?” Isla asked. “I’m not sure!” Satori said, he made her rabbit tickle her nose. “I think Satori has fallen in love,” Wakatoshi said, looking at his husband. The dancer stood and looked at the coordinator; Isla hugged Satori’s leg tightly. “I’m really shocked. Isla is so shy. She never really interacts with people. It's crazy she’s taken with you.” She said gently. Isla hugged Wakatoshi’s leg tightly. “Isla, we’ll see you later!” Satori exclaimed, holding his arms out. She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. “Bye-bye, Tori.” She said into his neck; he looked at his husband sadly. “We’ll come back and see you!” Wakatoshi promised, Tendou gently stroked her hair. “Come on, my love,” Wakatoshi said, holding his hand out to the redhead. Satori took his lover’s outstretched hand, they headed back to the car.

“I know we said we’d look for an older kid.” Satori began, fiddling with his seatbelt. “But I really want to adopt Isla,” Tendou confessed; Wakatoshi quietly stroked Tendou’s thigh. “I know you do, I know we said we’d adopt an older kid. But I, too, like Isla. I love how you’re beginning to bond with her; she’s even warming up to me. She wasn’t sure at first, but she’s starting to warm up, I think.” Wakatoshi gushed, “we’ll have to ask them about her,” Satori said, “definitely, see if we can foster her for a while or adopt her.”

Wakatoshi replied as they made their way home. The two arrived home at their house. Satori had been allowed to have full artistic range over the house, making it look more homely. The garage had been converted into a dance studio for Satori to use, Satori’s small convenient city car had been sold, and a new family car sat proudly in the driveway. “I get that we have money and things. But did we really have to get a Tesla model x for my new car?” Satori asked, “yes, their safety features are astronomical. If we are to have children, their safety should be our number one priority always.” Ushijima reminded him. The redhead sighed dreamily, looking at his husband, “you’re the perfect man for me.” He smiled dreamily.

The athlete killed the ignition, and the two headed to the front door. Wakatoshi had his arm around his lover’s waist; his palm was rested on Tendou’s backside giving it a hard squeeze. “Hello, neighbour!” Bokuto yelled over the fence to the two, “hi bo!” Satori yelled back, waving to him, “isn’t it great we all live in this cul-de-sac together?!” He cried; their houses were arranged in a horseshoe shape, Ushijima’s house was in the middle on its left was Bokuto and Akaashi’s house and on the right was Sakusa’s house. Suna’s house was next to Sakusa, the blonde Miya twin lived with his husband. Suna lived opposite Kageyama and Hinata with Osamu. “How was it today?!” Bokuto asked excitedly. “It was amazing, bo! You’d have loved it!” Satori called excitedly, “did you meet anyone you wanted to take home?” He asked, “maybe,” Satori teased, “there were so many cute kids there! All beautiful cherubs, it was so hard to decide!” Satori whined loudly. “Wait, let me come over. I want to hear more about this.” Bokuto said, hurrying over.

He jogged over and talked to the couple for a while, “you’re so brave making the decision to have kids,” Bokuto said, “what do you mean?” Tendou asked, “well, you know you’re not gonna have any sex ever again, right?” Bokuto pointed out, “that’s fine. Sex isn’t everything.” Satori said. “When we do have sex, it’ll be worth the wait!” He said merrily, “Yaku will want to hear all about this.” Satori pointed out to his husband. “I’ve talked your guy’s ears off for long enough. I’ll come over later. We can talk about it more when everyone is back. Tsumu, Sakusa, Hinata all went to the gym together. I came back early, Akaashi released a new book, so I wanted to be there for him to celebrate his new book.”

Bokuto said proudly, “congratulations Akaashi!” Tendou said, clapping his hands excitedly; the redhead was painfully aware of Ushijima’s wandering hands. The athlete was massaging his lover’s backside. The two said goodbye to Bokuto and headed inside. Satori barely had any time to take his shoes off as his husband pounced on him. The redhead was pushed up against the wall, Wakatoshi’s lips were on his in an instant. Tendou made a noise of panic. The athlete licked his way into Tendou’s mouth. Satori groaned into the kiss; his husband had pushed his groin into his lovers. “You’re so hard already,” Satori whined, “Wakkun, shut the door.” The dancer said, gently pushing his husband off; the athlete slowly turned and shut their front door.

Tendou managed to get his shoes off; he bent down and placed them in the cubby. Wakatoshi was behind him in an instant, the athlete slowly pulled his husband’s hips back into his. “Enjoying yourself?” Satori asked, “very much so.” Wakatoshi replied, “I’d enjoy it better if we were naked.” He added, Tendou laughed, straightening up, Wakatoshi resumed their make-out session from earlier. Tendou’s pants felt tight, he palmed his husband through his Jeans. “Do you want to take this upstairs?” Satori asked coyly, the athlete nodded eagerly and lifted his lover up. The ballerina let out a noise of shock and laughed as Wakatoshi hoisted the redhead over his shoulder, hurrying upstairs.

Tendou laughed loudly, the athlete slapped Satori’s ass hard, he kicked the door open with more force than needed. Throwing his lover on the bed, he shrugged his clothes off, Satori barely had the chance to pull his clothes off before Wakatoshi was back on him, kissing him and caressing him. Satori groaned and eased his husband up, “let me get undressed first, damn.” Satori said, gently pulling his clothes off and throwing them at the clothes hamper. His husband watched him hungrily Wakatoshi extended the bottle of lube to him, “Do you want to or shall I?” Wakatoshi asked, “I don’t mind.” Satori replied; the athlete applied lube and slowly entered an index finger into the redhead.

“Relax,” Wakatoshi whispered into his lover’s shoulder; the athlete had laid behind Satori, lifting his leg up over his hip to stretch the redhead. Satori smiled at his lover, the two lazily made out. Wakatoshi slowly stretched Satori adding another finger the redhead shuddered and smiled at his lover. The doorbell rang several times, Satori looked at his husband, confused. “USHIJIMAAAAAAAA SATORRRIIIIIII!!!!” Atsumu hollered from outside. He was pounding on the front door.

He spammed the doorbell, “he won’t go away.” Satori said, looking at his lover, “ignore him,” Wakatoshi said, kissing the redhead. “We can’t leave him out there. He’ll climb the fence or something to get in,” Satori pointed out, “he’ll learn to self soothe.” Ushijima teased, “I FOUND YOUR SPARE KEY!!!!” He screeched from outside. Tendou froze and looked at Ushijima. Sure enough, the door unlocked from downstairs. “I know you two are here!” He yelled, in record time, the two got decent Ushijima rushed into the bathroom to wash his hands. Satori hurried downstairs. Atsumu was going room to room looking for the two Sakusa was stood in the hall looking unimpressed.

“Did you not stop him?” Satori asked, “I tried; he got too excited and turned his brain off.” Sakusa deadpanned, “Satori!” Atsumu yelled; the redhead looked at his friend. The blonde hugged his redhead tightly, “how was it?!” He demanded, “it was wonderful,” Satori said, smiling; he got the two males a drink, more of their friendship group arrived. Making themselves comfy on the furniture, Satori gave them drinks and tired to be a good host. Wakatoshi came downstairs and joined his lover. “You’re wearing my sweats and my shirt.” He whispered, “I did wonder why they kept falling down.” Satori whispered back. He tightened the drawstring for the 100th time. “So tell us now that we’re all here!” Atsumu said, clapping his hands together, “okay, so. We went to the orphanage, met the coordinator, and we went out to the yard to meet the kids. She had matched us with some lovely older kids; they were all so lovely and bright.”

Satori said, “were there any you wanted to take home?!” Atsumu cried, “it’s not like the pound. You can’t just take a kid.” Osamu chastised, “let him finish.” Kita said, silencing the two, “from the older kids? We didn’t find any that we clicked off the bat with. I get a bond takes time to nurture and form, but.” He paused, “I think we did find the perfect kid for us,” he replied, the group bristled with excitement, “Her name is Isla; she looks like she’s 4 or 5. She has the most beautiful blue eyes and the softest golden hair.” He enthused, “she immediately latched onto me when I went to see her. She wasn’t part of the group we were supposed to meet, she just saw me outside and wanted to say hello but was too shy. So I did most of the talking for her; she was cuddling me, hanging onto my legs. She even was hugging Wakatoshi,” Satori gushed. “So will little miss Isla come home?” Atsumu asked, “I really hope so.” Satori enthused, “I talked to the social worker about Isla. They said they’d send an email to the coordinator about Isla.” Wakatoshi said.

* * *

The two males had begun to start the adoption process for Isla; they had regular visits with her to see how well she would integrate with the two. Satori was making fairy cakes with the young girl; she was staring at the electronic mixer intensely as it whirred away. Satori rested his chin on her hair back as she stood on her stool, rabbit clenched tightly in her hand. “When will I live with you?” she asked, looking at Satori sadly. “I’m not sure yet, my little Liebchen,” Satori replied, kissing her forehead. She pouted, “but I have a room here?” She asked, “you’ll always have a room here.” Tendou replied. Satori stroked her hair gently; the two were making the icing together. “Will we go see the ponies again?” she asked as Tendou scraped the icing into a piping bag for the small girl. Satori had taken Isla to visit Ushijima’s grandparent’s farm; they had all sorts of animals. From little chickens to large cows. The girl was in awe of all the animals, she loved going to visit the farm. The best thing about the farm was the little pony; it was owned by the neighbouring farmer. The cheeky pony had escaped from his paddock several times to go and mingle with the goats, sheep, and cows on Ushijima’s land.

“Maybe, but how about you come to dance with me?” Tendou suggested, her eyes shone with glee. She gasped loudly, “Will I get to be a ballerina?!” She squealed, “would you like to start dance lessons?” Satori asked, she nodded ecstatically and jumped on her stool, squealing. “I’ll take that as a yes!” Tendou cried, mirroring her excitement, “Will I get to meet lots of lady ballerinas?! Will I get to look pretty like them?!” She asked excitedly, “luckily for you, we have 2 female ballerinas in our company. Kiyoko is the most beautiful ballerina you’ll ever set your eyes on.” Tendou whispered to her as he got down to her level. She was in shock, “the most beautiful ever?” She whispered. “Yes, Kiyoko is a ballerina, but she also runs the makeup and costume department. So that means she can dress you up all pretty!” He gushed, she squealed loudly, clutching rabbit close to her chest. “Rabbit can be a ballerina too,” he suggested. “You said there were two ballerinas?!” She demanded.

“Oh, yes! Yaichi, she’s stunning. She’s a bit shy and quiet sometimes but she’s so lovely and kind. Her smile could brighten up a room on a bad day.” He said to her, “can we go now?” She asked excitedly, “let’s finish our cakes and wait till Wakatoshi gets back and then tell him about our plans.” He said, holding her little hands. She nodded and smiled widely at Satori. “You’re the best papa ever.” She decided, Tendou felt his heart melt. Wakatoshi arrived back, Atsumu and Bokuto were with him. “Shimaaa!” She squealed loudly. She couldn’t quite say his name, so she had dubbed him ‘Shima’ she raced around the corner, intending to run to Wakatoshi. The small girl faltered when she saw Atsumu and Bokuto. Atsumu waved at her smiling, Bokuto gave her a beaming smile and waved. Isla retreated to Satori, “there are some people here,” she whispered into Satori’s leg. He hoisted her up, cradling her to his chest. “Let’s go see who they are.” He whispered; the redhead walked to his husband. “Hi baby,” Satori said, kissing his husband on the lips. “Hello, how was your day?” He asked, “it was good; we made fairy cakes,” Satori said.

“Hi, Isla!” Bokuto beamed at her. She buried her face in Satori’s shoulder. “Oh, little miss has gone shy,” Satori said, gently stroking her head. He adjusted her so that she was sat on his hip. She kept her face buried in his shoulder, “it’s uncle Bo and uncle Atsumu.” Satori said, to her kissing her head. “I brought you a present,” Atsumu said gently; he set his bag down gently on the floor, Isla watched from the safe embrace of Satori. Atsumu slowly unzipped the bag and produced a colouring book of Disney princesses for her.

The small girl couldn’t contain her gasp, “I bought you some coloured pencils too.” Atsumu said, presenting a kit of Crayola pencils. Satori gently set her down, she looked at Atsumu nervously, “it’s okay; you can take it.” Satori said to her. She slowly took the heavy book and pencils from him, retreating back to the safety of Satori’s legs, Atsumu smiled at her gently. “Maybe you can give uncle Atsumu a cake for getting you a nice gift?” Satori suggested; the girl blinked up at her foster father. “I don’t have enough hands.” She deadpanned, in her hands, she had the colouring book, pencils and rabbit all clasped tightly in her small hands. “That’s okay; how about we put the colouring book on the coffee table and move into the living room so we can have some cake and drinks?” He suggested, Isla nodded and ran in placing the book on the table. Satori followed her gently placing a newly iced cake into her outstretched hands.

She slowly and carefully walked to Atsumu, he was sat on the floor his legs under the coffee table. She padded to him, staring intensely at the cake in her palms; Isla extended her hands to Atsumu, he took the cake gasping. “Wow Isla! Did you make this?” He asked, she nodded shyly, her hand going up to her face. She began to suck at her thumb, “Isla,” Wakatoshi called softly from the sofa. The small blonde ran at him and climbed up his leg to cuddle with him on the couch. “Uncle bo got you a present too,” Ushijima said, drawing her attention to the silver male.

Bokuto had given her a small stuffed owl. She took the soft creature from him and cuddled it, “did you get me a present?” She asked Wakatoshi, “a present?” He echoed. She nodded, “hmmm,” he hummed thoughtfully before reaching in his pocket and producing a chocolate bar. He gently removed her thumb from her mouth, “why don’t you do some colouring with uncle Atsumu?” Wakatoshi asked, “Atsumu and Uncle Bo love colouring,” he encouraged.

She shook her head, shyly, “how about we do colouring all together?” He suggested; she shook her head again. Satori brought out drinks and cakes for everyone else. Isla pushed a cake forcefully at Ushijima, demanding he try some, he took a bite. The cake was sickeningly sweet, he could feel the sugar rushing to his head and giving him a headache, “wow, Isla, it’s so yummy. Did you make this?” He asked, the girl nodded, she stared at the cake in her hands expectantly.

“Eat it,” she said staring at him, “I want to save room for my dinner, though,” the athlete replied. “Then can I have it?” She asked, her eyes shining with mischief. He handed the cake to her. The small girl quickly wolfed down the sweet treat, “no more, she’s already had so many sweets today.” Satori said, the small girl got down from Ushijima, she headed to Atsumu slowly. He was scrolling through his phone. She peered over his shoulder, staring at the phone. She tugged on his hoodie sleeve, Atsumu looked at her. “Can we do some colouring?” She whispered.

“Yes,” Atsumu whispered back; the small girl sat on his lap with her new owl tucked under her arm. “Which is your favourite princess?” Atsumu asked, “I like Elsa.” She said, “I like Belle. I think she’s the best princess.” Atsumu replied, “but you’re a boy! Boys don’t like princesses!” Isla said in shock, “who says boys can’t like princesses?” Atsumu asked, “I like princesses.” He added, she was colouring diligently. “I like princesses too. We can be friends.” She said, Atsumu looked at Satori in shock. His jaw hung open, the redhead smiled at Atsumu. “Uncle Bo likes princesses too,” Satori pointed out, “I like Moana,” Bokuto said, the blonde girl gasped. “I like Moana too,” she said thoughtfully, “you can be my friend too.” She said, smiling.

The two males helped her colour in the picture; the small blonde got bored with colouring, she was experiencing a sugar high. She ran around the living room screaming and shouting, Satori watched smiling, Atsumu was blowing raspberries at the small girl. She returned them laughing hysterically; he was laughing. Satori took a video of the two interacting, Bokuto laughed at the two. “She wants to start dance,” Satori said to his lover; Ushijima looked at the redhead. “Kiyoko started teaching ballet lessons, her boys go to it.” Satori said, “I can take her to them when I’m dancing. Kiyoko will look after her well.” Satori said stroking his husband’s cheek.

The athlete was keeping his watchful gaze on Bokuto and Isla, she was sat on his back as he pretended to be a wild animal crawling around the room bucking and diving. She held on with all her might screeching and laughing, “she’s so cute.” Atsumu said, smiling at the two, “is she enrolled at school?” Satori asked, “she’s enrolled in pre-k back at the orphanage. I found the best one in our area. We’re having a consultation with them soon,” Wakatoshi replied, “do they need uniform?” Satori asked. Ushijima nodded, “when we finally adopt her into our family, we can go ahead with the educational things.”

Satori said, Isla squealed loudly as Bokuto tickled her stomach gently. Isla broke free from the gentle grasp and hurried to Satori, he held his arms open. She jumped into his arms and got comfy in his arms panting, “are you done having your mad five minutes?” Satori asked, she blew a raspberry in his face. The redhead gasped in mock hurt, he blew a raspberry back at her, she squealed loudly. “Thank you Bokuto and Atsumu for winding our child up.” Satori teased gently, the small girl was playing patty cake with Ushijima. She was excitedly smacking her soft, delicate hands into his calloused palms, “my little Isla, my little baby girl,” he said, kissing her head.

The day had finally arrived, Isla was finally moving in. The two males had finalised all the paperwork; Isla was legally their child. The redhead could barely sit still as they drove to pick her up, Tendou squeezed his lover’s leg. The athlete smiled at his lover, Ushijima parked in a space, and the two headed inside. The coordinator was in reception waiting with Isla and her suitcase; the redhead hugged her tightly and twirled her in his arms. The athlete handled the paperwork whilst Satori cuddled Isla and chattered away to her about dance. “Can I go to Miss Kiyoko’s dance again?” Isla asked.

Tendou nodded. “Of course!” He cried, “I’m afraid the group is a little ahead of you, but that’s okay; me and you can learn the dance together in our dance studio!” He explained, “when you’re up to speed with the rest of the class, you can do lots of other things!” He enthused, “will it take long to catch up?” She asked nervously, “of course not! You’ll be caught up quicker than you can say ballet!” He encouraged her, her eyes lit up with excitement.

* * *

“Isla, we’re throwing a small party to celebrate you coming home.” Tendou said looking back at his daughter in the seat, “all your uncles are there, and miss Kiyoko and her boys!” Satori enthused, Isla’s face broke out into a wide grin, the small girl was spoiled beyond all belief from her many uncles. Yaku especially had a soft spot for her, Lev’s older sister utterly adored her. The small girl worshipped the ground Alisa walked on, often following her around like a lost duckling. Lev’s sister was a model and professional ballet dancer as well, she also taught Isla when Kiyoko was caught up with running costume and makeup.

“Kiyoko’s boys are there too,” Satori said, smiling at her, she nodded excitedly smiling at Satori. Isla integrated so well into the family it was as if it had always been that way. Suga and Daichi had also started To go through the adoption process. They were inspired by Satori and Ushijima’s family unity and decided to try their hand at fostering. As the small family parked on the drive, music was blasting in their backyard, “I guess they’re already here.” Satori said, getting out of the car, he let Isla out and carried her and her belongings inside. The small girl held his hand as Ushijima locked the vehicle; the redhead unlocked the door and headed inside. Kita was putting up a balloon banner; he gasped and smiled at her. “Hi, Isla!” He cried, smiling at her, “how did you get in?” Tendou asked, “Ushi’s mother let us in,” he replied; Tendou helped Kita put up the banner.

“Welcome home! Happy Gotcha Day!” Kita sang, crouching down and opening his arms open to her. She hugged Kita tightly, “uncle Kita,” she mumbled happily. “you’re back faster than anticipated.” Kita replied, “hence why we’re still putting up decorations,” he added. The redhead put his keys on the side, Tanaka was entertaining his boys in the living room. “Hey!” He called, Satori poked his head around the corner, waving to them ecstatically. Isla gasped and ran from Kita's hold, running to see her friends. Tendou took his husband’s hand, leading him to the garden. Isla ran past her parents screaming and laughing loudly; Tanaka’s boys raced after her, laughing and screaming too; the backyard was filled with their friends. The group were all laughing over drinks and food; they cheered loudly upon spotting the couple. Isla was running around her many uncles and aunts. The group celebrated Isla’s gotcha day surrounded by their family.


End file.
